Eine Muggel in Hogwarts: Hoch lebe das Klischee
by Ann-Su
Summary: Eine Frau landet durch einen Irrtum in Hogwarts, aber es scheint nicht das Hogwarts zu sein, welches sie glaubt zu kennen. Träumt sie? Oder ist sie an dem Ort, an dem J. K. Rowling einst war, bevor sie die Bücher schrieb? Wer traut sich?
1. Chapter 1

**Eine Muggel in der Harry-Potter-Welt – ein Klischee erwacht zum Leben**

Disclaimer: Figuren und Orte von Frau Rowling - die Story aus meinem wirren Gehirn

_Beeinflusst durch eine kleine humoristisch gemeinte Geschichte, die sich um Klischees dreht, die ich gelesen, aber nicht wirklich verstanden habe, kam mir diese Idee…_

Ich saß mal wieder vor dem TV, mein Tag im Job war mies, mein Kerl machte Überstunden, die Gassi-Runde mit dem Hund war stürmisch und nass und irgendwie waren sogar meine Katzen heute mies drauf… Also hatte ich mir einen Harry-Potter-Film geschnappt, lag nun gemütlich auf der Couch und genoss den Film, während ich Chips und Flips abwechselnd in mich hinein schaufelte, wohl wissend, dass mir das morgen wieder leidtun würde, weil meine Figur immer mehr auseinander ging…

Ich sah zwar, dass sich das Bild veränderte, schob es aber auf meine Müdigkeit – bis ich plötzlich schlagartig wach war, mein Kopf schmerzte und ich musste irritiert feststellen, dass ich gegen eine Wand geprallt war…

Ich blickte mich irritiert um, zwickte mich zweimal in den Oberarm, aber das Bild blieb. Ich war in einem Gang, der offensichtlich aus bloßem Stein gehauen war. Was ging denn hier ab?

Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, in denen ich mich versuchte zu sammeln und dabei peinlich berührt feststellte, dass ich zwar ein Nachthemd aber leider keinen Morgenrock trug - _Prima – so geht man gerne aus dem Haus _– als ich bereits eine Person sah, die sich mir mit schnellem Schritt näherte.

Etwa 10 Meter vor mir bremste die Gestalt ab und fragte: „Wer sind Sie und wie kommen Sie hier hin?". Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, weil meine Brille noch auf dem Couchtisch lag, und versuchte den Fragenden halbwegs zu sehen, aber es war vergebens. Also versuchte ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen zu nehmen und fragte vorsichtig: „Wo bin ich denn? Und wer sind Sie?"

Die Antwort kam prompt und haute mich fast wieder aus den Latschen….

„Ich heiße Filch, Sie sind auf Hogwarts, aber eingeladen wurden Sie sicher nicht!"

Die Gedanken die sich aufgrund dieser Antwort in meinem Kopf überschlugen, konnte ich auf die Schnelle gar nicht ordnen, und so sagte ich das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kam: „Kann ich Dumbledore sprechen?"

Die Gestalt vor mir kam langsam näher, scheinbar hatte er etwas Vertrauen gefasst, weil ich Dumbledores Namen kannte. Ich sah einen älteren kleinen Mann, der eine große wunderschöne Katze (ich musste mich bremsen dieses wunderschöne Tier nicht zu streicheln, weil ich Katzen liebe), auf dem Arm hielt, und mich skeptisch musterte.

„Ich brauche Hilfe und Sie haben eine wunderschöne Katze", versuchte ich ihn für mich einzunehmen, da mir der Name der Katze nicht sofort einfallen wollte.

Filch sah mich nochmals misstrauisch von oben bis unten an, aber da ich augenscheinlich nirgendwo Waffen verstecken konnte (ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde), wies er mir schließlich mit der Hand ihm zu folgen.

Mir wurde empfindlich kalt, während ich ihm durch die scheinbar endlosen Gänge folgte, bis wir endlich an einer Treppe angelangt waren, die er mit rascher Geschwindigkeit erklomm. Während ich mich immer wieder umsah, begann sich die Treppe unter mir zu bewegen, so dass mir schnell klar wurde, warum Filch so schnell hinauf gelaufen war, ich musste einige Umdrehungen warten, bis die Stufen mich endlich wieder zu dem Absatz brachten, an dem er nun endlich auf mich wartete.

„Sie müssen direkt hinter mir bleiben!" bellte er mich an, als ich endlich bei ihm angelangt war und die Katze auf seinem Arm kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ ein leises Knurren hören.

„Entschuldigung", beeilte ich mich zu sagen, obwohl ich ihm innerlich am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte. Ich war doch noch nie hier, sollte ich auf seinen Rücken klettern?

Nachdem er mich weitere gefühlte 2 Stunden durch diverse Gänge und Treppen hinauf und hinab geführt hatte, standen wir an einem Durchgang und Filch lispelte etwas, was ich nicht verstehen konnte. Langsam und mit leisem Knirschen schob sich die Wand hinter dem Durchgang auf Seite und es erschien eine Art Wendeltreppe.

„Da hinauf!" sagte mein „Retter" und drehte sich schon während der Worte um, um wieder seiner Wege zu gehen. Seine Katze sah mir noch nach und ich glaubte sie mit einem Auge zwinkern zu sehen…

Ich stieg also langsam die Treppe hinauf, passierte eine zweiflügelige Türe, die offen stand, und fand mich in einem großen gemütlichen Raum wieder, der in fast allen Einzelheiten dem entsprach, was ich in den Filmen als Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte.

Mein Blick wurde natürlich sofort von Fawkes angezogen, der auf seinem Sitzplatz neben einem schweren Schreibtisch saß und mich misstrauisch musterte.

Da ich Tiere über Alles liebe, konnte ich mich nicht bremsen und ging langsam zu dem wunderschönen großen imposanten Vogel hinüber, der keine meiner Bewegungen aus seinen klugen Augen ließ.

Langsam streckte ich die offene Hand aus und zeigte ihm meine Handfläche, da ich nicht wusste, ob er vielleicht beißen würde. Aber er sah mich nur aufmerksam an und blickte zwischen meiner Hand und meinem Gesicht hin und her.

So wurde ich mutiger, drehte die Hand, und imitierte ein Streicheln mit dem Zeigefinger, wie ich es früher bei unserem Habicht getan hatte. Ich wollte es fast nicht glauben als Fawkes den Kopf senkte und etwas zur Seite drehte, damit ich seinen Hals und seine Brust kraulen konnte und war so vertieft, dass ich fast zurück sprang, als mich eine leise aber resolute Stimme ansprach: „Er mag Sie wohl, das passiert selten! Trotzdem! Wer sind Sie und wie kommen Sie hier hin?"

_Eine Mary-Sue aus der Muggel-Welt, die mit Tieren kann? Wird Harry sich Hals-über-Kopf-verlieben? Oder verliert Snape den Verstand? Wer ist diese Muggel-Frau eigentlich? Klischee, Klischee ;-))_

_Was meint Ihr? Weitermachen?_


	2. Chapter 2

„Er mag Sie wohl, das passiert selten! Trotzdem! Wer sind Sie und wie kommen Sie hier hin?"

Ich sah auf und glaubte meinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Auf dem Absatz über mir stand Dumbledore, nicht genau so, wie ich ihn in den Filmen immer gesehen hatte, er war zwar alt, hatte aber weder ellenlange Haare noch einen wallenden Rauschebart – eigentlich sah er eher ein wenig aus wie ein Weihnachtsmann mit etwas schlampigem Haarschnitt, aber er musste es wohl sein. Er trug auch keine Zaubererrobe oder gar einen spitzen Hut, sondern war in einen dunkelbraunen Morgenmantel gehüllt, trug Hausschuhe und wirkte insgesamt etwas ungehalten über mein ungeplantes Erscheinen.

„Also?" Fragte er und musterte mich eindringlich.

Ich ließ die Hand sinken, mit der ich Fawkes gekrault hatte, und wand mich ihm zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht" – sagte ich ehrlich – „ich dachte ich wäre eingeschlafen und träume, aber so ist es offensichtlich nicht…"

Dumbledore sah mich so genau an, dass ich dachte er seziert mich gleich. Ich konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, was ich gerade von mir gegeben hatte, klang selten dämlich. Er schien mich auch prompt für etwas zurückgeblieben zu halten und wiederholte seine Fragen langsam „Wer Sind Sie? - Pause - „Und wie kommen Sie hier her?" Sein Ton klang nun leicht sauer.

Tja, den ersten Teil der Frage konnte ich locker beantworten, den zweiten dummerweise gar nicht.

Ich versuchte also meinen Grips einzuschalten und setze langsam an: „Meine Name ist Charlotte Leven und eigentlich bin ich gar nicht hier."

_Wow – wir klingen ja wirklich sehr intelligent – gleich schickt er nach den Männern mit den schicken weißen Jacken mit dem modernen Rückenverschluss – _schoss mir sofort danach durch den Kopf. Sein Blick ließ auch auf diesen Gedanken schließen, als er antwortete: „So, Sie sind also nicht hier? Und wo sind Sie gerade?"

„Naja, eigentlich liege ich bei mir auf der Couch und schaue DVD."

_Oh Prima – Das klingt ja schon so viel besser – Memo an Hirn – erst einschalten, dann los blubbern –_

Sein Blick wurde immer ärgerlicher und langsam fürchtete ich, er würde mich mit einem ziemlich bösen Zauber auf den Mond schießen. Ich musste mit meinen dummen Antworten aber auch den Anschein erwecken ich wolle ihn veralbern. Dass ich nur mit meinem alten Flanell-Nachthemd mit Bärchenaufdruck und ohne Schuhe vor ihm stand, machte die Sache nun auch nicht wirklich glaubhafter. So versuchte ich zu retten was noch zu retten war, in der Hoffnung bald wieder in meinem Wohnzimmer zu sein, weil ich vor Kälte meine Füße langsam nicht mehr spürte – Scheiß-Schloßromantik – der Steinboden war eisig und es pfiff hier praktisch durch jede Ritze. Fußbodenheizung kannten die offensichtlich nicht, dichte Fenster und Türen auch nicht und ich würde ziemlich bald eine Erkältung bekommen, die sich gewaschen hatte, wenn nicht gar eine Lungenentzündung, an der ich qualvoll in diesem vorsintflutlichen Gemäuer krepieren würde.

Zähneklappernd holte ich tief Luft und begann nochmal: „Also eigentlich wollte ich sagen, ich kann mir auch nicht erklären, wieso ich hier bin. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war ich in meinem Wohnzimmer und plötzlich erwache ich in einem Ihrer Gänge. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es passiert sein soll, aber ich würde wirklich gerne schnellstens wieder nach Hause. Sie können doch da bestimmt was machen?" Schob ich noch schnell hoffnungsvoll hinterher.

_- Na also Charlie, geht doch, immer erst denken, dann reden -_

„Sie hatten keinen Grund hierher zu wollen?" Er schien mir absolut keinen Glauben zu schenken, was mich allerdings nicht wundern durfte, ich konnte es ja selber nicht glauben.

Trotzdem fand ich die Unterstellung albern. Wenn ich hier aus freiem Willen gelandet wäre, dann hätte ich mich bestimmt nicht nur passender angezogen sondern es auch vorgezogen diesen Aufenthalt geplant zu beginnen und die Option meiner Abreise auch zu berücksichtigen. „Nein!" Rief ich also entrüstet. „Ich wollte hier nicht so aufschlagen. Wieso sollte ich mir mein geplantes Leben versauen?" Naja, die Kleinigkeit, dass ich die Bücher und Filme über Hogwarts ganz nett fand, erachtete ich nicht als erwähnenswert. Ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass dies der Auslöser sein könnte. Ich mochte auch Science-Fiction Filme und trieb mich trotzdem nicht wöchentlich ungeplant in fernen Galaxien herum.

Dumbledore kam die schmale Treppe von der Empore, auf der er gestanden hatte, hinunter. „Ihnen ist natürlich klar, dass ich diesen Sachverhalt erst einmal überprüfen muss. Ob wir Ihnen helfen können, kann ich auch erst danach beantworten. Somit halte ich es nachher für das Beste, wenn ich Sie erst einmal in eines unserer Gästezimmer bringen lasse und dafür sorge, dass sie etwas" er sah mich leicht belustigt von oben bis unten an „alltagstauglichere Kleidung erhalten." Er wartete einen Moment, um mir die Gelegenheit zu geben etwas zu antworten, aber nachdem ich nur entmutigt nickte fuhr er fort: „Da sie nach eigener Aussage nicht freiwillig hier sind, werden Sie hier bleiben müssen, bis wir wissen, ob und wie wir Sie wieder gefahrlos nach Hause schicken könne. In Ihrem eigenen Interesse möchte ich Sie bitten bis zur Klärung auch in Ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben, bis ich mich wieder bei Ihnen melde."

Das war nun aber nicht, was ich hören wollte und leicht verärgert erwiderte ich: „Was soll denn das heißen? Wollen Sie mich etwa einsperren? Das kommt ja gar nicht in Frage. Ich nehme Ihr Angebot bezüglich der Kleidung gerne an aber dann wäre es sehr nett, wenn Sie mir den Weg ins nächste Dorf zeigen würden, von dort aus werde ich schon irgendwie weiter kommen."

– _Sicher wirst Du das – ohne Geld – ohne Kenntnis der Gegend – ohne die nötigen Fähigkeiten, sich hier zu behaupten – klar doch und viel Spaß dabei – wer glaubst Du zu sein? Superwoman? - _lachte mich sofort mein gesunder Menschenverstand aus.

Dumbledore schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn er sah mich wie ein kleines aufmüpfiges Kind an, als er langsam antwortete: „Natürlich könnte ich Ihren Wünschen nachkommen, allerdings würde Sie das keinen Schritt weiterbringen. Bis zum Bahnhof sind es zwar nur wenige Kilometer, aber der nächste Zug in _Ihre Richtung _geht erst in zwei Tagen. Was wollen Sie also solange tun? Ohne Geld, ohne Unterkunft, ohne Ortskenntnis? Außerdem habe ich nicht vor Sie einzusperren, diese Maßnahme dient lediglich Ihrem eigenen Schutz. Das Schloss ist groß und es ist sehr alt, einige Ecken nicht ganz ungefährlich."

Ich sah ein, dass er Recht hatte und fragte mich unwillkürlich welche Zeit wir hier gerade eigentlich hatten, und ob diese Gefahren, von denen er sprach, wohl denen der Schriftstellerin entsprachen, aus deren Werken sich mein Unterbewusstsein gerade diesen bescheuerten Alptraum zusammen strickte.

Trotzdem war ich sauer wegen der Aussicht vorerst auf ungewisse Zeit hier bleiben zu müssen. Das passte mir gar nicht, ich glaubte schließlich genau zu wissen, was und wer hier noch so herum lief und das Ganze in einem Kinderbuch zu lesen oder in einem Film anzusehen, war etwas Anderes als wenn ich diesen Menschen oder Kreaturen eventuell persönlich würde begegnen müssen…

„Aber so geht das nicht!" versuchte ich nochmal aufzubegehren. Was dachte dieser Kerl sich denn? Ich hatte ein eigenes Leben, ich hatte einen Job, einen Haushalt, ich hatte Verpflichtungen. Ich konnte unmöglich auf unbestimmte Zeit in einem magischen Universum herum lungern. Also rief ich: „Aber ich träume dies wahrscheinlich nur und wenn nicht, ist es ein Unfall, dass ausgerechnet ich hier gelandet bin. Bitte, bitte schicken Sie mich zurück!! Jetzt! Sie sind doch ein Zauberer, das muss für Sie doch ein Kinderspiel sein – wieso können Sie mich nicht teleportieren oder apparieren oder so? Oder schubsen Sie mich doch einfach vom Astronomieturm, man wacht immer auf bevor man aufprallt." Ich klang selbst in meinen Ohren langsam ziemlich hysterisch. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

_Mädchen komm runter – so wird das hier nix – bald kommt Dein Freund nach Hause und weckt Dich – dann hat das ganze Schauspiel sofort ein Ende und du kannst darüber lachen – _meldete sich der gesunde Teil meines Gehirns.

Aber Dumbledore sah mich nur an und meinte: „Es muss einen Grund für Ihr Erscheinen geben, den wir erst herausfinden müssen, natürlich vorausgesetzt Sie haben mir wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt."

Er dirigierte mich zu einem riesigen Sessel, bat mich mich zu setzen und dort auf ihn zu warten, während er einige Personen informieren und kurz den Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Angaben überprüfen werde. Er wartete nur kurz mein zustimmendes Nicken ab und verließ dann das Büro.

Ich hockte also in diesem unbequemen viktorianischen Ungetüm von Sessel, der so hart gepolstert war, dass man ein Sitzen darauf nicht bequem nennen konnte und die Kälte des harten Leders, mit dem er bespannt war, drang langsam aber sicher durch mein Nachthemd. Dabei dachte ich mir wieder, dass diese ganze Situation einfach zu irrwitzig war. Ich träumte, ganz bestimmt träumte ich, sowas gab es nicht, hatte es einfach nicht zu geben! Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt eine Zigarette war mein letzter Gedanke, als sich die Bürotür öffnete und Dumbledore in Begleitung einiger Personen wieder eintrat.

Er kam auf mich zu, direkt neben ihm ging eine hochgewachsene ältere Frau mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck. _Also wie die Film-Minerva sieht die auch nicht gerade aus – _ging mir durch den Kopf, als ich sie etwas genauer in Augenschein nahm. Sie stand so steif und aufrecht da als habe sie einen Stock verschluckt. Ihre Haare waren streng zurückgenommen und in einem festen Dutt auf dem Hinterkopf festgesteckt. Sie trug einen wadenlangen dunkelgrauen Rock und eine gleichfarbige Bluse, deren gestärkter hoher Kragen fast bis zum Unterkiefer reichte. So hatte ich mir immer eine verknöcherte Gouvernante vorgestellt, inklusive dem eisigen Blick, mit dem sie mich bedachte. Noch etwas hinter ihr standen zwei Männer, einer mit braunen Haaren und ein etwas größerer mit blonden Haaren, aber aufgrund meiner Kurzsichtigkeit konnte ich sie nicht näher erkennen.

„Nun", begann Dumbledore zu reden, „offensichtlich haben Sie die Wahrheit gesagt. Das Wie und das Warum haben wir natürlich in so kurzer Zeit nicht eruieren können, aber meine Kollegen und ich werden alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, damit Sie schnellstmöglich wieder nach Hause können. Zunächst einmal wird Professor McGonnagal" - er wies mit dem Kopf auf den Minerva-Verschnitt - „sie in eines unserer Gästezimmer bringen. Die Kollegen Lupin und Lockhart" - er drehte den Kopf zu den beiden Personen hinter ihm - „werden Information einholen und ein Kollege, der gleich noch erscheinen wird, wird sich damit befassen, wie wir Sie wieder unauffällig in Ihre Welt bekommen und dafür sorgen, dass Sie jegliche Erinnerung an dieses kleine ungeplante Zusammentreffen vergessen werden."

_- Erinnerungen vergessen – Hallo? – hatte ich was verpasst? - in meinem Kopf pfuscht außer mir selbst keiner rum – _dachte ich und fragte: „Wie meinen Sie das mit den Erinnerungen? Ich finde die Idee, dass mein Gehirn manipuliert werden soll, aber gar nicht gut. Was ist, wenn dabei etwas schief geht und ich hinterher nicht mehr weiß wer ich eigentlich bin? So haben wir nicht gewettet! Es ist schließlich nicht meine Schuld, dass ich hier bin, da ist offensichtlich in Ihrer Welt was schief gelaufen, nicht in meiner. Alles, was sich in meinem Kopf befindet, ist hart erarbeitet und wird von mir für mein weiteres Leben benötigt. Den Inhalt lasse ich doch nicht von einem Dritten durch die Zensur schicken!" Ich redete mich langsam in Wut und so entging mir das Erscheinen des erwähnten „Hirnforschers", der laut Dumbledore meinen Kopf ausmisten sollte.

„Wir werden Ihnen nur die Erinnerungen an unsere Welt nehmen. Sie werden verstehen, dass wir dies aus Sicherheitsgründen so handhaben müssen, schließlich wissen Muggel nichts von unserer Welt und so muss es auch bleiben." Versuchte nun die Gouvernante sich mit einer leicht schrillen Stimme in das Gespräch einzumischen.

Ich musste mich bremsen nicht in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen. „Wie, kein Muggel weiß von Ihnen? Bei uns gibt es Bücher und Filme über Sie. Nicht einfach über Ihre Welt, sondern über Sie als Personen. Woher glauben Sie, wusste ich Ihren Namen?" Ich sah nun zur Gouvernante. „Sie heißen mit Vornamen Minerva und dieser „Kollege" Lupin ist ein Werwolf, Lockhart ist ein Quatschkopf und hat von Nichts eine Ahnung, und der Hirnmetzger, den Sie auf ich hetzen wollen, ist vermutlich Snape, ein Charakter, dem man im wahren Leben nicht auf 10 Kilometer Entfernung über den Weg laufen will. Außerdem kennt in meiner Welt so ziemlich Jeder diesen kleinen Potter, Voldi und den ganzen anderen Mist, der damit zu tun hat. Also erzählen Sie mir hier nichts von Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zwecks Geheimhaltung Ihrer Welt." Ich stoppte meine Litanei, weil ich dringend Luft holen musste und wollte schon zum zweiten Akt ansetzen, als ich von der Tür Applaus hörte und eine müde Stimme sagte „Damit wäre ja Alles geklärt. Ich werde nicht mehr benötigt und kann wieder ins Bett."

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Gestalt an der Tür zu erkennen. Aufgrund meiner verfluchten Kurzsichtigkeit schob ich auch den Kopf etwas vor, um einige Zentimeter zu gewinnen Aber alles, was ich erkennen konnte, war eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die ziemlich lässig an der Wand lehnte. _Das sollte Snape sein?_ fragte ich mich und meine innere Stimme protestierte auch sofort – _Fehlbesetzung – Fehlbesetzung – Fehlbesetzung -_


	3. Chapter 3

*** Zunächst einmal herzlichen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews. Es freut mich, daß Euch diese Geschichte gefällt.

Schwertlilie: Keine Angst, ich werde aus Snape keinen Frauenschwearm basteln :-))

YYMichi: Natürlich wird Snape einige Auftritte bekommen, mal sehen, was sich so in meinem Hirn ergibt :-)

Ich hoffe das folgende Kapitel gefällt Euch auch. LG - Susanna

_- Fehlbesetzung – Fehlbesetzung -_

Ich kam mir vor wie eine alte Schallplatte mit Sprung, weil dieses Wort immer wieder durch mein Hirn geisterte.

Das konnte doch unmöglich Snape sein? Wo war denn der laute dramatische Auftritt, wo der beißende Sarkasmus, wieso lehnte der wie ein Schluck Wasser an der Wand?

Ich war so damit beschäftigt meinen Hals wie ein Geier in seine Richtung zu recken, um wenigstens ein wenig mehr erkennen zu können, dass mir gar nicht auffiel, wie ruhig der Rest der Kommission geworden war. Als ich wieder zu Dumbledore und Minerva-Gouvernante schaute, sah ich diese mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck vor mir stehen. Sie starrten mich an, als hätten sie noch nie eine Frau im Nachthemd gesehen und die beiden anderen Lehrer flüsterten leise aufgeregt miteinander, wobei sie mir immer wieder neugierige Blicke zuwarfen.

_- Was haben die denn plötzlich? - Ist mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen? - Ich bin doch hier das Opfer und nun sehen die mich an als wäre ich das Unheil -_

Ich war froh, als Dumbledore sich endlich räusperte und mich dann fragte: „Was meinen Sie damit, in Ihrer Welt gibt es Bücher und _Filme_ über uns? Meinen Sie mit _Film C_inematographie? Woher kennen Sie Potter und wer bitte ist _VOLDI_?"

Nun klappte mein Unterkiefer nach unten. „Cinematographie"? Wann hatte sich der alte Mann zuletzt über unser Leben informiert? 1890? Und wieso weiß er nicht, wer Voldemort ist? Hier lief etwas ganz gewaltig schief. Keiner sah so aus wie es sich gehörte, weder wie in den Büchern geschweige denn wie in den Filmen, naja, Snape, Lupin und Lockhart sah ich bisher nur verschwommen. Wieso konnte man mich nicht einfach nach London schicken? Von dort wäre ich mit dem Flieger zügig Richtung Deutschland und das Problem wäre gelöst. Überhaupt, fiel mir gerade auf, hatte hier noch nicht einmal ein Zauber stattgefunden. Dumbledore latschte selber los die Kollegen wecken? Hatten die Elfen Urlaub? Minerva sollte mich ins Gästezimmer begleiten? Sollte sie auch noch die Betten beziehen? Und überhaupt und insgesamt, die waren alle so verflucht unfreundlich, als habe ich Ihnen persönlich etwas angetan. Nur Potter, den gab es also offensichtlich wirklich.

Ich legte also ohne nachzudenken sofort nach: „Ich sagte doch, ich kenne Potter durch die Bücher, die bei uns von Alt und Jung gelesen werden. Er und seine Freunde Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger sind die Helden der Bücher. Sie und das Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts kommen auch darin vor, Hagrid, einige Ministeriumsangehörige, auch die Eltern von Draco und noch einige Personen mehr. Daher wusste ich auch bei meinem Auftauchen hier, dass ich nach Dumbledore fragen musste, als mich Filch im Gang aufspürte, und deswegen erkannte ich auch Fawkes und Mrs. Norris. Sie sehen, wir Muggel haben durchaus Kenntnis von Ihnen und Ihrer Welt. Sie brauchen nicht länger so zu tun, als wüssten Sie nicht wovon ich rede."

_- Charlie – STOP!! – Wenn Du denen auch noch die Existenz von Fanfiction um die Ohren haust – von den einzelnen Szenarien ganz zu schweigen – wirst Du hier keinen Fuß mehr auf den Boden bekommen. Einer von denen wird Dein Hirn pürieren und Du verbringst den Rest Deiner Tage in der Geschlossenen, während Du auf einem Stuhl jeden Tag den Sonnenaufgang versuchst zu begreifen – Also VORSICHT!_

Von der Tür kam ein müdes „Ich höre mir den Unsinn nicht länger an, ich geh ins Bett." Gefolgt von einem noch müderen „Soll ich im St. Mungos nachfragen, ob ein Insasse fehlt?"

_St. Mungos – Askaban – _schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich quatschte wieder sofort los „Askaban, die Dementoren, Harrys Taufpate. Das muss Ihnen doch etwas sagen?" Langsam aber sicher hatte ich das Gefühl verrückt zu werden. Konnten die mich wirklich nicht verstehen? Waren das für die wirklich alles böhmische Dörfer, oder war das Ganze ein perfekt abgestimmtes Schauspiel, um mich in die Irre zu führen? Ich kapitulierte langsam.

Dumbledore ging gar nicht auf das von mir Gesagte ein, sondern wechselte abrupt das Thema indem er meinen Ellbogen ergriff und mich Richtung Minerva schob. „Sie sollten jetzt erst einmal auf Ihr Zimmer gehen und sich etwas ausruhen. Ich lasse Ihnen noch etwas zu Essen bringen und danach sollten Sie versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen. Morgen werden wir weiter sehen."

Ich war sprachlos, er servierte mich einfach ab und stellte mich zur Seite? Aber welche Wahl blieb mir? Ob es mir nun passte oder nicht, ich saß hier erst einmal fest. Traum hin oder her, ich musste mich vorerst mit den Gegebenheiten arrangieren. Also konnte ich mich genauso gut in dieses Gästezimmer schleifen lassen und auf ein warmes Bad und ein warmes Bett hoffen, und dass mir eine dicke Erkältung erspart bleiben würde.

Dieser ganze Alptraum wuchs sich langsam zu einer ausgewachsenen Katastrophe aus. Konnte man eigentlich im Traum frieren? Meine Zähne klapperten hörbar und ich brauchte dringendst eine Zigarette. Wollte man im Traum rauchen?

Ich dackelte also gehorsam hinter meiner neuen Gouvernante her, die mich schnellen Schrittes durch ein Gewirr von Gängen hetzten ließ, bis sie schließlich ein riesiges Schlüsselbund in der Hand hielt und damit eine Tür, die ganz am Ende eines langen düsteren Ganges lag, öffnete. Ich wunderte mich, wo sie diesen Schlüsselhaufen nur hatte verstecken können, da sie keinen Mantel oder gar eine Tasche bei sich trug. Ich hatte allerdings keine Zeit mir darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen, weil sie die Tür öffnete und mich sofort resolut am Arm in das Zimmer schob.

_Hallo? – Langsam – wie geht das verknöcherte Huhn mit mir um? – _In mir stiegen unschöne Bilder von alten Erziehungsanstalten auf und das Klappern meiner Zähne wurde noch heftiger.

Sie ging zu einem Tisch, den ich im spärlichen Licht, das aus dem Gang in den Raum fiel, gerade so erkennen konnte und zündete eine darauf stehende Gaslampe an. Das Zimmer war nicht sehr beeindruckend, eher regelrecht deprimierend. Es erinnerte mich an eine alte herunter gekommene Dienstbotenunterkunft.

Ein schmales Bett, ein Schrank, Nachttisch, ein kleiner Schreibtisch mit Hocker vor dem einzigen Fenster ,und dieser wackelige kleine Tisch, auf dem die Lampe stand, waren das einzige Mobiliar. Zum Glück gab es eine weitere Tür, hinter der ich zumindest eine Toilette erhoffte, die Hoffnung auf eine Badewanne hatte ich gerade ersatzlos gestrichen.

Der Minerva-Verschnitt ging zum Schrank, öffnete die Tür, die ohrenbetäubend quietschte, griff hinein und legte mir dann ein Handtuch und ein frisches Nachthemd auf das Fußende des Bettes. Dann ging sie wieder zur Zimmertür und drehte sich dort mit den Worten „Ich werde veranlassen, dass Sie etwas zu essen bekommen" noch einmal kurz zu mir um. Sie warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick durch den kleinen Raum, griff nach dem Türknauf und zog die Tür im Hinausgehen hinter sich zu.

_- Und was sollte das jetzt? - Hat sie sich vergewissern wollen, was alles im Zimmer ist, damit ich nichts mitgehen lasse? - Wieso ist die so unhöflich? - Und was ist das hier bitte für eine Absteige? – _

Ich ging zuerst einmal zur Zimmertür, um zu prüfen, ob meine Wärterin mich nicht vielleicht doch eingeschlossen hatte, aber die Türe ließ sich problemlos öffnen. Ich schob den kleinen Riegel, der auf Augenhöhe angebracht war, zu und ging dann zur zweiten Türe. Wie erwartet befand sich dahinter ein kleines Bad, zwar ohne Wanne aber wenigstens mit Dusche. Das war genau was ich nun erst einmal brauchte. Ich schnappte mir also das Handtuch und das frische Nachthemd und begab mich unter die heiße Dusche. Dabei konnte ich endlich anfangen die bisher erlebten Dinge in Ruhe zu sortieren und mich auch etwas zu beruhigen.

Alles, was ich hier antraf, ergab keinen Sinn. Vielleicht war das hier ein Paralleluniversum von Hogwarts und die konnten gar nicht zaubern? Aber wieso sollte ich von so etwas träumen? Ich konnte es drehen und wenden wie ich wollte, dies hier war der komplette Irrsinn.

Nach der Dusche setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und wartete auf mein Essen. Es kam auch prompt nach einigen Minuten, gebracht von einer jungen Frau, die an meine Tür klopfte, mich schüchtern ansah und leise sagte: „Der Direktor sagt, ich soll Ihnen das Essen bringen". Sie drückte mir ein Tablett in die Hand, drehte sich um und rannte den Gang hinunter als sei sie auf der Flucht.

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer, verschloss die Tür und machte mich über Brot und Tee her. Das Essen war genauso wenig beeindruckend wie das Zimmer, aber ich hatte Hunger und Durst und langsam begann es mir egal zu werden, was als Nächstes auf mich warten würde. Vielleicht sollte ich morgen doch den Astronomieturm suchen und von dort runter springen. Sollte ich schlafen, würde ich von dem Schreck aufwachen und falls nicht – naja – Shit happens, immer noch besser als hier wie Aschenputtel herum zu hocken und abzuwarten was diese unfreundliche Bande mit mir machen wollte.

Bevor ich mich endlich zum Schlafen hinlegte, ging ich nochmals zum Quietschschrank, in dem ich zum Glück eine zweite Decke fand, denn in dem Zimmer war es erbärmlich kalt. So sehr ich mich auch umschaute, ich sah keinerlei Heizkörper, die ich anschalten konnte und es gab auch keinen Kamin, in dem man ein Feuer hätte anzünden können. So ging ich abschließend zum Fenster um einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Viel würde ich in der Dunkelheit zwar nicht sehen können, aber eventuell ergab sich eine Möglichkeit es im Notfall als Fluchtweg nutzen zu können.

Ich öffnete den Flügel und lehnte mich hinaus, um zu sehen, wie weit oben ich gefangen war, denn obwohl meine Tür nicht verschlossen war, fühlte ich mich hier doch wie eine Gefangene. Ich hätte mich in diesem Wirrwarr von Gängen niemals zurecht gefunden, geschweige denn einen Ausgang. Leider gab es vor dem Fenster einen ziemlich breiten Sims, der meinen Blick behinderte, so dass ich mich mit dem Hinterteil innen auf den Rahmen hieven musste um mich weit genug hinaus zu lehnen. Ich wäre beinahe gestürzt, als hinter mir eine müde Stimme durch den Raum hallte: „Halten Sie uns wirklich für so dumm?"

_Aha – einer hier in diesem Laden konnte offensichtlich doch zaubern und o.k. – so viel zu der Idee im Notfall aus dem __Fenster zu flüchten – _dachte ich.

Man hatte wohl eine Art „Ausbruchsicherung" auf diesen Raum gelegt. Ich hoffte nur, dass man mich nicht auch noch unter direkter Beobachtung hatte. Der Gedanke, dass mich jemand im Schlaf sabbern sah, war mir äußerst unangenehm und ein wenig fürchtete ich auch um meine Intimsphäre, schließlich hatte ich vor einiger Zeit noch unter der Dusche gestanden.

_- Sollte da jemand gespannt haben, mach ich den persönlich einen Kopf kürzer – _fluchte ich in mich hinein.

Aber richtig entspannen konnte ich mich nun nicht mehr. Ich kämpfte mich wieder auf den Boden, schloss das Fenster und verkroch mich ins Bett, wo ich trotzdem ziemlich schnell einschlief.


	4. Chapter 4

Als ich erwachte war es draußen schon ziemlich hell, aber ich hatte noch nie ein besonders gutes Zeitgefühl besessen und da der Tag verhangen war und ich den Sonnenstand durch die Wolken nicht sah, konnte es sowohl 7 als auch 10 Uhr sein. Ich kroch aus dem Bett und bemerkte ein kleines Päckchen, das auf dem wackeligen Tisch neben der Gaslampe lag. Sofort ging mein Blick zur Tür, aber der Riegel, den ich in der Nacht vorgeschoben hatte, war noch in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand

– _Zauberei die 2. – _schoss mir durch den Kopf.

Dann schnappte ich mir das Päckchen und entfernte das einfache braune Packpapier. Es enthielt Kleidung, zumindest wenn man das so nennen konnte.

Die kurze Bestandsaufnahme war ernüchternd und langsam aber sicher fühlte ich mich mächtig verarscht. Vor mir auf dem Bett ausgebreitet lag Unterwäsche, die locker aus den Restbeständen einer Gefängnisanstalt stammen konnte – Marke „Feinripp – praktisch und gesund". Dazu gab es eine sackartige Bluse aus einem groben Baumwollstoff in einem widerlichen Braunton, einen gleichartigen etwa knielangen Rock und die Krönung – Halbschuhe, die mich schwer an Lauflernschuhe erinnerten. Sowas hatte nicht einmal meine Oma bei der Gartenarbeit getragen. Da ich leider keine Alternativen hatte, zog ich die Sachen aber trotzdem versuchsweise an. An der Innentür des Quietschschrankes befand sich ein Spiegel und als ich mich darin in den Sachen ansah, traf mich fast der Schlag.

_Charlie – so geht das nicht – Du siehst aus wie Leberwurst in Pelle – So kannst Du auf keinen Fall unter Leute – Die wollen Dich hier wirklich verarschen! – Aber nicht mit mir!_

Ich sah mich im Zimmer um und wühlte in den spärlichen Beständen des Schrankes, bis ich ein großes Stück eines sauberen sehr dünnen weißen Leinenlakens fand. - _Glaubt nicht, ich lasse mich hier von Euch zum Gespött der gesamten magischen Welt machen – ich bin nicht Euer Hampelmann - _grummelte ich innerlich.

Ich zog den dünnen hellgrauen Bettdeckenbezug von meinem Bettzeug und ging damit ins Bad. Da ich keine Schere besaß, schnappte ich mir das Wasserglas, das neben dem kleinen Waschbecken stand, warf es in der Dusche gegen die Kacheln, suchte mir eine scharfe Scherbe heraus und begann mit der scharfen Kante oben in den Bettbezug in der Mitte einen Riss zu schneiden, so dass ich den Bezug wie eine Tunika über den Kopf ziehen konnte. An den Seiten, für die Arme, ritzte ich den Stoff ebenfalls etwas an, so dass ich in Webrichtung die langen Bahnen abreißen konnte. Den unten überflüssigen Stoff entfernte ich genauso. Ich hatte nun etwas, das ein wenig wie eine Toga aussah. Ich stülpte mir die Kreation über den Kopf, schnappte mir das dünne weiße Bettlaken und wickelte es wie einen Pareo um meinen Oberkörper. Die Ecken überkreuzte ich über der Brust und band sie mir im Nacken zusammen. Der Blick in den Spiegel zeigte zwar nicht die Kreation eines neuen aufgehenden Sternes am Modehimmel, aber besser als die viel zu enge Gefängniskluft war dieses Outfit auf jeden Fall.

Damit ich keinen Ärger mit Gouvernanten-Minerva bekam, ging ich zurück ins Bad und sammelte die restlichen Scherben aus der Dusche. Nach der vergeblichen Suche nach einem Papierkorb oder Mülleimer wickelte ich sie in das Packpapier, das noch auf dem Tisch lag, knüllte es zusammen und ließ es dann auf dem Tisch liegen. Sollte es von mir aus hier bis zum Nimmerleinstag herum liegen, mir war das egal. Ich wollte jetzt mein Problem gelöst wissen und aus diesem Irrenhaus schnellstens wieder abhauen.

Ich ging zur Tür, schob den Riegel auf und wollte gerade auf den Flur hinaustreten als die Stimme im Raum schon wieder losblökte „ Welchen Teil der Anweisung WARTEN SIE, BIS SIE ABGEHOLT WERDEN können Sie eigentlich nicht verstehen". _Scheiß Fluchtalarm – dämliches_ _Arschloch – _dachte ich, bevor ich wieder ins Zimmer ging, die Tür provokant offen ließ und mich muffelig auf das Bett fläzte. „Dann wird es Zeit, dass hier endlich mal wer auf der Matte steht, sondern werde ich echt sauer!" drohte ich laut. Ich war sicher, dass mich irgendjemand schon hören würde.

- _Jaaaa sicher – da werden die aber jetzt alle Angst bekommen – huuuu – Charlie wird sauer – _lachte meine innere Stimme mich sofort wieder aus. Die konnte auch so langsam mal ihre große Klappe halten. Nix Konstruktives anzubieten aber sarkastisch werden wollen, großartig.

Nach wenigen Minuten erschien dann aber tatsächlich der Minerva-Verschnitt. Sie kam stocksteif in mein Zimmer, warf sofort einen bösen Blick auf den „Müll" auf dem Tisch und einen vorwurfsvollen auf das ungemachte Bett - _Tickt die nicht sauber? Soll ich hier vielleicht auch noch staubsaugen?_ – dann erst schien sie meine Aufmachung wahrzunehmen und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre mein Leben hier und jetzt beendet. Ich blickte sie trotzig an, aber obwohl sie auf eine Rechtfertigung zu warten schien, wollte ich ihr nicht den Gefallen tun.

„Kommen Sie mit." Herrschte sie mich nach einigen Minuten mit ihrer schrillen Stimme an und drehte sich auch schon auf dem Absatz um. Sie hetzte wieder durch die Gänge und ich fragte mich langsam, ob diese Frau nur im Renngang unterwegs war. Die Schuhe, die man mir gegeben hatte, waren unbequem und ich bemerkte schon nach wenigen Metern, dass ich ziemlich zügig Blasen an den Fersen haben würde. Nach einiger Zeit stoppte sie und öffnete eine Tür, die in ein weiteres Büro führte. Dort saß dann auch der Rest des Inquisitionskommandos und sah mir mürrisch entgegen.

Minerva wies mir einen Stuhl als Sitzgelegenheit an und ging selber zu einem großen Lehnstuhl an den großen Schreibtisch hinüber, an dem die anderen Teilnehmer dieser obskuren Versammlung bereits saßen. Während mich Lupin, offensichtlich aufgrund meiner Kleidungswahl, mit halboffenem Mund etwas dümmlich ansah, bevorzugte Lockhart einen leicht schmierigen Gesichtsausdruck, der mir wohl Einverständnis signalisieren sollte, Dumbledore blickte als sei er gerade mehr mit meinem geistigen Gesundheitszustand befasst und Snape, den ich in der dunkelsten Ecke gerade noch so ausmachen konnte, gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass mich an unterdrücktes Lachen erinnerte. _ - sollte der Snape hier sowas wie Humor haben? - _ging mir durch den Kopf. Das änderte allerdings nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich mich hier gerade wie in einem Gerichtssaal kurz vor der Verkündung meines Todesurteils fühlte.

_Wertlos – Muggel – kann entsorgt werden – Snape, wenn Sie so freundlich wären - _

„Nun meine Liebe", begann Dumbledore die Gerichtsverhandlung und meine innere Stimme brüllte - _ALARM!!! – meine Liebe? – so fangen meistens schlechte Nachrichten an –_

„Wir sind heute Nacht nicht untätig gewesen und haben leider keine guten Nachrichten für Sie."

– _Bingo! – war ja klar – _

Er sah mich weiter ernst an, als er fortfuhr: „Es scheint, als gebe es eine Dimensionsverschiebung, die in relativer…"

„Halt, Stop!" rief ich dazwischen. „Geht das auch für Muggel verständlich? Ich verstehe kein Wort."

Er sah mich ernst an und zum ersten Mal glaubte ich etwas wie Verständnis und, was mir gar nicht gefiel, Mitleid in seinem Blick zu erkennen.

„Nun", begann er erneut, „es ist offensichtlich eine Art „Riss" zwischen unseren Welten entstanden. Dies geschieht nur sehr selten und wird normalerweise von gewissen Vorzeichen begleitet, die es uns ermöglichen unsere Welt während dieser Situation magisch abzuschirmen, damit das, was Ihnen geschehen ist, nicht passieren kann."

_- Ja, alles klar, ich verstehe, soll ich Euch Einsteins Formel ausrechnen, wie man das kittet? Hilfe, was quatscht der da, ich will nach Hause, kann doch nicht so schwer sein! -_

„Und was bedeutet das nun genau für mich?" fragte ich, weil ich absolut keinen Schimmer hatte, was der Mann mir offensichtlich vorsichtig mitteilen wollte.

„Wir könnten Sie nach Hause schicken, ohne dass es irgendwelche Konsequenzen für beide Welten hätte."

– _na also – geht doch – dann mach endlich voran – _

„Allerdings.."

- _Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, was denn nun noch? –_

„Wären Sie dann morgen Nacht wieder hier."

Nun war sein Blick eindeutig freundlich und voller Anteilnahme, allerdings konnte ich mich unter diesen Umständen nicht darüber freuen.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?" hakte ich nach. „Jedes Mal, wenn Sie mich nach Hause schicken, wäre ich wenige Stunden später wieder hier? Wieso? Was habe ich denn mit dem ganzen Dimensionsscheiß zu tun?" Ich stand schon wieder kurz vor der Hysterie. Die Aussicht hier zu bleiben war genauso bescheiden wie die Aussicht zwischen meiner und dieser Welt ständig hin und her pendeln zu müssen.

Nun mischte sich Lupin ein und sagte: „Darüber haben wir selbstverständlich auch nachgedacht und uns besprochen." Irgendwie gefiel mir nicht wie er, während er sprach, immer wieder zu seinen Kollegen hinüber schaute, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass er weiterreden durfte. „Wir können, wie gesagt, bisher nur spekulieren und haben ausgiebig alle Möglichkeiten abgewägt."

- _Meine Güte – Kerl, komm in die Hufe und quatsch mir keine Opern vor – _dachte ich angenervt.

„Wir denken, dass es mit einigen Informationen zusammenhängt, die Sie augenscheinlich haben."

– _Herr schmeiß Hirn vom Himmel – was will der degenerierte Wolf mir sagen? –_

„Welche Informationen? Reden Sie von den Büchern, von denen ich Ihnen erzählt habe? Da bin ich aber sicher keine Spezialistin auf diesem Gebiet. Ich hab noch nicht einmal alle ganz gelesen. Viele Stellen nur überflogen, aber ich kann Ihnen bestimmt jemanden vermitteln, der sich da super auskennt."

Ich versuchte mich irgendwie aus der Affäre zu ziehen, was sich hier anbahnte gefiel mir nicht. Ich war kein abenteuerlustiger Mensch, ich war auch nicht besonders mutig, die ganze Zauberwelt ging mir jetzt schon auf den Keks und ich hatte nicht vor mich in Dinge einzumischen, denen ich mit Sicherheit nicht gewachsen war. Was dachten die, wen die vor sich hatten? Mutter Theresa? Ich wollte keinesfalls in einen Krieg hineingezogen werden, ich wollte nach Hause, eine bequeme Jeans anziehen, einen heißen Kaffee und eine Zigarette und danach ein leckeres Steak vom Grill inklusive Folienkartoffel. Ich wollte meine Brille, weil mir dieses ständige verschwommene Sehfeld auf den Keks ging. Fernsehen, Radio hören, im Internet stöbern. Ja, ich wollte sogar liebend gerne wieder einen richtig beschissenen Tag im Büro erleben. DAS waren die Dinge, die ich wollte. Aber man bekommt ja selten, was man wirklich will…..

Nun begann Lockhart: „Sie brauchen sich überhaupt keine Gedanken zu machen. Sie werden sehen, in ein paar Tagen haben Sie sich hier richtig gut eingelebt. Es wird Ihnen gefallen. Sie müssen auch nichts weiter tun. Sie schreiben uns einfach ihre Informationen auf und um den Rest kümmere ich mich. Ich verspreche Ihnen, in spätestens einer Woche sind Sie wieder vergnügt und lebenslustig in Ihrer Welt."

– _würg- der labert ja noch schlimmer als im Film – was für ein widerlicher Quatschkopf – _dachte ich, während ich ihn genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

Er sah wirklich nicht gerade schlecht aus, wenn man auf diesen aalglatten Typ blondierter Playboy steht, den man manchmal in Surfer-Filmen zu Gesicht bekommt.

- _Selbstverliebt und abgehoben, hat wahrscheinlich seinen ersten Ferrari-Besen direkt von Papa zur Volljährigkeit bekommen - _dachte ich weiter. Und kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich den Kerl nicht mochte und ihm nicht traute, weder im Buch noch im Film und ganz bestimmt nicht hier.

Also setzte ich zuckersüß an: „Dann habe ich eine tolle Neuigkeit für Sie. Sie schicken mich schnell zurück, bestimmt eine Ihrer leichtesten Übungen, ich besorge Ihnen das komplette Buchmaterial, sie lesen es dann schnell durch und lösen den ganzen Schlamassel. In der Zeit könnten Ihre Kollegen wieder ihrer eigentlichen Tätigkeit nachgehen, ich wäre rasch wieder hier verschwunden, sie würden für Ihre tollen Taten berühmt und würden noch mehr Geld und Ruhm einheimsen und wir leben alle glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Lebensende. Klingt doch gut, oder? Abgemacht?"

Irgendwie sah sein Gesicht nach meiner Erwiderung nicht mehr ganz so selbstbewusst aus und ich musste innerlich grinsen. Diese aufgeblasene Leberwurst war haargenau wie erwartet.

„Nun ja, das könnten wir ja im Kollegenkreis noch einmal besprechen, sofort kann ich natürlich nicht…"

„Ich würde nun aufhören mich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, wenn ich Du wäre", mischt sich nun Snape vom Ende des Tisches ein. „Du wurdest durchschaut und sie glaubt Dir kein Wort."

Ich hatte immer noch Probleme die Stimme mit dem Snape, den ich aus den Filmen kannte, in Einklang zu bringen, er klang völlig anders, die Stimme war dunkel, fast heiser und er sprach in einem seltsam müden fast gelangweilten Ton. Kurz und prägnant waren seine Ansagen allerdings trotzdem. Und wieder musste ich ein Lachen verbeißen, als ich sah wie Lockhart erst den Mund öffnete um etwas zu erwidern, ihn dann aber sofort mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck wieder schloss. Er sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Meine Liebe", setzte Dumbledore nun wieder an „Sie haben uns gestern einige Dinge gesagt. Wir konnten natürlich nicht zugeben, dass vieles uns durchaus bekannt war. Und ich versichere Ihnen, es bedeutet auch nicht, dass Sie die Werke der Schriftstellerin genauestens kennen müssen. Die Geschehnisse müssen sich nicht genau so abspielen. Wir brauchen nur die Eckdaten, dann können wir eine Strategie ausarbeiten. Der Riss zwischen den Welten wird sich in wenigen Wochen wieder schließen und dann werden wir Sie heil, unversehrt und dauerhaft wieder in Ihr eigenes Leben zurück schicken können.


	5. Chapter 5

„Der Riss zwischen den Welten wird sich in wenigen Wochen wieder schließen und dann werden wir Sie heil, unversehrt und dauerhaft wieder in Ihr eigenes Leben zurück schicken können."

In einigen Wochen? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, ich sollte hier EINIGE WOCHEN festhängen?

„Aber das geht nicht", versuchte ich meine Bedenken in Worte zu fassen. „Ich habe ein Heim, eine Familie (dass es nur mein Freund und einige Haustiere waren, ging ihn ja nichts an), einen Job! Ich kann nicht einfach einige Wochen verschwinden. Mein Chef wird mir kündigen, meine Familie wird verhungern (naja, so drastisch wohl nicht, aber es klang so schön verzweifelt). Sie zerstören damit mein ganzes Leben!"

„Nein", widersprach Minerva, und irgendwie klang ihre Stimme nicht mehr ganz so schrill. „Es wird so sein, als seien Sie nie fortgewesen. Sie werden an dem Punkt wieder in Ihrem Leben eintreffen, an dem Sie es verlassen haben. Es würde zu weit führen Ihnen die Zusammenhänge erklären zu wollen, wahrscheinlich würden Sie es auch gar nicht verstehen. Aber darüber brauchen Sie sich wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern." Der Rest der konspirativen Bande, die mich in diesen Schlamassel hineingezogen hatte, nickte zustimmend und so versuchte ich zumindest ihnen Glauben zu schenken.

„Ich stelle allerdings einige Bedingungen" begann ich nun vorsichtig. So, wie ich bisher hier vegetiert hatte, ging es auf keinen Fall auch nur einen einzigen Tag weiter.

„Nur zu, meine Liebe." forderte Dumbledore mich auf weiter zu sprechen.

_- Wenn der noch einmal „meine Liebe" sagt, bekomme ich einen Schreikrampf -_

„Also ich brauche eine Brille, die hat absolute Priorität, damit ich endlich wieder vernünftig sehen kann. Dann hätte ich gerne ein paar Jeans, T-Shirts, Pullis usw., also insgesamt warme Klamotten. Hier in dem ollen Kasten ist es saukalt und ich will mir keine Lungenentzündung holen. Dazu brauche ich natürlich auch noch einige andere Dinge, Zahnbürste, Haarbürste, Föhn, etwas Make-Up, und ganz ganz dringend Kippen."

„Ein Kollege wird Sie später ins Dorf begleiten, dort werden Sie die nötigsten Dinge erstehen können. Ob man dort auch einen „Föhn" und „Kippen" führt, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Was ist denn das?" fragte Dumbledore zurück und ich stöhnte innerlich auf, der hatte wirklich keine Ahnung von unserer Welt.

„Ach, das zu erklären wird zu langwierig", erwiderte ich, „ich werde schon sehen, was ich bekommen kann."

„Fein, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Nun müssen wir uns nur noch überlegen, wie wir Sie in der Zeit in unseren Schulalltag integrieren können, damit niemand Fragen wegen Ihres Aufenthaltes stellt. Was können Sie denn?"

_- hihi ja Charlie, was kannst Du denn so? – Essen – DVDs ansehen – Lesen – Breites Repertoire – und so unglaublich selten – hihi _mein Unterbewusstsein machte sich schon wieder über mich lustig, das stand bald auf der Abschussliste – _Schnauze! und Memo an Gehirn – wenn ich Sarkasmus will, sage ich Bescheid!-_

„Also als Schülerin oder Referendarin können wir sie keinesfalls einsetzen, dazu ist sie zu alt." bekam ich von Lockhart mit hämischem Unterton seine Retourkutsche. – _Freust Du dämlicher Lackaffe Dich nun? – Warten wir mal ab, wie Du mit Ende 30 aussiehst – Arschloch! -_

_- Scheiße Charlie – was kannst Du, was hier gebraucht wird? – Hättest Friseurin werden sollen, das würde hier wirklich dringend gebraucht – denk nach, denk nach, denk nach - _

„Was arbeiten Sie denn in Ihrem Leben?" mischte sich Minerva ein, die mir mein Dilemma offensichtlich vom Gesicht ablesen konnte. Ich sah sie etwas zweifelnd an, als ich antwortete, dass ich in der Qualitätsmanagementabteilung eines Reifenherstellers arbeitete. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir genug. Sie hatte keinen Plan was das war.

„Aber ich kann ganz gut mit Tieren umgehen, ich habe selber einige Haustiere. Vielleicht könnte ich bei Hagrid? den gibt es doch, oder? als Praktikantin arbeiten? Ich bin wirklich gut zu Tieren." sagte ich, obwohl ich selber etwas an der Idee zweifelte. Haustiere zu besitzen qualifizierte mich ja nun nicht automatisch als Tierpflegerin.

„Auch gut zu Vögeln?" kam von Ende des Tisches und ich fuhr ruckartig in meinem Stuhl hoch, verfluchte die nicht vorhandene Sehhilfe, und schoss meinen giftigsten Blick in die Richtung. Das hatte ich doch nun nicht wirklich gehört, oder? Wollte der Kerl sich über mich lustig machen? Dazu war meine beschissene Lage nicht geeignet und meine derzeitige Stimmung bestimmt nicht. Aber er sprach schon wieder beiläufig weiter „Wir könnten sie doch für die Eulerei brauchen, Alberus? Die Stelle ist unbesetzt und Hagrid bringt sowieso meist nicht die nötige Zeit und Geduld auf."

„Eine hervorragende Idee." bestätigte Dumbledore und ich war mir plötzlich nicht sicher, ob irgendjemand begriffen hatte, was mich so auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Eventuell kannte man den Ausdruck, der mich wie eine Rakete beinahe hatte hochgehen lassen, hier genauso wenig wie einen Föhn?

„Was meinen Sie? Sie haben sich ja rasch mit Fauwkes angefreundet. Glauben Sie mit Eulen und anderen Greifvögeln kämen Sie auch zurecht?"

Ich dachte kurz nach, meine Eltern hatten in meiner Jugend Habichte und Falken gehabt, weil das Hobby meines Vaters die Falknerei war. Auch wenn ich damals noch zu klein war, um mich um die Fütterung kümmern zu dürfen, hatte ich doch täglich mit den Tieren zu tun, doch ja, ich traute es mir durchaus zu.

„Ich denke, damit könnte ich fertig werden." stimmte ich somit zu und setzte nach.

„Aber beantworten Sie mir auch eine Frage. Stimmen denn all die Dinge, die Sie gestern unkommentiert gelassen haben? Askaban, Dementoren, Voldemort usw.?"

„Ja. Sie stimmen. Und es gibt noch einiges mehr, was Sie im Laufe Ihres Aufenthaltes hier erfahren werden. Aber damit befassen wir uns, wenn Sie aus der…." – er sah meinen Couture-Entwurf zweifelnd an „ –_ANTIKE?_ – wieder in der Gegenwart angelangt sind."

„Minerva, begleitest Du unseren Gast ins Dorf oder hast Du andere Verpflichtungen?" wandte er sich an den Gouvernanten-Verschnitt, der mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so verbiestert zu sein schien.

„Ich müsste eigentlich in meine Klasse, ich werde Sybill fragen, ob sie ein oder zwei Stunden erübrigen kann", erhielt er zur Antwort, während mein Gehirn ratterte, Sybill, Sybill, wer war Sybill – die Wahrsagerin? Tre..Dingenskirchen? Die mit den dicken Brillengläsern, die so tollpatschig war? Mist, ich hätte mir auch die „Nebencharaktere" der Rowling-Geschichten besser merken sollen.

Ich ging kurz auf mein Zimmer, in dem ich endlich etwas vorteilhaftere Kleidung vorfand - _Danke Dumbledore, oder wer auch immer – _und stiefelte kurze Zeit später mit Sybill, die weder fast blind, noch besonders tollpatschig, sondern einfach eine nette kleine Frau, vielleicht in meinem Alter, sofern man das vergleichen konnte, allerdings auch etwas schüchtern, zumindest mir gegenüber, war, ins Dorf.

Dem Himmel leise dankend, stellte sich auch ihr Geschmack als wesentlich ansprechender als der von Minerva heraus, und so zeigte sie mir gezielt die Läden, in denen ich die meisten der Dinge, dich mir so am Herzen lagen, bekommen konnte. Zigaretten fand ich zu meinem Unmut nirgendwo und auch ein Föhn war trotz aller Versuche nicht aufzutreiben. Ich musste mich also mit dem Gedanken anfreunden meine von Natur aus leider sehr krausen und eigenwilligen Haare irgendwie anders in den Griff zu bekommen, bisher allerdings seit Jahrzehnten schon ohne Erfolgt – naja.

Einige Haarspangen und Klammern später hoffte ich das richtige „Werkzeug" beisammen zu haben. Wir gingen dann zu einem Optiker, der es schaffte mir innerhalb von 10 Minuten ein Sehwerkzeug auf die Nase zu setzen, dass mich sofort in Begeisterung ausbrechen ließ. Ich sah endlich wieder klar und deutlich – hervorragend um genau zu sein. Ich dankte dem kleinen Mann überschwänglich, der offensichtlich meinen Freudentaumel nicht verstehen konnte, und sah mich nun genau in den schmalen malerischen Gassen um.

Der Ausflug in das Dorf machte mir sehr viel Spaß und erinnerte mich etwas an Zuhause. Ich war ebenfalls in einem Dorf aufgewachsen, allerdings hatte bei uns die Entwicklung nicht halt gemacht und die kleinen hübschen Läden waren in den meisten Fällen einem Einkaufszentrum gewichen. Fast jedes Dorf hatte heutzutage ein Industriegebiet, in dem sich die großen Supermarktketten und Baumärkte mit ihren hässlichen Gebäuden aneinander reihten. Hier gab es noch Läden für den speziellen Bedarf und so stand ich immer wieder staunend vor den Auslagen hinter den kleinen Fenstern des „Bekleidungsausstatters", der „Woll- und Nähstube" und dem Schreibwarenhandel „Die Feder", der im Fenster wunderschöne Federkiele, Schreibfedern und Tintenfässer, sowie Siegelwachs und Siegel anbot. Sowas bekam man bei uns eventuell noch auf einem Trödelmarkt zu sehen, und selbst dort waren es keine Originale mehr, sondern maschinell gefertigte Plagiate, mit denen man die Käufer übers Ohr hauen wollte.

Zwar musste ich mir die Idee mit den Jeans und den T-Shirts ziemlich schnell von der Backe putzen, aber ich fand einige sehr bequeme wadenlange Kleider und sogar ein paar viktorianische Schnürstiefel, in die ich mich Hals über Kopf verliebte und damit prompt das mir zugestandene Budget, dass Sybill verwaltete, überzog. Mit einem leisen „Sie geben es mir irgendwann wieder" kaufte sie mir trotzdem die Stiefel und zwinkerte mir auf dem Heimweg mehrmals verschwörerisch zu. Offensichtlich hatte ich zumindest eine Freundin in diesem Irrenhaus gewonnen, was mich wenigstens vorübergehend etwas aufheiterte.

Wieder im Schloss angelangt, wollte ich sofort in mein Zimmer, um mich endlich, für meine Begriffe, menschlich herrichten zu können, aber Sybill steuerte einen anderen Weg an und meinte nur ich würde ab jetzt im Angestelltentrakt wohnen, damit kein weiteres Aufsehen erregt würde. Das Zimmer, in das sie mich nun führte, war auch weitaus mehr nach meinem Geschmack und der Vorstellung, die ich mir anfangs gemacht hatte. Es war geräumig, mit einem kleinen offenen Kamin an der Längswand und einem hübschen Badezimmer mit Wanne. Auf einer Seite war ein bequem aussehendes breites Bett mit Nachttisch, einem schmalen Schrank und einer kleinen Spiegelkommode, auf der anderen Seite stand ein kleiner Sekretär neben einer zierlichen Couchgarnitur mit dazugehörigem Tisch. Gemütlich, sauber und vor allem Lichtjahre von der Zelle entfernt, in der ich die erste Nacht hatte zubringen müssen.

Ich packte meine neu erstandenen Schätze aus, duschte, zog ein dunkelblaues Kleid an, fummelte irgendwie meine nassen Haare im Nacken mit etlichen Spangen hoch und fest, schminkte mich ein wenig, und fühlte mich nach einem Blick in den Spiegel fast wieder wie ein Mensch. Ich sah zwar irgendwie aus, als sei ich von einer Mottoparty „England im 18. Jahrhundert" übrig geblieben, aber damit würde ich hier nicht auffallen. Die Sache mit den nassen Haaren musste ich aber noch mit Dumbledore irgendwie klären. Krauses Haar braucht ewig, bis es an der Luft trocknet, da würde er sich eine Lösung einfallen lassen müssen, ich sah nicht ein auf Hygiene zu verzichten, nur um hier nicht krank zu werden.

Als es klopfte ging ich zur Tür, um zu öffnen. Vor mir stand Gouvernantchen und fragte mich mit einem Lächeln _Stopp, die kann lächeln? – hat die geraucht? – _ob ich fertig sei, damit sie mir den Weg in die große Halle zeigen könne, wo auch gleich das Mittagessen serviert würde. Sie sah mir wohl an, dass ich ihr neues nettes Ich nicht so recht einordnen konnte und versuchte zu erklären: „Wir mussten uns distanziert geben. Wir wussten nicht wer Sie sind und was sie vorhatten. Ich hoffe Sie nehmen dies als kleine Entschuldigung an und wir werden gut zusammenarbeiten."

Naja, was sollte ich schon darauf antworten? „_Rutsch mir den Buckel runter, alte Krähe?"_ Und irgendwie konnte ich ja auch verstehen, dass man einem vollständig fremden Menschen, der nachts im eigenen Haus unangemeldet auftaucht, nicht sofort um den Hals fällt und ihn auch noch begeistert bleiben lässt.

„Schon gut." sagte ich also und lächelte zurück. Sie schien einen Moment aufzuatmen und dann gingen wir zur Fütterung. Ich hoffte auf ein reichliches warmes Essen, denn mein Magen hing mittlerweile in den Knien, und wenn Dumbledore nicht wollte, dass ich nächste Woche wieder wegen Kleidung ins Dorf musste und sein Budget weiter strapazierte, sollte er mich zumindest angemessen mit Nahrung versorgen. Schließlich war schon das Frühstück ausgefallen, was mir zwar normalerweise nicht viel ausmachte, aber meine letzte Mahlzeit konnte man wohl auch nicht als sättigend und nährend bezeichnen.

In der großen Halle angekommen, die übrigens wieder auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit Buch und Film aufwies, stellte ich fest, dass ich neben einem ziemlich großen Kerl, der vermutlich Hagrid war, an einer riesigen Tafel, die auf einem Podest an der Kopfseite des Raumes stand Platz nehmen sollte. Das gefiel mir wiederum gar nicht, da saß ich ja wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft an einem etwas abseits stehenden Tisch mit den anderen Angestellten, von denen es ja noch einige geben musste, einen ruhigen Platz zugewiesen zu bekommen.

- _Tja Charlie – Satz mit X – war Nix – reiß Dich zusammen –_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hier geht es also weiter. Wenn ich zu schnell bin, sagt doch einfach Bescheid. Wenn es zu öde ist, bitte auch. Oder soll ich den ganzen Mist einfach löschen? Ich bettel nicht gerne um Revs, aber so gar keine Meldung ist irgendwie unheimlich.. :-O**

Gouvernantchen-Minerva stellte mir nun Hagrid vor, und wieder einmal war ich verwundert, wie sehr diese Menschen von den Vorlagen in den Filmen und Büchern abwichen. Hagrid war zwar sehr groß, aber unter einem Riesen stellte ich mir nun doch etwas anderes vor.

Er wäre vermutlich ein super Basketball-Spieler in unserer Welt geworden. Ich schätzte ihn auf etwa 2,20 m. Dass er täglich in Wald und Wiesen unterwegs war, ließ sich allerdings nicht verleugnen. Er trug praktische Kleidung, teilweise aus Leder und wirkte auf mich eher wie ein gemütlicher Holzfäller aus den einsamen Weiten Alaskas. Er begrüßte mich sehr freundlich und versprach, mir am Nachmittag noch einige seiner Lieblinge vorzustellen, als er erfuhr, dass ich die Arbeit in der Eulerei übernehmen sollte, damit er entlastet würde.

Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er in den wirklichen Grund meiner Anwesenheit eingeweiht war und versuchte deshalb diesem Thema auch vorsorglich auszuweichen, damit ich hier nicht ins nächste Fettnäpfchen trat.

Nachdem ich mich neben Hagrid niedergelassen hatte, wurde ich nur kurz von Dumbledore den anderen anwesenden Angestellten und Lehrern als neue Assistentin von Hagrid vorgestellt. Sybill, die auf der anderen Seite neben mir saß, nannte mir ohne Unterlass die entsprechenden Namen und hatte meist auch die ein oder andere Anekdote zu den Personen auf Lager. Allerdings war mir das alles viel zu viel. Mit Namen hatte ich es nicht und spätestens nach der vierten lustigen Begebenheit, die meine mittlerweile ziemlich gesprächige Sitznachbarin zum Besten gab, schwirrte mir der Kopf und schaltete mein Gehör auf Durchzug. Ich versuchte mir nur die Gesichter zu den mir ohnehin geläufigen Namen zu merken und hoffte nicht allzu peinlich aufzufallen, wenn ich letztendlich doch jemanden falsch ansprach. Zudem hegte ich die leise Hoffnung, dass mein Aufenthalt nun, nachdem die Grundsatzprobleme hoffentlich gelöst waren, eventuell doch ganz interessant und vergnüglich werden könnte.

Wer hatte schon die Möglichkeit Hogwarts einmal live und in Farbe zu erleben? Ich schielte kurz zu Dumbledore und überlegte, ob er mir eventuell den einen oder anderen Zauber einmal zeigen würde. Es gab Dinge, die wollte ich einfach einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen. Ich erwartete nicht, dass ich mich als unentdecktes Talent entpuppen würde, da kam der unerschütterliche Realist in mir durch, aber eine Schwäche für mystische Dinge hatte ich auf jeden Fall, sonst wäre der ganze Harry-Potter-Hype wohl spurlos an mir vorüber gegangen.

Während ich meinen Gedanken nach hing und auf das Essen wartete, waren die Schüler eingetroffen und hatten sich auch an ihren Tischen platziert. Ich schaute ein wenig unsicher auf die Schülerschar hinunter und fühlte auch die neugierigen Blicke, die einige mehr oder weniger offen zu mir hinauf schickten. So wäre ich beinahe vor Schreck samt Stuhl nach hinten gesprungen, als das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien und ich meinen ersten richtigen Zauber sah. Das Brathähnchen, das direkt vor mir auftauchte, holte mich aber sofort wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen und somit mein Bedürfnis der Nahrungsaufnahme zurück und so begann ich mich von den Leckereien zu bedienen, die meine kühnsten Erwartungen bei Weitem übertrafen.

Während alle in Ruhe aßen, bot sich mir auch endlich die Möglichkeit meine neuen Brille zu nutzen und mir die Lehrer in aller Ruhe genau ansehen zu können.

Lockhart, der mir schräg gegenüber saß, sah so aus, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Obwohl er offensichtlich Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres inklusive seiner Frisur legte, entsprach er einem aufgeblasenen Fatzke, seine Frisur war albern und eine Spur zu gepflegt, seine Kleidung eine Spur zu auffallend, genau wie seine affektierten Tischmanieren und sein aufgesetztes Lachen. Ich grinste insgeheim, als mir auffiel, wo sich durchaus schon Spuren seines offensichtlich auch eine Spur zu übertriebenen Lebenswandels, sowohl im Gesicht als auch am Körper, zeigten. In einigen Jahren sähe er verlebt und aufgeschwemmt aus – Typ alternder Playboy eben. – _geschieht Dir Recht - _

Lupin hingegen wirkte wie ein harmloser Bücherwurm. Er sah nett aus, langweilig, durchschnittlich – eben einfach belanglos nett. An ihm war eigentlich kein markantes Merkmal, welches ihn als Werwolf auswies.

_-Hui - eine sehr logische Schlussfolgerung, Charlie – welches Kennzeichen hat denn ein Werwolf, Frau Expertin? – _

bekam ich von mir selber prompt Kontra.

Naja, irgendwie hatte ich ihn mir, wenn er schon nicht wie Lupin aus den Filmen rüberkam, dann doch wenigstens wie Jack Nicholson in „Wolf" vorgestellt, dass man ihm anmerkt, dass er extrem gut hören oder riechen kann oder sonst über „wölfische Eigenarten" verfügt, aber Fehlanzeige auf der ganzen Linie. Ich war nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt von den Gesprächen am Tisch viel mitbekam, er schien vielmehr in seinen eigenen Überlegungen zu brüten. Außerdem hatte er, wie ich leider auch, etwas Übergewicht und ich fragte mich sofort, ob sich das auch auf seine Erscheinung als Werwolf auswirken würde. In meinem Kopf formierte sich das Bild eines pummeligen Schäferhundes, der mit Pausbäckchen die Lefzen hochzog und ich unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Snape saß dummerweise in meiner Stuhlreihe ziemlich am anderen Ende der Tafel und wenn ich mich nicht neugierig über den halben Tisch nach vorne lehnen wollte, musste ich mir ihn wohl oder übel bei anderer Gelegenheit näher ansehen.

Die Schüler beachtete ich nicht sonderlich, da ich keine Ahnung hatte nach wem ich Ausschau halten sollte, Potter würde wohl auch nicht aussehen wie im Film, und somit genoss ich weiter das hervorragende Essen und unterhielt mich mit Sybill und Hagrid.

Nach dem Essen belegte mich Hagrid sofort mit Beschlag und wollte mir seine tierischen Freunde vorstellen. Eigentlich hätte ich lieber noch einige meiner Fragen mit Dumbledore geklärt, aber er schien so begeistert in mir auch einen Tierfreund gefunden zu haben, dass ich ihm seinen Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen konnte. Ich verließ also mit ihm die Halle und wir gingen hinaus in den Schlosshof, folgten von dort einem schmalen Pfad über eine Wiese, bis wir an seiner Hütte ankamen.

Als er die Tür öffnete, kam mir sofort ein etwas tollpatschiger Junghund entgegen, der mich freudig begrüßte. Mir stockte der Atem, konnte das sein? War das wirklich – wie hieß er noch – Fang??? als Welpe? Wenn ja, dann war ich hier bevor Harry Potter auf die Schule kommen würde? Etwa ein Jahr früher? Ich überlegte krampfhaft, ob Fangs Alter in einem der Bücher Erwähnung fand, konnte mich aber nicht daran erinnern. Und selbst wenn, sollte ich mittlerweile gelernt haben, dass dies nicht auch hier der Fall sein musste. Der Hund vor mir musste etwa 6 bis 8 Monate alt sein und die Rasse passte auffallend. Ich ging in die Hocke und knuddelte den lieben Kerl, der sich sofort auf den Rücken legte und mir so signalisierte, dass ich seinen Bauch kraulen sollte.

Meine Bestätigung bekam ich sofort als ich Hagrid lachend sagen hörte „Fang mag Sie, Miss Leven, Sie sind in Ordnung."

Ich sah zu ihm hoch und meinte „Vielen Dank, aber nennen Sie mich bitte Charlie, wir werden viel zusammen arbeiten und ich habe schon genug Probleme damit, dass alle anderen hier mich „meine Liebe" nennen."

Hagrid lachte und erwiderte sofort „Gerne, wirklich gerne, ich heiße Rubeus, aber Hagrid tuts auch."

Ich reichte ihm grinsend meine mittlerweile ziemlich dreckige Hand, die er aber trotzdem sofort ergriff und herzlich schüttelte. Einen Moment fühlte ich mich wohl, es schien mir als habe ich den zweiten Freund gewonnen.

Wir verbrachten noch einige Stunden zusammen, in denen er mir viele Tiere zeigte, von denen ich einige bestaunte, andere belächelte und auch einige Exemplare nur aus respektvoller Entfernung ansah. Danach führte er mich zur Eulerei, erklärte mir die Arbeit und zeigte mir wo ich Futter und Wasser für die Tiere fand und welche Eulen zur Schule gehörten oder in Privatbesitz waren. Ich war begeistert, weil einige sehr seltene Exemplare darunter waren. Die Tiere schienen auch alle recht umgänglich und an den Menschen gewöhnt zu sein. So verlor ich schnell meine Scheu und bewegte mich bald ebenso selbstverständlich wie Hagrid in dem Gehege.

Es gab ein weiteres Gehege mit anderen Greifvögeln, das ich aber nicht übernehmen sollte, vielleicht später, wenn ich mich bewährt und eine gewisse Routine entwickelt hatte. Als wir in diesem Gehege standen, sprangen mir zwei Vögel sofort ins Auge. Bei dem einen handelte es sich um einen wunderschönen Rothabicht, eine Raubvogelart, die man in meiner Welt in Freiheit leider immer seltener antrifft. Beim Anblick des zweiten Vogels traf mich fast der Schlag – vor mir, mich aufmerksam beobachtend, saß ein leibhaftiger Kondor. Ich konnte meinen Blick von diesem imposanten Geier fast nicht abwenden. Er schien mich genauso intensiv zu mustern wie ich ihn. Seine Augen strahlten eine Klugheit, fast Weisheit aus. Ich konnte es nicht erklären, aber dieser Vogel zog mich sofort in seinen Bann, fast mehr als Fawkes.

Hagrid freute sich ganz offensichtlich, als er bemerkte, dass genau diese beiden Vögel mein Interesse erweckten und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis wir in ein lebhaftes Gespräch über Greifvögel und deren Haltung verwickelt waren, in dem ich ihm natürlich auch von den Habichten, Bussarden und Falken erzählte, die mein Vater besessen hatte. Ich vergaß über dieses Gespräch vollkommen wo ich mich befand und als er darauf hinwies, dass wir zum Abendessen aufbrechen müssten, war ich erstaunt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

Einige Schüler und auch diverse Lehrer rümpften ganz ungeniert die Nase als wir mit einigen Minuten Verspätung und ziemlich verschmutzt, immer noch diskutierend, an der Abendtafel erschienen, aber es war mir egal. Ich hatte mich zum ersten Mal seit meinem unfreiwilligen Exil frei und unbekümmert gefühlt. Die Arbeit mit den Tieren würde mir Spaß machen und die Gespräche mit Hagrid waren eine wahre Fundgrube an Informationen über alternative Heilmethoden bei Tieren, die ich aufsog wie ein Schwamm. Ich musste zugeben, ich hatte mich für einige Stunden glücklich gefühlt.

Aber wie es so mit den glücklichen Momenten im Leben ist, sie gehen zu schnell vorbei und schon holt einen die böse Realität wieder ein. Meine kam in Form eines arrogant grinsenden Lockharts, der mich von oben bis unten fast mitleidig ansah und dann meinte „Dumbledore erwartet Sie. Wir haben wichtige Dinge zu besprechen." – _Arschloch! Als wenn Dumbledore Dir wirklich Wichtiges erzählen würde, träum weiter –_ dachte ich und rannte in mein Zimmer, um mir wenigstens schnell die Hände zu waschen und ein sauberes Kleid anzuziehen.

Als ich wieder in den Flur hastete, fiel mir ein, dass dieser eingebildete Schnösel mir nicht gesagt hatte, wo ich erwartet wurde. Also stand ich etwas dumm im Gang herum, bis es hinter mir ein merkwürdiges Geräusch gab – ich fuhr herum und sah…..den ersten Elf meines Lebens….Ich war mir nicht klar, was ich erwartet hatte. Ein Wesen, das aussah wie in den Filmen? Nun, dass ich damit nicht zu rechnen hatte, sollte ich doch inzwischen begriffen haben. Eine Art affenähnliches unbehaartes Wesen? Nichts von dem traf zu. Was dort vor mir stand sah aus wie ein Mensch, kleiner und zierlicher, aber durchaus menschenähnlich. Ungewöhnlich waren lediglich die übergroßen Kulleraugen, die extrem lange gerade und spitze Nase und die spitzen Ohren.

_- Ob hier mal Vulkanier zu Besuch gewesen waren? – _amüsierte sich auch prompt mein Unterbewusstsein.

Es war auch nicht in Lumpen gehüllt oder wirkte sonderlich verschüchtert oder unterwürfig. Er sah mich offen an und meinte mit einem Lächeln „Miss möchten mir folgen, bitte?"

_- Halleluja – es gibt hier Anstand, Sitte und Höflichkeit – das ich das noch erleben darf –_

„Gerne, vielen Dank" antwortete ich brav und trabte hinter ihm her. Diesmal ging es wieder in eine neue Ecke des Schlosses und ich fragte mich ob ich jemals einen der Räume, die ich bisher betreten hatte, wiederfinden würde, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war verschwindend gering.

Vor einer schweren Eichentür bremste der Elf ab, klopfte an und rief durch die Tür „Miss Charlie ist hier".

Ich versuchte nicht laut los zu lachen und gluckste leise, worauf der kleine Kerl mich nun doch etwas unsicher von unten ansah und fragte „Ist die Bezeichnung nicht korrekt, Miss?" „Doch, doch", gab ich lachend zurück, „aber sag einfach nur Charlie, ohne Miss, o.k.?", worauf mir ein breites Lächeln geschenkt wurde, das so niedlich war, dass ich den Kleinen fast geknuddelt hätte.

„Wenn Mi… Charlie Hilfe braucht, einfach nur nach Swumsy rufen, bitte! Charlie mag Asmodis, Swumsy hat es genau gesehen. Niemand sonst mag Asmodis, Swumsy mag Asmodis auch gerne." Bekam ich eine fast prophetisch klingende Antwort, von der ich nur verstand, dass der Elf mich scheinbar mochte, weil ich jemanden mochte, den er mochte – das war etwas verworren.

Ich beschloss die Klärung der Frage, wer zum Teufel Asmodis war, auf später zu verschieben und mich nun erstmal den wichtigeren Problemen im Innern des Raumes zu stellen.

„Danke Swumsy, ich freue mich sehr, dass Du mir helfen willst. Wir sehen uns später, ja". Swumsy nickte so heftig, dass ich Angst um seine Halswirbel bekam, bevor er mit diesem seltsamen Geräusch wieder verschwand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ich danke für die lieben Rückmeldungen, wünsche einen wunderschönen Sonntag und lasse etwas zu Lesen da :-)**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann drückte ich die Klinke der Tür hinab und betrat den Raum. Es handelte sich, wie zu erwarten war, wieder um eine Art Büro. Allerdings schien hier vorher noch ein Tornado gewütet zu haben.

Überall lagen Papiere und aufgeschlagene Bücher herum, sogar auf dem Boden lagen Notizen, die mit diversen, wahrscheinlich gerade greifbaren Gegenständen, beschwert waren. Ich versuchte vorsichtig dieses Mienenfeld zu durchqueren, ohne etwas umzuwerfen, und zu dem Schreibtisch vorzudringen, der am Ende des Raumes fast an die Wand gequetscht stand. Dort saßen Snape, Dumbledore und Gouvernantchen und warteten augenscheinlich bereits auf mich. Ich war belustigt, weil Lockhart scheinbar tatsächlich nicht eingeladen worden war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme. Aber der Blö--*räusper* Professor Lockhart hatte vergessen mir zu sagen, wohin ich kommen sollte. Swumsy war so lieb mich abzuholen."

_- Bist Du irre? –Du kannst den Hampelmann vor diesen Nasen doch nicht als „Blödmann" titulieren – reiß Dich zusammen, Charlie -_

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, meine Liebe", meinte Dumbledore unbeeindruckt und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bremsen „Bitte, hören Sie auf mich _meine Liebe_ zu nennen, Sie können gerne Charlie sagen, aber dieses _meine Liebe_ macht mich langsam wahnsinnig."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Charlie, also nehmen Sie bitte Platz und erzählen Sie uns, was in den Büchern steht."

Ich überlegte kurz wo ich ansetzten sollte und fragte nach: „Ich war heute bei Hagrid, dort habe ich Fang kennengelernt, er ist noch fast ein Welpe. Ich vermute also, dass Harry Potter noch nicht auf der Schule ist?"

Ich erntete misstrauische Blicke, aber Dumbledore antwortete: „Sie haben Recht, er wird erst im nächsten Jahr erwartet. Ab wann beginnen die Informationen, die Sie uns anbieten können?"

„Sie beginnen mit Harrys erstem Schuljahr." erklärte ich und begann dann, so gut es mir möglich war, den Inhalt des ersten Buches zu erzählen. Irritiert sah ich dabei immer zu einer großen Feder, die zu meiner Erzählung eigenständig Stichpunkte notierte.

Als ich endete meinte Gouvernantchen: „Das war sehr bildhaft und informativ. Fällt Ihnen noch irgendetwas ein, was Sie hinzufügen könnten?"

_- diese olle Krähe ist unheimlich – vertraue ihr nicht -_

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, warf einen Blick auf Snape, der sich nun in die Notizen vertiefte, und nutze den Augenblick ihn mal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Auch er unterschied sich von Buch- und Film-Snape, wie nicht anders zu erwarten.

Sein Haar war zwar schwarz, reichte aber bis über die Schultern und wirkte chaotisch und ungekämmt. Ein Haarschnitt wäre nötig gewesen, aber es sah nicht extrem ungepflegt aus, sondern eher als würde er sich mehrfach am Tag mit den Händen die Haare raufen, alternativ schlicht und ergreifend keinen Kamm besitzen. Er sah tatsächlich auch nicht aus, als würde er viel Zeit in der Sonne verbringen, hatte aber eine normale Gesichtsfarbe. Das auffälligste Merkmal war allerdings wirklich eine extreme Hakennase und, wie ich bemerkte, als er plötzlich aufschaute, eine markante senkrechte lange Narbe neben seinem rechten Auge. Seine Augen waren dunkel, wie die eines Südländers, - nein – wie die eines_ s_chwarz vermummten Araber-Prinzen auf einem edlen schwarzen Hengst –ups – _falsche Kathegorie_ – schrie mein Hirn

_- Erde an Charlie – er ist kein Araberprinz – vergiss die Romantik - _

_A_ber der stechende Blick war definitiv übertrieben. Dieser Eindruck entstand wohl eher durch seine konzentriert zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen in Kombination mit der langen senkrechten Narbe und der sehr gebogenen Nase. Insgeheim verglich ich sein Gesicht mit dem eines schlecht gelaunten Seeadlers und hätte beinahe wieder angefangen zu lachen, ich war heute offensichtlich zulange bei den Greifvögeln gewesen.

_- Nein Charlie, Nein, Nein, Nein, beiß Dir lieber auf die Zunge, ansonsten könnte das böse enden, eventuell hat er andere böse Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Rowling-Figur – _warnte mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb mich eindringlich.

Ich erhob mich also erst einmal sicherheitshalber und sagte: „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie mit den Informationen irgendwie Einfluss auf das kommende Geschehen nehmen können. Ich fühle mich gerade aber auch sehr müde. Ich denke es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich mich jetzt zurück ziehe? Oder haben Sie noch Fragen?"

„Sie sind nicht allzu belastbar, oder?" sagte Snape, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen mich dabei anzusehen, und ich blickte ihn säuerlich an.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Ich habe bisher getan, was Sie von mir erwarten. Soll ich mir nun Rüstung und Schwert kaufen, mich in Johanna von Orleans verwandeln und den Rest hier in Ihrem Scheiß-Laden auch erledigen?"

* * *

Da das Kapitel etwas kurz ausgefallen ist, geht es auch sofort weiter. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Ich habe bisher getan, was Sie von mir erwarten. Soll ich mir nun Rüstung und Schwert kaufen, mich in Johanna von Orleans verwandeln und den Rest hier in Ihrem Scheiß-Laden auch erledigen?"

_- Eklatanter Fehler – Charlie – Sofort eine Entschuldigung nachschicken – _meckerte mich mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb an, aber ich war echt sauer. Ich gehörte nicht in diese Welt.

Ich meckerte weiter. „Ich wurde gezwungen hier zu sein und versuche mein Möglichstes, da wäre ein Dankeschön doch nun wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt."

Snape sah mich nun doch an und meinte mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen, meinen letzten Satz komplett ignorierend: „Die Idee klingt gut, ich schenke Ihnen dann ein graues Pferd."

…_sein Name war Tod und er ritt auf einem fahlen Pferd –_ zitierte mein Erinnerungsvermögen und mir schossen plötzlich Bilder von Clint Eastwood durch den Kopf. – _Häh? – was sollte das denn nun wieder? -_

_- Moment mal, in den Büchern kann der Kerl Gedanken lesen….eine Fähigkeit, die vielleicht hier wirklich auf ihn zutrifft? Kann er lesen, was ich denke? Mir auch suggerieren, woran ich denken soll? – Nicht gut, gar nicht gut, Charlie –_

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen", gab ich schnippisch von mir. Ich nickte dem Weihnachtsmann und der Gouvernante zu „ich gehe nun zu Bett" und verließ schnellstens das Büro.

Vor der Tür lehnte ich mich an die Wand und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Was war da drinnen gerade abgegangen? Wie zum Teufel kam ich auf Clint Eastwood? Dieser Snape hatte nix, aber auch gar nix mit Western zu tun? Wollte mein Unterbewusstsein mir den als eine Art „lonesome Rider" verkaufen? Das konnte es sich schenken! Der Typ war irgendwie nicht zu beschreiben, er war irgendwie nicht – ich wusste nicht, welches Wort ich wählen sollte – „greifbar", mmmh, das traf es irgendwie. Ich wurde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau. Ich konnte ihn mit der Buch- und Filmfigur einfach nicht in Einklang bringen, irgendetwas an dem Kerl war faul, war Show, aber was?

Diese herablassende desinteressierte Art? Diese, mit der Zeit enervierend gelangweilte Art zu reden? Oder einfach die Tatsache, dass er so unbeteiligt schien? Grinsend stellte ich mir vor, dass es in seiner Klasse tatsächlich immer mucksmäuschenstill war, aber nicht, weil alle Schüler wahnsinnige Angst vor ihm hatten, vielmehr waren sie spätestens nach dem dritten Satz, den er so schleppend von sich gab, sanft entschlummert.

Ich musste ins Bett. Der Typ war es nicht wert, dass ich meine Energien drauf verschwendete ihn zu analysieren, in einigen Wochen wäre ich weg und das Thema damit auch vom Tisch. Entschlossen ging ich mein Zimmer suchen und freute mich, weil ich den richtigen Weg auf Anhieb fand.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einem merkwürdigen Ton geweckt, der sich wie das Klingeln eines kleinen Glöckchens anhörte. Irritiert mühte ich mich auf, konnte den Ursprung des Tons aber nicht herausfinden. Ich war müde, es war noch dämmrig draußen und ich fühlte mich wie zerschlagen. Nach einigen Minuten gab es ein Geräusch, das sich wie eine Gasverpuffung anhörte, und Swumsy stand in meinem Zimmer. Er grinste über beide Ohren und sagte „Charlie hat Swumsys Wecken gehört. Charlie muss aufstehen, es gibt bald Frühstück."

Ich war kein Morgenmensch und so schluffte ich kommentarlos ins Bad, putzte mir die Zähne, duschte, zog mich an und schluffte dann wieder ins Zimmer, wo Swumsy irgendwie mit den Händen gestikulierte und kurz danach meine Haare trocken und hochgesteckt waren.

„Danke", brachte ich im Halbschlaf heraus und machte mich in seinem Schlepptau auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Auf dem ganzen Weg hatte ich das Gefühl, das irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ich kam aber einfach nicht darauf, mein Denkvermögen hatte seine Schicht offensichtlich noch nicht begonnen.

Ich hasste den Morgen, ich brauchte Anlaufzeit, und so griff ich zuerst nach einem Kaffee, nachdem ich mit einem undamenhaften Plumps auf meinem Stuhl angelangt war. Leider hatte ich meine Sitznachbarn nicht einkalkuliert, die offensichtlich absolute Morgenmenschen waren. Während Sybill mir auf der einen Seite ihre Ergüsse ins Ohr blubberte, wurde ich auf der anderen Seite von Hagrid beschallt. So ging das nicht, ich brauchte eine Pause. „RUHE!" brüllte ich unbeherrscht los, ohne zu bedenken, dass mein Ausbruch auch den anderen Lehrern und Schülern zu Gehör kam. So wurde es also in der gesamten Halle totenstill und ich fühlte, wie ich rot wurde, als mir aufging, was ich gerade angestellt hatte.

_- Scheiße – Scheiße - Scheiße – so kann man sich auch in den Mittelpunkt katapultieren – der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte – _Meine innere Stimme war also auch wach und schon sehr humorvoll aufgelegt.

* * *

Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen?


	9. Chapter 9

Liebe Schwertlilie81, ich verspreche Dir hoch und heilig, dass ich Dich niemals nie morgens beobachtet habe. :-) Und ich freue mich sehr, weil Dir meine Geschichte gefällt! Vielen Dank für Dein Review.

Heute geht es also hier weiter:

* * *

_- Scheiße – Scheiße - Scheiße – so kann man sich auch in den Mittelpunkt katapultieren – der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte – _Meine innere Stimme war also auch wach und schon sehr humorvoll aufgelegt.

Unendliche Augenpaare waren ungläubig auf mich gerichtet, ich stand mit hochrotem Kopf langsam auf und flüsterte mit letzter Selbstbeherrschung: „Entschuldigung, ich, ich _- ja liebe Charlie, was haben wir denn für Probleme? – SCHNAUZE HALTEN HIRN! – _ich habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Es tut mir leid."

Ich rannte aus der Halle und flüchtete mich in die Eulerei, wo ich mich erst einmal in die Futterkammer setzte und versuchte einen Heulkrampf zurück zu halten. Ich konnte hier nicht leben, es ging nicht, das war einfach zu viel verlangt. Ich hatte Heimweh, zu meinem herrlich geruhsamen langweiligen Leben, meinem Job, meinem Freund, meinen Tieren, zu Freunden, die mich in den Arm nahmen und mich trösteten und Menschen, die mir wohlgesonnen waren.

Das Geräusch neben mir erschreckte mich nicht mehr, ich wusste nun es gehörte zu Swumsy. Wieso lief der mir hinterher wie ein Dackel? Und jetzt klickte es in meinem Kopf, der Groschen war gefallen. WOHER hatte er heute Morgen gewusst, dass ich Hilfe mit den nassen Haaren brauche? Dieser Gedanke schoss mir siedend heiß durch den Kopf. In meiner Morgenmuffeligkeit hatte ich darauf gar nicht reagiert, aber nun fiel mir auf, dass das einige Zufälle zuviel waren. Ich sah den Elf von der Seite an. Wer mochte ihn mir auf den Hals gehetzt haben? Sollte der mich im Auge behalten? Oder wollte mir nur jemand einen kleinen Helfer zur Seite stellen, weil ich ja schließlich keine magischen Fähigkeiten hatte?

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Ich konnte in diesem Laden niemandem trauen. Ich hatte die Schnauze langsam gestrichen voll und so giftete ich den Gnom dann auch an: „Verschwinde und lass mich allein." Dummerweise tat er das nicht und weil mir mein Ausbruch auch prompt wieder leid tat, fragte ich nach. „Was ist? Möchtest Du etwas?" Er nickte und hielt mir eine bereits fast schwarze Banane entgegen. „Für Asmodis", flüsterte er und sah mich bittend an. Offensichtlich war Asmodis eine der Eulen und er wollte, dass er die Leckerei bekam. Auch mein Hund liebte Bananen in diesem Reifestadium und so sah ich kein Problem und ließ mich erweichen..

„Ja, o.k., wenn Du mir zeigst, wer Asmodis ist?" gab ich mich geschlagen. Nun sah er mich mit großen Augen verwundert an.

„Charlie hat lange Asmodis angesehen, Asmodis hat Charlie angesehen. Asmodis ist Charlies Freund." Er war irgendwie lieb, aber auch sehr kompliziert und ich war noch immer in meiner morgendlichen Gereiztheit.

„Ich habe gestern viele Tiere kennen gelernt, aber ich kenne nicht alle Namen, also geh vor und zeige mir Asmodis." Ich hörte mich so an wie ich mich fühlte. Ausgelaugt, erschlagen, hoffnungslos.

Swumsy führte mich zum Greifvogelgehege und zeigte auf den Kondor. „Asmodis" flüsterte er fast ehrfürchtig, drückte mir das überreife Obst in die Hand und verschwand.

- _Na das ist ja wieder mal ausgezeichnet gelaufen. Nun sollst Du wegen dem Zwerg in ein Gehege, das Du eigentlich nicht betreten darfst und einen ollen Geier füttern. - Lass Dich nicht darauf ein! -_

_- Was ist, wenn der Vogel das gar nicht fressen darf? Wenn er davon krank wird? Wem gehört das Riesenvieh eigentlich? Eventuell darf er gar nicht zwischendurch gefüttert werden. -_

_- Charlie, sei gewarnt - Du reitest Dich von einer Scheiße mit Schwung in die nächste – _

In meinem Kopf laberten nun alle Stimmen durcheinander.

Ich fühlte mich nicht besonders wohl und hatte auch keine Lust wegen dem Zwerg nachher einen Riesenkrach mit dem Besitzer des vermutlich extrem wertvollen Tieres zu bekommen, oder noch Schlimmeres. Trotzdem schälte ich die Banane, sah mich vorsichtig um, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ich bei meinem garantiert verbotenen Unterfangen Zuschauer hatte, öffnete die Gehegetür und brachte Asmodis rasch das Obst.

Irgendwann hörte ich Hagrids Stimme hinter mir, der leise sagte „Sie sollten nicht hier sein, aber Sie haben Mut einfach so zu ihm hineinzugehen." Ich fuhr ertappt herum und sah ihn gutmütig grinsend hinter mir stehen.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Hagrid, ich hoffe mein Verhalten wird für Sie keine Probleme bedeuten…" begann ich stotternd. Als er mit der Hand eine wischende Bewegung machte und den Kopf schüttelte, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Er meinte wir sollten nun mit meiner eigentlichen Aufgabe beginnen, und dass ich diese ab morgen alleine erledigen müsse, weil er einige Tage verreisen müsse, ein neues Tier abholen.

Die Arbeit war zu zweit rasch erledigt und nachdem ich ihm versprochen hatte in seiner Abwesenheit Fang zu versorgen, trabte ich zurück ins Schloss. In meinem Zimmer zog ich mich um und stellte dann fest, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich den Rest des Tages zubringen sollte. Meine tägliche „Märchenstunde" fand immer nur abends statt und somit hatte ich jede Menge freier Zeit zur Verfügung.

Zuhause hätte ich die Freizeit genossen, wäre shoppen gegangen, hätte mir einen schönen Film angesehen, CDs gehört, ein gutes oder auch weniger Buch gelesen, im Internet gesurft oder einfach etwas gefaulenzt, aber hier gab es keine meiner üblichen Freizeitvergnügen, ich konnte, oder scheinbar durfte, ja nicht einmal in die Bibliothek, was sollte ich hier machen?

Während ich planlos in meinem Zimmer herumtigerte, kamen mir plötzlich Bedenken, was ich hier eigentlich tat.

Einmal vorausgesetzt ich träumte wirklich nicht – _doch! Tust Du! – SCHNAUZE! –_ also vorausgesetzt ich träumte nicht und war wirklich in einer vergangenen Zeit in Hogwarts. Dann war es doch nicht unmöglich, dass ich durch die ganzen Informationen, die ich hier bisher gut gelaunt in der Gegend herum posaunt hatte, die gesamte Zukunft auch negativ beeinflusste, oder?

Nicht nur, dass einige Informationen auch in falsche Kanäle gelangen konnten, die ebenfalls Vorteile daraus ziehen und somit genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ich hier so gutgläubig zu erreichen dachte, bewirkten. Könnte es nicht auch Einfluss auf meine Welt haben?

Ich sah im Geiste die Ankündigung eines großen Kinos **Ab Montag** **Doppelvorstellung!** „**Terror in Hogwarts" der neue Horrorschocker! Folter, Mord und mehr Blut, als es je auf der Leinwand gab! Direkt im Anschluss „Der Schlächter von Hogwarts – Gemetzel im Schloss" AB 18!!! **

Ich würde eine ganze Generation neuer Leseratten verhindern, eventuell das Leben der Autorin verändern und wer weiß was sonst noch?

_- Oh Gott, Charlie denk nach! Was wäre wenn….? -_


	10. Chapter 10

Und hier geht es weiter...liest noch wer mit?

* * *

_- Was wäre wenn….? -_

Ja, was wäre, wenn ich hier Infos an Personen gab, die sich nur verstellten. Was wusste ich denn schon über die Welt, in der ich mich befand? Die Leute sahen anders aus als erwartet, _- na und? kann passieren -_ sie benahmen sich anders, _- ist auch kein Beweis –_ spielte sich plötzlich meine innere Stimme zum Anwalt auf.

Nun gut, trotzdem noch ein ABER – und hier kam ich an den Punkt, der mich wirklich sehr nachdenklich machte.

Waren sie denn charakterlich überhaupt auch nur annähernd so gut oder böse, wie ich sie in meiner Naivität einteilte?

Ich kannte sie doch eigentlich gar nicht? Sie hielten mich weitgehend aus ihrem Umfeld fern. Morgens war ich bei den Eulen, nachmittags lief ich durch endlose Gänge, damit ich hier langsam eine gewisse Orientierung bekam, und abends nach der Märchenstunde ging ich brav in mein Bettchen.

Sogar bei den gemeinsamen Essen hatten sie mich strategisch gut zwischen den beiden Labertaschen Sybill und Hagrid platziert, die mich ausreichend bespaßten. Eigentlich hatte ich sonst mit keinem anderen Mitglied dieser Welt auch nur ansatzweise ein ausführlicheres Gespräch geführt.

Woher sollte ich also wissen, wie sie waren? Weil Albus Dumbledore hier auch Albus Dumbledore hieß und ebenfalls Direktor eines Internats namens Hogwarts war, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass er der liebe gute Zauberer war, wie ich es bisher vorausgesetzt hatte – oder? Sybill war schließlich auch nicht blöd und die Gouvernante hatte nach wie vor eher Ähnlichkeit mit Fräulein Rottenmeier aus „Heidi" als der lieben Hausmutter der Gryffindors. Woher wollte ich wissen, ob Snape meine Geschichten nicht wortgenau sofort an Voldi weitergab oder ihn sogar telepathisch an unseren Treffen teilnehmen ließ?

Sie hatten meine Geschichten mit keinem Wort kommentiert oder Dinge dementiert. Sie ließen mich reden, bedankten sich dann und entließen mich.

Ich beschloss, bevor ich heute meine Märchenstunde fortsetzte, erst einmal einige Fragen los zu werden. Wenn keine Antworten folgten, sollte die sich die Bücher von Frau Rowling selber kaufen und ich würde hier stumm meine Zeit absitzen, zur Not zwischen den Eulen im Außengehege.

Nachdem ich diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, fühlte ich mich etwas besser und beschloss Sybill einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Sie war ja ziemlich mitteilungsfreudig. Und auch wenn es nicht die feine englische Art war, beschloss ich einige private Informationen über die Personen hier aus ihr heraus zu kitzeln. Ich wühlte in meinen Einkäufen, in die ich auch heimlich zwei Flaschen Wein geschmuggelt hatte, schnappte mir eine davon und machte mich auf die Suche nach Sybill.

Ich fand sie in einem Korridor zu den Klassenräumen und nachdem sie mir freudig mitteilte, dass sie heute keinen Unterricht mehr hatte, beschlossen wir einen Mädels-Nachmittag einzulegen und sie lud mich erfreut in ihre Räume ein.

Als wir das erste Glas Wein getrunken hatten und ich ihre Fragen um meinen neuen Job, und wie ich mich fühle, beantwortet hatte, brachte ich das Gespräch auf ihre Kollegen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie plauderte aus dem Nähkästchen. Leider nicht die Dinge, die mich wirklich interessierten. Es war mir mehr als egal, ob Lupin einmal im Schlamm vor allen ausgerutscht war, oder Gouvernantchen bei einem Feueralarm mit wehenden Haaren schreiend hysterisch den Flur entlang gerannt war, weil sie mit nackten Füßen auf einen „Squyrrol?, was immer das auch sein mochte, getreten war.

Mich interessierten andere Dinge und so begann ich vorsichtig nachzuhaken.

_- Charlie, Du bist ein Schwein – sie ist Deine Freundin – Du benutzt sie – sie hat Dir Stiefel gekauft! – Lass es – das ist abgrundtief gemein –_ beschimpfte mich mein Moralempfinden, aber ich ignorierte es.

„Weißt Du Sybill, ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Minerva mich nicht mag. Sie ist immer so ernst und verschlossen. Wie kommen denn die Kinder mit ihr aus? Vielleicht liegt es ja an mir?"

„Aber nein. Es liegt nicht an Dir, Charlie. Minerva ist ein Stockfisch, entschuldige, aber ich kenne keinen besseren Ausdruck. Sie steht direkt hinter Dumbledore und wird bestimmt auch die nächste Direktorin der Schule."

„Aber sie hat doch auch eine Vertrauensposition, oder nicht?" hakte ich nach.

_- Charlie, das ist so hinterhältig und intrigant -_

Ich ignorierte meine innere Stimme weiter und erfuhr so, dass Gouvernantchen auch zu den Kindern ziemlich streng aber gerecht war. Sie legte hohe Maßstäbe bei den Leistungen ihrer Schützlinge an, aber wurde sowohl bei den Schülern als auch innerhalb der Lehrerschaft mit Respekt betrachtet. Sie galt als ein wenig neugierig und manch einer tuschelte, sie würde hier als eigentliche Führungskraft fungieren.

Das war nun wirklich nicht DIE Minerva, die ich mir vorstellte, aber es waren auch keine negativen Eigenschaften. Sie war vielleicht wirklich eine alte Gouvernante.

Nun brachte ich das Thema auf Lupin, indem ich so tat, als fände ich ihn ganz interessant.

_- Hi hi – aber sicher doch - der Traum Deiner schlaflosen Nächte – wer soll denn das glauben? – SCHNAUZE INNENLEBEN! ich muss mich hier konzentrieren! _

Aber er schien so harmlos zu sein wie er aussah. Ob die Werwolfgeschichte stimmte, erfuhr ich leider nicht. Aber ich konnte auch nicht mit dier Frage einfach so herausplatzen. Insgesamt wusste Sybill nicht viel über ihn, er war wohl nicht gerade eine Stimmungskanone und blieb lieber für sich.

Als Sybill ihrerseits begann mich über mein Privatleben auszufragen, beendete ich mein Verhör, da ich nicht auffallen wollte. Ich würde eben nochmal einen gemütlichen Nachmittag mit ihr verbringen. Und so drehte sich das Gespräch nach kurzer Zeit um reinen Weiberkram, Mode, Schminke, Kerle usw. Ich merkte, dass ich Sybill immer mehr mochte. Sie war zwar eine schreckliche Tratschtante, aber sie war offen, ehrlich und hatte ein goldenes Herz und ihr fehlte ganz klar eine Freundin, mit der sie einmal nach Herzenslust lästern konnte. Aber sie würde niemanden hintergehen, da traute ich meiner Menschenkenntnis uneingeschränkt und fühlte mich somit doch ziemlich mies, weil ich sie ausgenutzt hatte und weiter ausnutzen wollte.

Da Sybill und ich das Mittagessen hatten ausfallen lassen, griff ich beim Abendessen wieder herzhaft zu. Wenn die Verpflegung hier so weiter ging, würde ich mir bald Zeltstoff bestellen und meine Kleider selber nähen müssen, dachte ich wehmütig, als ich mir selber verbot noch ein köstliches Schnitzel auf meinen Teller zu schaufeln. Ein Platz neben mir blieb leer und ich vermutete, dass Hagrid bereits auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof war.

Nach dem Essen teilte Stockfisch-Minerva mir kurz mit, dass wir uns am selben Ort wie gestern treffen würden und so hatte ich gerade noch Zeit eine Sekunde vor die Tür zu gehen um schnell Fang sein Futter und Wasser zu bringen. Der kleine Hund tat mir leid, weil er nicht verstand, wieso er plötzlich alleine war und ich überlegte ihn nach meiner Märchenstunde mit in mein Zimmer zu nehmen, immerhin war er noch fast ein Baby. Ich verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder, er war nun nicht mehr sooo klein und er würde es auch lernen müssen, schließlich war ich bald wieder weg. _- Hoffentlich! -_

Ich rannte den Gang zu dem Büro, in dem ich weiter den Inhalt der Potter-Bücher verkünden sollte, hinunter und öffnete ohne Anklopfen die Tür, weil ich mal wieder etwas spät dran war. Die Anderen waren natürlich schon da, aber ich hatte das Gefühl als sei ich in eine Besprechung hineingeplatzt, die nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war. Alle sahen mich irgendwie sonderbar an und es war sicher nicht, weil ich die kleine Höflichkeit des Anklopfens schlicht und ergreifend vergessen hatte.

„Ach, Charlie, da sind Sie ja" sagte Dumbledore eine Spur zu laut und jovial, und das machte mir die Situation noch unglaubwürdiger.

Ich hüpfte also zwischen der Zettelwirtschaft, die auch heute auf dem Boden herrschte, Richtung Schreibtisch, verzichtete aber darauf mich zu setzen, sondern blickte Dumbledore ernst an und sagte: „Ich werde heute erst selber ein paar Fragen stellen. Ich denke ich habe ein Recht ebenfalls Informationen von Ihnen zu erhalten, wenn ich im Gegenzug mein Wissen zur Verfügung stelle. Ich frage mich, aus welchem Grund Sie nicht selber in der Lage sind einfach in meine Welt zu gehen und sich die Infos zu selber zu holen, wenn dieser Riss zwischen unseren Welten existiert. Ich konnte zu Ihnen in die Vergangenheit, da müssen Sie auch zu mir in die Zukunft können. Ich traue Ihnen nicht." Ich sah jeden einzeln an. „Und ich finde ich sollte, nein ich muss, für mich Gewissheit haben, dass ich hier keine Veränderungen hervorrufen werde, unter der kommende Generationen leiden werden und die ich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann."

_- Klasse – Charlie! Das saß! Die sehen aus, als habe sie der Blitz getroffen –_ meine innere Stimme applaudierte mir? Ganz neue Seite – aber sehr angenehm.

Ich sah die Runde erwartungsvoll an. Nichts. Keine Antwort. Keine Regung. Gar Nichts.

_- O.k. – wer nicht will, der hat schon –_


	11. Chapter 11

Willkommen zu heutigen kleinen Klischeekunde, die unter dem Motto steht: Was nicht passt, wird passend gemacht!

Wir kennen das Problem. Der Autor hat eine Idee im Kopf, er braucht dazu einige Eckpunkte aus der ursprünglichen Vorlage – hier also die Bücher und Filme. Dummerweise sind die Vorgaben aber nicht so, wie er sie gerne hätte, was passiert also? Richtig!

Der FF-Autor baut sich sein HP-Universum *sing* widde widde wie es ihm gefällt :-))

Ich wünsche viel Spaß!

* * *

_- O.k. – wer nicht will, der hat schon –_

Schließlich wurde mir das eisige Schweigen zu blöd und ich verkündete: „Ich gehe in mein Zimmer. Sie können sich dann alleine, in Ruhe, austauschen und mir morgen sagen, wie Sie zu meiner Meinung stehen. Gute Nacht."

Ich hüpfte wieder zur Bürotür, verließ fast fluchtartig das Büro und rannte dann in mein Zimmer, wo ich von innen die Tür verriegelte und einen Tisch davor schob. Mir war die böse Vermutung gekommen, dass man mich vielleicht einfach beseitigen würde, nun, da ich nicht mehr mitspielen wollte.

Ich schlief schlecht und unruhig. Ich wusste morgens nicht mehr, was ich geträumt hatte, aber es musste schrecklich gewesen sein, denn ich war schweißgebadet als ich erwachte.

Ich schlappte lustlos für die übliche Morgentoilette ins Bad. Swumsy hatte ich mürrisch mit den Worten, „ich melde mich, wenn ich Dich brauche", aus meinem Zimmer vergrault und insgesamt hatte ich das Gefühl wieder am Anfang meiner Odyssee zu stehen. So langsam steigerte ich mich in eine Wut auf die gesamte magische Welt, und mich und meine beschissene Naivität im Besonderen, hinein.

Nachdem ich später mit Schwung den Tisch vor meiner Tür weggeschoben hatte und mit noch mehr Schwung sauer die Tür aufriss, um zum Frühstuck zu marschieren, wäre ich beinahe frontal in Snape hineingerannt, der wie aus dem Nichts vor meiner Tür stand und meinte: „Wir haben zu reden."

Ich gab vor Schreck ein quietschendes Geräusch von mir, sprang einen halben Meter rückwärts in mein Zimmer zurück und knickte dabei schmerzhaft mit einem Fuß um.

_- Verfluchter Mist – Autsch – muss dieser gelangweilte Miesepeter mich deswegen zu Tode erschrecken? – Schwachkopf – hatte das nicht bis zum Frühstück Zeit? –_

_- Charlie, Du hast ´ne Meise, der wollte bestimmt gerade anklopfen, als Du wie eine Irre auf den Gang stürmen wolltest! – _Aha, meine innere Stimme machte also heute auf Zauberer-Versteher. - _Blöde Kuh! Halt´s Maul! –_

Ich starrte den Urheber meines schmerzenden Knöchels giftig an und bellte patzig zurück: „Um was geht´s?"

„Wollen Sie das auf dem Flur diskutieren?" gab er gelangweilt zurück.

_- Wenn´s sein muss? Ich lass Dich jedenfalls auf keinen Fall rein – in einschlägigen Krimis kommt gerne der Satz „Sie ließ ihren Mörder selbst hinein!" – Halt mich nicht für blöder als ich aussehe –_

„Ja, wir können das sofort klären!" blaffte ich zurück. Mein Knöchel tat weh und ich kochte innerlich.

_- Du kochst in letzter Zeit häufig innerlich –_ versuchte meine innere Stimme mich zu bremsen und hatte nicht Unrecht.

So kannte ich mich selber nicht. Daheim war ich die Ruhe in Person, allerdings stand ich da auch nicht unter Dauerstreß.

„Wie Sie meinen. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich Ihren gestrigen Auftritt indiskutabel finde. Sie haben mit Ihren Anschuldigungen Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonnagall beleidigt. Sie wurden hier gut aufgenommen und ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie Sie mit Ihrer unverschämten Art Ihren Undank demonstrieren und alle vor den Kopf schlagen."

_- Hallo? - Wie bitte? – Wollte der Miesepeter mir etwa drohen? – Das schlug ja wohl dem Fass den Boden aus. – Du dämliche zerzauste hakennasige Entschuldigung eines Menschen, jetzt hör mal genau hin...- _tobte ich innerlich los.

Laut sagte ich: „Wie Sie das sehen, ist mir ehrlich gesagt vollkommen egal. Ich denke ich habe meinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht. Sollen Sie mir sonst noch irgendetwas mitteilen?"

Nun bekam ich einen ersten Geschmack, dass er doch ziemlich sauer dreinblicken konnte, aber er sagt nur: „Sie sollen nach dem Frühstuck in Dumbledores Büro, er will selber mit Ihnen reden."

_- Aha, Du intriganter Mistkerl, daher weht also der Wind. Das passt Dir offensichtlich nicht und Du wolltest das wohl gerne verhindern, nicht wahr? –_

„Dann wären ja alle Unklarheiten beseitigt und ich kann zum Frühstück, bevor der Kaffee kalt wird." imitierte ich seine schleppende, gelangweilte Sprechweise, schob mich an ihm vorbei und stolzierte hocherhobenen Kopfes in die Halle.

Ob die Idee, ihn einfach so im Flur abzukanzeln, speziell ihn auch noch zu veralbern, wirklich so gut war, war mir absolut egal. Wenn ich wütend war, war ich wütend, da stellte ich gerne das logische Denken ein.

Das Frühstück brachte ich schweigend hinter mich und machte mich danach auf die Suche nach dem Direktionsbüros. Nach einiger Zeit schien ich richtig und sein und stand dann auch einige Minuten später hilflos vor dem Zugang. Ich hatte keinen Ahnung, wie ich den Zutritt „aktivieren" sollte.

Hätte diese Missgeburt eines schlechtgelaunten Griesgrams mir dazu nicht noch etwas sagen müssen? In meiner Hilflosigkeit rief ich laut nach Swumsy, der zu meiner Überraschung - ich hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet - sofort auftauchte. Ich erklärte ihm kurz, was ich wollte und er nuschelte irgendwas, worauf sich der Zugang öffnete und die Treppe ins Büro erschien.

Während ich noch innerlich grummelte, dass diese bescheuerten Zugangsdaten doch wirklich das Allerletzte seien, stapfte ich die Treppe hoch, klopfte oben nochmal an und betrat nach dem „Herein" brav die Räumlichkeit.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und bot mir einen Platz in einem der beiden Sessel davor an.

Er wartete bis ich saß und begann dann: „Guten Morgen, Charlie. Ich glaube Sie können sich denken, was ich mit Ihnen besprechen will?"

Ich nickte und so fuhr er fort: "Wir waren gestern offen gestanden erst sehr verwirrt, nachdem Sie uns Ihre Entscheidung mitteilten. Wir haben uns gefragt, welche Gründe wohl für Ihre Meinungsänderung verantwortlich waren, können es uns aber nicht erklären. Also würde ich gerne Ihre Bedenken einmal ausführlich hören, bevor wir überlegen werden, wie wir wieder auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen können. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

„Sicher." antwortete ich und begann ihm nun ausführlich meine Überlegungen aufzulisten.

Er hörte sich Alles kommentarlos an, legte ab und zu den Kopf etwas fragend zur Seite und schien an ein oder zwei Stellen sogar ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Als ich endete, sah er mich aufmerksam an und meinte: „Ich muss gestehen, ich kann Ihre Befürchtungen durchaus nachvollziehen. Viele der Dinge, die Sie uns am ersten Abend erzählten, sind auch tatsächlich nicht identisch mit unserer Welt. Es gibt einige zeitliche Unterschiede und auch die ein oder andere Person existiert nicht in der Form, wie Sie es bisher voraussetzen. Harry Potter z. B. ist nicht der, den Sie sich so verklärt vorstellen. Die Weasley-Kinder, die Sie erwähnten, sind ein Jahr jünger und Draco ist bereits auf unserer Schule. Auch bei den Lehrerkräften gibt es Abweichungen."

_- Aha – nun wird's spannend! - _

Ich hellhörig und er sah es wohl an meinem Blick, als er schmunzelnd ausführte, dass z. B. Lockhart in seinem Leben noch keinen „Bestseller" auf die Beine gestellt hatte, allerdings tatsächlich eine eingebildete Leberwurst war.- o.k. so sagte er es natürlich nicht, aber ich verstand genau. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum er hier nur „Schöne Künste" - in meiner Welt vergleichbar mit Literatur unterrichtete. Ein Wahlfach, bei dem er die Schüler mit Gedichten und epischen Heldenwerken amüsieren durfte.

„Es muss für Sie natürlich sehr schwer zu verstehen sein." fuhr der plötzlich sehr gütig drein schauende Weihnachtsmann fort. „Ich denke daher es wäre eine sehr gute Idee, wenn Sie bei Professor Snape –_ Wahhh NEIN! - Sprich bitte nicht weiter! Nicht – Nicht – Ich will das Kommende nicht hören! Ich will nicht – Bitte, bitte nicht! - _einige, lassen Sie es mich „Nachhilfestunden in Geschichte" nennen, nehmen würden. Somit erhalten Sie einen Einblick in die Struktur unserer Welt und er wird Ihnen auch die Lebensdaten zu den relevanten Personen geben können? Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir Ihnen hier nichts vormachen und Ihnen auch nichts Böses wollen. Es ist auch für uns eine ungewöhnliche Situation als ihr _**Forschungsobjekt**_" - nun lächelte er wirklich - „fungieren zu müssen. Wir fühlen uns ein wenig wie..." - er schien nach einem für mich verständlichen Vergleich zu suchen - „wie Tiere in einem Zoo, den Sie besuchen. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

Ja, ich verstand, ich verstand sehr genau. Vor allem hatte ich verstanden, dass ich ab jetzt beängstigend viel Zeit mit dem Miesepeter verbringen musste. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet der mir Nachhilfe geben? Wieso nicht Sybill oder Hagrid, von mir aus auch Lupin oder Gouvernantchen, aber nein, es musste ausgerechnet dieser Penner sein.

_- Er hat es geahnt, deswegen sein Auftritt heute morgen – der hat darauf genau soviel Bock wie Du – diese verfluchte intrigante Ratte! -_

„Kann ich nicht einfach in Ihre Bibliothek und mich selber einlesen?" fragte ich dementsprechend auch und versuchte krampfhaft meine Stimme nicht zu säuerlich klingen zu lassen. Ich wollte ihm nicht sofort auf die Nase binden, dass mir Snape absolut nicht in den Kram passte, aber wer wusste schon, wie er meinen neuerlichen Anfall von Aggressivität auffassen würde? Was sollte ich es auch begründen? Ich mag den nicht, der mag mich nicht? Das klang ja herrlich logisch und einleuchtend.

„Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum Sie sich mühsam durch die trockene Literatur kämpfen sollten, wenn es einen einfacheren und schnelleren Weg gibt? Einen weiteren Lehrer möchte ich ungern noch in unser Problem einweihen müssen, zudem ist auch Ihre Zeit, in der Sie uns zur Verfügung stehen können, knapp bemessen." wies er mich zurecht. „Die Stunden bei Snape werden für die Schüler- und Lehrerschaft unauffällig ablaufen. Er kümmert sich nebenbei um einige kranke Greifvögel und somit wird es nicht weiter auffallen, wenn Sie ihm, im Rahmen Ihrer sonstigen Arbeit in der Eulerei, dabei zur Hand gehen werden. Einverstanden?"

_- Platsch! - Treffer! Versenkt! - Tja, Charlie, noch irgendendwelche Fragen? -_

Ich nickt, während ich innerlich schon wieder brodelte. Dumbledore war nicht blöd, er wusste genau, dass es mir in keinster Weise passte, aber er hatte mich ausgetrickst, er war ein verflucht guter Stratege und beherrscht eine unvergleichliche Rhetorik. Ich war schachmatt, ohne Wenn und Aber. Anvisiert und in Sekundenschnelle abgeschossen.

„Nun, dann werde ich Professor Snape jetzt informieren und wir werden einen Stundenplan aufstellen."


	12. Chapter 12

„Nun, dann werde ich Professor Snape jetzt informieren und wir werden einen Stundenplan aufstellen."

Ich war so in meine Horrorvorstellung eines trockenen Geschichtsunterrichtes verstrickt, dass ich dessen Erscheinen erst wahr nahm, als ich ihn müde sagen hörte „Ich halte diese ganze Sache für übertrieben und überflüssig, aber wenn es Ihr Wunsch ist…" Dumbledore erwiderte, er fände das Ganze richtig und wünsche keinerlei weitere Diskussion. Und so einigten sich die beiden darauf mir am späten Nachmittag vor dem Abendessen täglich zwei Stunden aufzubrummen. Mich fragte natürlich niemand, was sich so eigentlich in meinen Augen nicht gehörte.

_- Pah – lies doch nach – genauso gehört das – Snape bekommt ungewollt vorlaute Frau aufs Auge gedrückt und sie haben sich gefälligst zu arrangieren – hihihi – Letzte Warnung an Hirn: - Maul halten! -_

Es wurde fast genauso, wie es mir vorgestellt hatte, eigentlich sogar noch schlimmer.

Während ich wie eine billige Putzhilfe in einem Anbau am Greifvogelgehege Töpfe und Gläser spülte und herum wischte, laberte Miesepeter mit seiner einschläfernden Stimme ellenlange Referate herunter, würgte meine Gegenfragen mit den Worten „Sie sollen zuhören und nicht fragen" ab, kontrollierte, was ich von seinem Geblubber behalten hatte, und ging mir schlicht und ergreifend extrem auf die Nerven. Von seiner eigentlichen Tätigkeit, wie er die Tiere, und vor allem womit, behandelte, bekam ich dank seiner Arbeitsbeschaffungsmaßnahme nichts mit.

Dadurch, dass ich zu diesen Zusatzstunden verdonnert worden war, bot sich mir allerdings auch die Gelegenheit Asmodis hin und wieder heimlich etwas Obst, das er offensichtlich liebte, zukommen zu lassen. Niemand wunderte sich, wenn ich morgens, nach meiner Arbeit bei den Eulen, in das andere Gehege ging. Ich mochte den imposanten Geier immer mehr und auch er schien sich an mich zu gewöhnen.

Mittlerweile hatte ich in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Asmodis sich tatsächlich in Privatbesitz befand und nur hier war, weil er angeblich extrem aggressiv war und sich nicht abrichten ließ. Snape sollte das Tier wohl auf den Kopf stellen, um herauszufinden ob er krank war und deshalb so angriffslustig, oder falls nicht, er ihn mit diversen pflanzlichen Tränken etwas ruhiger einstellen konnte.

Ich hielt das für kompletten Schwachsinn, hütete mich aber meine Meinung laut zu sagen. In meiner Vorstellung hatte sich wohl jemand ein Statussymbol zulegen wollen, war aber nun nicht in der Lage sich mit dem Tier und seinen Bedürfnissen richtig auseinander zu setzen. Auf mich wirkte der Vogel nicht sonderlich bösartig, natürlich durfte man einen so großen Greifvogel nicht unterschätzen, alleine die Verletzungen, die er mit seinen Klauen und dem Schnabel anrichten konnte, wären verheerender Natur, aber mit viel Fürsorge und Liebe würde man ihn bestimmt zähmen können. Da ich von dem Tier keine Kunststücke verlangte und ihm nur Leckereien brachte, hatten wir bald ein ziemlich entspanntes Verhältnis. Zwar blieb ich immer noch auf Sicherheitsabstand, aber ich spielte schon mit dem Gedanken eventuell einmal vorsichtig einen Versuch zu starten, ob ich ihn nicht berühren könne.

Einige Tage lief mein Leben in ziemlich geregelten Bahnen. Ich machte meinen Job, bekam meine Geschichtsstunde und hielt abends meine Märchenstunde ab. Als am Freitag Hagrid auch endlich wieder auftauchte und seine neue Errungenschaft, eine Art Pegasus, stolz in die Stallungen brachte, wobei er sich königlich über meinen staunenden Blick amüsierte, war ich mit meinem Leben fast zufrieden.

Leider war mir dieser Gemütszustand nur bis zu meinen Zusatzstunden bei Snape vergönnt. Als ich nämlich in den Pflegetrakt hinüber ging, fand ich dort Berge von Töpfen und Gläsern und eine völlig versaute Arbeitsplatte vor, die aussah als habe jemand darauf einen Garten umgegraben. Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Suchte dieser Sadist morgens im gesamten Schloss den Spülkram zusammen, damit ich mir einen abbrach? War der Penner nicht in der Lage seinen Dreck selber zu entfernen? Wer konnte denn hier zaubern? Der oder ich. Und so drehte ich auch völlig ab, als er hinter mir in der Tür erschien und schleppend meinte: „Sie haben noch gar nicht begonnen?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht und werde ich mit Sicherheit auch nicht! Sie ticken offensichtlich nicht ganz sauber oder sind nicht in der Lage selber Arbeitsanweisungen zu verstehen. Dumbledore sprach von Nachhilfe in Sachen Geschichte, und nicht, ich betone ausdrücklich NICHT, in Sachen Spülfertigkeiten. Sie können Ihren Scheiß hier selber reinigen, während Sie mir wieder ein Ohr mit dem langweiligen Politik-Scheiß, der heute auf dem Programm steht, abkauen. Ich werde mich hier nicht weiter zur billigen Aushilfe degradieren und von Ihnen demütigen lassen. Sie, Sie, Sie, – ach für sowas wie Sie gibt es in meiner Welt gar keinen Ausdruck, der gemein genug wäre!"

Ich hatte mich richtig in Fahrt geredet und stand regelrecht unter Hochspannung, während er mich stinksauer anvisierte und dann sagte: „Das war es. Ich wusste, dass diese Idee nicht funktioniert. Sie sind eine eingebildete, dumme, impertinente Person. So reden Sie nicht mit mir. Verschwinden Sie. Das Thema hier ist durch!" Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

- _Na das war ja mal wieder eine besondere Glanzleistung, Charlie. Mach Dich schon mal auf den Weg zum Direktor, da musst Du garantiert gleich antanzen. Der findet Deinen Ausflug in Sachen kompletter Verlust der Selbstbeherrschung bestimmt auch sehr unterhaltsam! –_

Da ich sicher war, dass meine innere Stimme nicht log, verließ ich ebenfalls die Pflegestation und rannte in Richtung Direktionsbüro. Ich wollte schnell dorthin, wer wusste schon, wie Miesepeter den Vorfall aufbauschen würde? Der Zugang war bereits offen und oben hörte ich Snape dann auch regelrecht wüten.

_- Huch, der kann auch laut und zügig reden? –_

Er konnte laut, sehr laut, er konnte sogar so laut, dass ich keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatte seine Meinung über mich bereits hier im Gang bestens zu verstehen. Er hielt mich äußerst deutlich für das dümmste, vorlauteste, undankbarste und impertinenteste Geschöpf, dem er bisher begegnet sei. Ich sei lernresistent, habe eine offensichtliche Intelligenz-Allergie, von Takt und Anstand wahrscheinlich nur gelesen, hielt Niveau vermutlich für ein Essen, Manieren für ein Getränk, war nicht in der Lage Regeln zu akzeptieren, geschweige denn mich daran zu halten, und gehörte in seinen Augen lebenslänglich weggeschlossen, weil ich eine Gefahr für die gesamte Menschheit sei, hier wie in meiner Welt.

_- Das langt, so redet dieser Kirmes-Gaukler nicht von mir – _

Ich beschloss seine Meinung über mich teilweise zu bestätigen, Anstand, Niveau und Manieren auf dem Gang zu lassen, und jagte wie eine Furie die Treppe hoch, um auf den letzten Stufen schon loszubrüllen: „Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Ich habe durchaus ein Recht hier in dieser Verhandlung auch gehört zu werden. Rennen Sie ständig mit Ihren Problemchen heulend zum Chef? Sie Weichei! Sie Null-Nummer. Dämlicher Möchtegern-Illusionist! Nach unten treten und oben ducken? Ich bin gespannt wie Dumbledore es findet, dass Sie mich wie die Spülmagd des Schlosses behandelt haben, anstatt mir die Einsichten in Ihre Welt zu geben, wozu Sie eigentlich den Auftrag hatten! Sind Sie an diesem Punkt Ihrer Heulattacke auch schon angekommen? Oder wollten Sie diese irrelevanten Details netterweise unter den Tisch fallen lassen?"

_- Araberprinz – lächerlich – Clint Eastwood – lachhaft – Bernd, das Brot – Jawohl, aber sowas von! -_

Ich baute mich ziemlich dreist vor Dumbledore auf und zählte ihm vorwurfsvoll auf, warum ich bisher außer der dämlichen Geschichtsschreibung aus den Anfängen nichts Brauchbares gelernt hatte, dafür aber inzwischen mit Scheuerschwamm und Schrubber hervorragend war. Dieser ganze Unterricht sei eine einzige Zumutung, als Pädagoge wäre der Miesepeter ein Totalversager und von Motivation hatte er vermutlich nur gerüchteweise gehört. Ich schloss meinen Bericht damit, dass ich endlich vernünftigen Unterricht, wenn es schon sein müsse, haben wolle, ansonsten könnten wir dieses Projekt hier sofort beenden.

Als Miesepeter begann auch seinen Senf zur Diskussion beitragen zu wollen, herrschte ich ihn bösartig mit „Halt´s Maul, Fury! Ich bin hier noch nicht fertig!" an und textete weiter Dumbledore zu.

„Ich bin kein Kleinkind, dem man einfach den Mund verbieten kann, und ich will endlich wissen wie Harry Potter wirklich ist. Ich will wissen, ob dieser Schwachmat hier neben mir nächtlich mit seinen Todesserkollegen in Kellern abhängt und vor Voldi auf den Knien robbt, ob er Sie wirklich um die Ecke bringt und ich mich somit über seinen ebenfalls kommenden Tod freuen darf, und ob und vor allen Dingen WANN ich endlich wieder nach Hause kann!" brüllte ich zum Schluss vollkommen außer Kontrolle. Meine Geduld war endgültig erschöpft. Ich hielt dieser nervlichen Belastung einfach nicht mehr stand. Ich war offensichtlich wirklich nicht sehr belastbar und klappte bestimmt bald komplett zusammen.

_- Scheiße Charlie, soweit warst Du in der Märchenstunde noch nicht – Todesprophezeiungen blökt man nicht unbeherrscht im Gelände rum - die Namen der Mörder erst recht nicht! – Das gibt großen Ärger, aber richtig mächtig großen Ärger! – _

Ich verstummte, als mir mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb um die Ohren haute, dass ich mir gerade mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte. Nun hatte Miesepeter allen Grund mich unauffällig schnellstens zu eliminieren. Wie konnte ich nur so selten dämlich sein?

„Ruhe jetzt! Alle beide! Aber sofort! Ich will kein einziges Wort mehr hören!" bellte nun Dumbledore laut los, weil Miesepeter wohl seine Chance sah, endlich auch zu Wort zu kommen und seinen Teil beitragen wollte.

„Was soll denn dieser Auftritt?" Dumbledore schien nicht beeindruckt, als ich ihm seinen baldigen Tod in Aussicht stellte, er war ganz offensichtlich nur stinksauer wie Miesepeter und ich uns gerade benahmen.

Irgendwie wurde mir die Absurdität dieser Situation auch langsam bewusst. Ich war in einer fremden Welt, war nur noch übellaunig und gereizt, meckerte lautstark an Allem und Jedem herum und zu allem Übel standen Miesepeter und ich hier trotzig wie zwei Zehnjährige vor dem Direktor und warteten darauf ganz mächtig einen auf den Deckel zu bekommen.

_- Charlie, Du hast sie nicht mehr Alle. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? – Wo ist die ruhige ausgeglichene Charlie von früher? Warum konntest Du nicht auch diesmal L.m.a.A. denken und Deine Meinung für Dich behalten? – Konntest Du Miesepeters Bemerkung nicht einfach ignorieren? Nun hast Du ihn erst richtig provoziert - Du saublöde Kuh – Hast Du Todessehnsucht? - Dein IQ muss mittlerweile irgendwo bei Außentemperatur liegen! - _wurde ich von meinem gesunden Menschenverstand beschimpft.

Dumbledore sprach nun etwas beherrschter zu mir: „Charlie, ich kann verstehen, wie belastend und nervenaufreibend die derzeitige Situation für Sie sein muss, allerdings dulde ich solche verbalen lauten Ausfälle in meiner Schule nicht. Ferner werden Sie sich bei Professor Snape für die Bezeichnungen, mit denen Sie ihn tituliert haben, entschuldigen. Ebenso wird Ihr Unterricht weitergehen, auch wenn wir natürlich einige Dinge" – es folgte ein ziemlich saurer Blick zu Miesepeter – „ändern werden. Sie sollten nun auf Ihr Zimmer gehen, sich beruhigen und einen Moment ausruhen. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

Ich war erst einmal entlassen, nickte kurz, warf Miesepeter noch einen bösen Blick zu und trabte ab. Ich hatte wohl noch einmal Glück gehabt. Allerdings hatte ich immer noch den Kerl am Hals, der war doch wirklich wie Pest und Cholera zusammen, einfach nicht los zu werden.

Auf der Treppe musste ich aber doch grinsen, als ich ein herrisches „Sie bleiben hier. Wir haben noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen." von Dumbledore hörte, der damit wohl Miesepeter zurück zitierte, der sich ebenfalls verpissen wollte.

Das Abendessen und auch meine anschließende Märchenstunde verliefen in ziemlich eisiger Atmosphäre. Ich war noch immer geladen, Miesepeter wünscht mir wahrscheinlich Malaria und Schwindsucht an den Hals und Gouvernantchen und der Weihnachtsmann versuchten irgendwie unser Gespräch in Gang zu halten. Als das Treffen endlich zuende ging, teilte Dumbledore mir mit, dass sich an meinem Zeitplan nichts ändern würde, ich allerdings am Wochenende frei habe und mich „amüsieren" könne.

_- Wie großzügig, wie soll ich mich denn hier amüsieren? Deckchen häkeln? Schals stricken? Einen gemütlichen Abend mit Gouvernantchen verbringen? –_

Als wüsste sie, wohin meine Gedanken gerade spazierten, meinte Minerva auch prompt, sie würde mich gerne morgen Abend ins Dorf in einen kleinen Gasthof begleiten, damit man sich privat etwas besser kennenlernen konnte.

Ich dachte ich verschluck mich gleich?

_- Die will WAS? Mich PRIVAT kennenlernen? Du kriegst die Tür nicht zu –_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Willkommen zur heutigen Klischeekunde. ****Kapitel: OOC – oder Out-Of-Character**_

**Das Problem: Der FF-Autor will irgendwo hin, ob rechts oder links, ist noch nicht klar, aber egal. Um dorthin zu gelangen braucht er natürlich Hilfe, vorzugsweise in Form von Personen aus der Vorlage. Nun sind diese Personen aber weder im Buch noch im Film dazu geeignet genau das zu tun, was sie tun müssten, damit der Held in der Geschichte so handeln kann, wie der Autor möchte, dass er handelt. Kann noch jemand folgen? Gut. Was macht der FF-Autor nun, außer sich ratlos am Kopf zu kratzen?**

**RICHTIG! Er sch…t auf die Charaktervorgabe, schnappt sich die entsprechenden Personen und biegt sie solange um, bis es passt. Da können die schreien und sich beschweren wie sie wollen. Der FF-Autor kennt keine Gnade. Und hat leider auch keine Erklärung. Der Leser stutzt erst, wundert sich, tippt sich eventuell an die Stirn, aber das ist dem FF-Autor egal, die Personen müssen hier jetzt so sein. **_***mit Fuß aufstampft***_

_- Die will WAS? Mich PRIVAT kennenlernen? Du kriegst die Tür nicht zu –_

Ich stand wohl einige Sekunden unter Schock, in denen ich eine zustimmende Geste gemacht haben musste. So wurde mir erst nach einiger Zeit klar, ich hatte tatsächlich gerade eingewilligt meinen ersten freien Abend ausgerechnet mit dem Stockfisch zu verbringen! Das konnte ja noch lustig werden.

Es wurde aber tatsächlich unerwartet lustig. In dem kleinen Gasthaus bestellte sie uns ein Getränk, an das ich mich nur schwer gewöhnen würde, es schmeckte etwas wie gegorene Milch, enthielt allerdings offensichtlich Alkohol, und nach dem zweiten Glas stellte ich grinsend fest, dass der verschluckte Stock begann zu verschwinden und die strenge Fassade zu bröckeln anfing. Und nachdem wir anfangs etwas gestelzt durch einige Höflichkeitsfloskeln gestolpert waren, waren wir einige Zeit später doch in einer angeregten Unterhaltung angekommen.

Gouvernantchen begann von ihren Schülern zu erzählen und so klärten sich für mich einige Dinge, die mir bisher sonderbar vorgekommen waren. So löste sie meine unausgesprochene Frage, wieso in der Schule fast gar nicht gezaubert wurde, ziemlich schnell mit der Information auf, dass die Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe nur zu den Unterrichts- und Hausaufgabenzeiten erhielten, damit sie in der freien Zeit keinen Unfug damit anstellen konnten. Um als gutes Beispiel voran zu gehen, zogen es die Lehrkräfte ebenfalls vor nicht unbedacht zaubernd durch die Gänge zu rennen. Ebenso war ich erstaunt, weil Minerva auch als Privatmensch zu existieren schien, denn sie offenbarte mir als Hobby tatsächlich die Malerei für sich entdeckt zu haben. Irgendwie konnte ich sie mir nicht mit einem farbverklecksten Malerkittel an einer Staffelei vorstellen. Einmal ein entspanntes Gespräch mit ihr zu führen, hatte ich mir allerdings vorher auch nicht vorstellen können.

Sie lachte mich aus, als sie bemerkte, wie verwirrend ich die Vorstellung fand, und teilte mir dann mit einem kleinen Zwinkern mit, sie sei nicht die Einzige der Lehrerschaft, die sowas wie ein Privatleben führe.

_- Danke Frau Rowling, diese Information hätten Sie auch ruhig weitergeben dürfen, dann stünd ich hier nicht wie der Ochs vor´m Berg –_

„Und was für Hobbies haben die anderen Lehrer so?" fragte ich gleich neugierig nach, wenn ich sie schon mal am Reden hatte.

„Ach, die Unterschiedlichsten. Manche reiten, anderer spielen Polo oder Tennis, einige fechten, wieder andere gehen gerne in die Oper, musizieren selber oder gehen zu Sportveranstaltungen, ich glaube wie in Ihrer Welt auch – oder?"

Ich sah Miesepeter gerade förmlich im weißen Tennis-Dress auf dem Court vor mir, der war da so fehl am Platz wie ein Elefant im Kühlschrank. Und obwohl Minerva fragte, was mich so amüsiere, behielt ich dies doch lieber für mich und sagte stattdessen, dass es wirklich fast wie in meiner Welt sei. Bei uns hätten die Leute noch weitere Hobbies, Kino, Disco, DVD, aber natürlich auch Sport und Musik oder Malerei und Fotografie.

„Oh ja", sagte sie, „Cinematographie, sie erwähnten es schon, das mag Dumbledore auch."

Ich dachte mir entgleisen die Gesichtszüge. Der Weihnachtsmann war ein Film-Fan? Doch dann klopfte es leise in meinem Kopf an - _- Charlie, wir erinnern uns – Clint Eastwood? –_ Sollte mir Dumbledore etwa diese unpassenden Bilder in den Kopf gesetzt haben? Wusste er mehr, als ich dachte? Kannte er eventuell die Harry-Potter-Filme und führte mich hier nur vor?

_- Nein, mein liebes Kind. Der hat Dich extra hergeholt, damit sein „lieber Junge" was zu hassen hat – - Ach halt doch Deinen vorlauten Schnabel! -_

Ich beschloss die Klärung dieser Frage auf den Wochenbeginn zu verschieben und mich hier und jetzt wirklich nur zu amüsieren. Mein Leben hier war beschissen genug, da hatte ich wohl auch das Recht auf eine kleine Auszeit.

Gouvernantchen vertraute mir weiter an, dass es sogar einen Fan für der Muggelwelt an der Schule gab. Er habe mich wohl auch bereits in Verdacht und so solle ich mich vorsehen, wer in den nächsten Tagen eventuell ein Gespräch mit mir suchen würde, denn leider neige diese Person dazu neue Erkenntnisse sofort anderen Hobby-Freunden mitzuteilen. Den Namen behielt sie zwar für sich, aber ich gab ihr Recht. Die Vorstellung, dass bald sämtliche Muggelkundler auf meiner Matte stehen und mich löchern würden, behagte mir gar nicht. Sollte dieser Typ mir auch Swumsy zur Spionage geschickt haben? Damit der Elf ihm mitteilte, ob ich wirklich keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten hatte?

_- Hilfe, Charlie. – Fragen über Fragen – „Ach, ich mag jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, verschieben wir es auf Morgen!" - Oh, willkommen in meinem Kopf, Miss Scarlett O´Hara. – grrrrr Unterbewusstsein -_

Es wurde ziemlich spät und der Abend klang in guter Stimmung aus. Als wir wieder nach Hause gingen, schleifte mich Minerva (so langsam kam mir der Name doch richtig vor) noch zu ihren Räumen, wo sie mir einen kleinen Schlüssel in die Hand drückte und grinsend sagte: „Der hier ermöglicht Ihnen durch eine kleine, nicht magisch verschlossene Tür den Zugang zur Bibliothek. Dort haben wir auch prosaische Werke. Vielleicht finden Sie etwas, was Sie interessiert."

Ich bedankte mich erfreut, weil ich nun endlich eine Option sah, wie ich mir meine Zeit hier vertreiben konnte, und lief dann zu meinem Zimmer. Als ich in den Gang zu meinem Raum einbog, sah ich bereits eine Gestalt vor meiner Tür stehen und wunderte mich, wer mich denn zu nachtschlafender Zeit noch aufsuchen wollte. Als ich näher kam, staunte ich nicht schlecht, als ich Miesepeter erkannte, der offensichtlich etwas unschlüssig im Gelände herum stand.

_- Och nö, ne? – Der Abend hätte so schön sein können – Was will der denn? – _fragte ich mich und bekam direkt vom Selbsterhaltungstrieb die Antwort – _Was wohl, Schlaumeier - es ist Nacht – kein Mensch mehr unterwegs – er denkt Du schläfst – seine Chance Dich endlich los zu werden – der will Dich schnell und unauffällig um die Ecke bringen - _

Ich bremste abrupt ab, aber es war zu spät, er hatte meine Schritte bereits gehört und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Was wollen Sie hier? Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich um Hilfe rufe und das Schloss zusammen schreie!" giftete ich mutiger los als ich mich fühlte.

_- Gut gemacht, Charlie. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung! - _ich dankte meiner inneren Stimme für das seltene positive Feedback

Er ging auf meinen Ausbruch nicht ein, sondern antwortete nur düster „Wir müssen reden."

_- Pfff – träum weiter – wenn es nach mir geht, in diesem Leben nicht mehr -_

Ich knurrte in einem aggressivsten Tonfall zurück: „Ich wüsste nicht worüber. Die Fronten sind klar abgesteckt. Ich bin blöd und Sie allwissend. In diesem Sinne läuft doch die Rollenverteilung hier. Also wüsste ich nicht, was ich Ihnen mitzuteilen hätte. Nun lassen Sie mich vorbei, ich will in meine Zimmer."

Dabei wagte ich mich mutig ein paar Schritte in Richtung meiner Tür vor. Er sollte meine Panik nicht bemerken. Ich hatte keine Lust mich weiter von ihm beleidigen zu lassen. Er hielt mich für einen dämlichen Muggel, also sollte er mit diesem Glauben glücklich werden. Ich hatte keinerlei Interesse daran seine Meinung über mich zu revidieren.

„Sie haben mich heute schwer belastet, was Sie sagten betrifft mich persönlich. Ich will wissen, um was es da genau geht." kam es müde von ihm.

„Und ich habe keine Lust es Ihnen zu erklären. Augenscheinlich haben wir unüberbrückbare Differenzen. Somit halte ich es für das Beste, wenn wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit auf die vom Direktor angeordneten Stunden beschränken und die Geduld des Anderen nicht darüber hinaus strapazieren."

_- Autsch, Charlie, du klingst wie eine Scheidungsanwältin. Komm zum Punkt. -_

„Warten Sie die Märchenstunde ab. An den Punkt, der Sie betrifft, werde ich noch kommen, dann hören es alle. Oder haben Sie Grund mich davon abzuhalten?" fragte ich nun lauernd. Wenn ich schon sterben sollte, wollte ich wenigstens vorher ein paar Erkenntnisse mitnehmen. Irre Mörder prahlten doch gerne mit ihren Taten, oder nicht?

„Ich habe keinen Grund Sie davon abzuhalten. Trotzdem will ich vorher bereits mehr wissen. Passt es Ihnen denn morgen, in meinem Büro?" kam die Gegenfrage.

_- Hey, der kann also auch höflich? – Ja, aber nur, weil er sonst nicht bekommt, was er will. Lass Dich nicht täuschen, Charlie! _

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken." antwortete ich. „Aber ich sage Ihnen jetzt schon, ich werde mich nicht beschimpfen lassen. Die Regeln dieser Unterredung lege diesmal ich fest. Sie wollen etwas von mir, nicht ich von Ihnen. Sind wir uns da einig?" setze ich nach und wunderte mich, woher mein Mut kam, ihm gegenüber Forderungen zu stellen.

Ich starb überraschenderweise nicht sofort. Er nickte lediglich, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Ganges. Erleichtert ging ich in mein Zimmer, verriegelte sicherheitshalber trotzdem die Tür von innen, warf mich auf das Bett und schlief in voller Montur sofort ein.


	14. Chapter 14

Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Ruhe Charlie, ich entscheide, wie es weitergeht - oder?

* * *

Hier nun ein ganz privater Einblick in die wirren Gedanken der FF-Autorin. Die kursiv geschriebenen Passagen sind die Antworten der inneren Stimme oder wahlweise des logischen Parts ihres teilweise noch vorhandenen gesunden Geistes.

Die FF-Autorin in der Sinnkrise – landläufig auch gerne Schreibblockade genannt

* * *

*räusper* - *Kopf kratz* - *Füße scharren*

_Was machst Du?_

Nichts!

_Das sehe ich, wieso schreibst Du nicht?_

Ich weiß nicht was?

_Wie, Du weißt nicht was? Ist doch Deine Geschichte, lass Dir was einfallen. _

Naja, eigentlich glaube ich, es könnte sich ja jetzt langsam mit den nächsten Kapiteln eine Wende in Richtung Ende aufbauen....

_Und wo liegt das Problem?_

Nun ja, mir fallen immer noch so viele Sachen ein, die ich einbauen könnte, so klischeemäßig, weiß Du? Aber wird die Story dann nicht viel zu lang?

_Boah, bist Du heute wieder anstrengend. Und immer diese Unentschlossenheit. Was willst Du denn noch so dringend reinbringen?_

Naja, dass die Protagonistin vielleicht doch irgendwelche Kräfte besitzt oder sich vielleicht Hals über Kopf in den einen oder anderen Charakter verliebt und dann dort bleiben will. Natürlich bei der Lösung aller Probleme immer den richtigen Rat weiß, bei allen sehr beliebt wird, usw. Das Übliche halt. Es ist ja schließlich eine Parodie, zumindest noch, oder? Aber irgendwie bin ich unsicher, ob das nicht zu verworren und abgedreht wird.

_Frau Gedöns, Du bist verworren und abgedreht. Du hast ne ausgewachsene Vollmeise! Du willst die Geschichte jetzt komplett umdrehen und von hinten aufrollen? Wo ist denn da noch der Witz bei der Sache?_

Wieso? Wenn die Protagonistin sich doch einmal eingelebt hat, wäre das doch alles möglich?

_Sicher, sicher, sie lernt rasch auf Besen zu fliegen, Flüche um sich zu werfen, und zu Weihnachten fliegt sie mal kurz auf ihrem Besen nach Deutschland, ihren neuen Angetrauten im Sozius neben sich, der die neugeborenen Zwillinge im Tragesack vor seiner Brust baumeln hat, überwindet dabei NATÜRLICH Zeit und Raum und aus heiterem Himmel beschließen sie dann eine Zeitlang in der Muggelwelt zu bleiben. Natürlich muss die Protagonisten immer mal wieder zum Schönheitsdoc, weil sie ja viel schneller altert als der ihr angetraute Magier, der nicht so rein zufällig ne ziemliche Miesmuschel ist und irgendwas mit Tränken zu tun hat? Nein? – War das so ungefähr Deine Vorstellung von „witzig"? - *würg*_

So wie Du das sagst, klingt das selten bescheuert....

_Das klingt nicht nur so, das ist so!_

Aber eine kleine Liebesgeschichte oder wenigstens der ansatzweise Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten sollte doch noch rein, sonst fehlt doch mindestens ein wichtiges Klischee? Glaubst Du nicht?

_Du nervst, weißt Du das? Wenn Du diesen verdammten Sülzkram schreiben willst, dann schreib ihn, aber frag mich dann nicht nach meiner Meinung. Und beschwer Dich hinterher vor allen Dingen nicht bei mir! Ich habe Dich hiermit gewarnt! Außerdem ist Dir schon klar, dass es nicht sehr nett ist, der Protagonistin erst ständig einen festen Freund anzudichten und sie dann irgendwie in der Zauberwelt rummachen zu lassen. Was wirft das denn für ein Licht auf sie? Wie handhabt die denn ihre langjährige Beziehung? Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn? Klingt für mich ziemlich nach Schlampe. Wolltest Du in diese Richtung?_

Großer Gott, natürlich nicht! Das müsste ich natürlich erklären, warum sie plötzlich so denkt, sich benimmt, usw.. Wäre aber doch ganz schön – so die große Liebe auf den ersten Blick finden – igitt – mir wird schlecht – die Welt durch eine rosarote Brille sehen. Solche Gefühle sind doch nichts Schlechtes? Sag mal, was denkst Du eigentlich von mir?

_Das sage ich gerade mal lieber nicht. Aber ganz wie Du meinst. Dann mach mal drei Kapitel den Erklärbär. Viel Spaß dabei!_

Wie bitte?

_Ach vergiss es. Tu, was Du nicht lassen kannst und mach Dich zum Affen. Meine Meinung kennst Du, meinen Segen hast Du dazu nicht!  
_  
Häh? Das soll nun eine Hilfe sein?

* * *

Teilt mir Eure Meinung mit! Weiter machen? Oder Charlie und Ihren Alptraum in der Versenkung verschwinden lassen?


	15. Chapter 15

**Heute ein Kapitel mit Special-Guest? - Ratet mal :-)**

Als ich erwachte, war es draußen noch dunkel. Nachdem ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch meine Kleidung von gestern trug, ging ich ins Bad, machte mich etwas frisch, zog mein Nachthemd an und beschloss wieder ins Bett zu gehen und mich richtig auszuschlafen. Ich hatte keine Verpflichtungen also wollte ich mir einen gemütlichen Tag machen.

Gegen Mittag erwachte ich wieder, fühlte mich endlich einmal ausgeruht, stand auf, duschte und zog mich rasch an, ergatterte in der Halle noch einen Kaffee und etwas Obst, und beschloss Hagrid einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, nachdem ich Asmodis sein Leckerchen gebracht hatte, um danach eventuell, aber nur eventuell, bei Snape vorbei zu sehen.

Kurz vor der Eulerei und den Gehegen hörte ich bereits, dass dort ein ziemlicher Aufruhr herrschen musste, die Tiere schrien durcheinander und schlugen laut mit den Flügeln oder flatterten sogar umher. Also lief ich den Rest des Weges um zu sehen, was dort vorging und um die Ursache der Panik heraus zu finden und somit eventuelle Verletzungen der offensichtlich sehr aufgeregten Tiere vermeiden zu können.

Ich traute meinen Augen nicht, als ich um die Ecke bog und in der Voliere der Greifvögel einen Mann, den Rücken mir zugewandt, vor Asmodis stehen sah, der offensichtlich versuchte das Tier dazu zu bewegen von seinem Sitz auf seinen Arm zu kommen. Asmodis schien von der Idee aber nicht begeistert und schlug wild mit den Flügeln, wobei er immer wieder versuchte mit dem Schnabel nach dem Mann zu hacken.

„He, Sie" schrie ich, schneller laufend, aber er schien mich nicht zu hören. - _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein? – Was macht der Idiot denn da? – Spinnt der? – Sieht er denn nicht, dass Asmodis Angst hat? - _

„Hallo, Sie, was machen Sie denn da? Hören Sie sofort auf!" brüllte ich nun laut. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Ich kam endlich an der Gehegetür an, öffnete sie und hetzte auf den Kerl zu.

„He, was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun? Lassen Sie den Geier in Ruhe, Sie machen ihm ja Angst!" rief ich.

Aber entweder war er taub oder er ignorierte mich völlig, denn er reagierte immer noch nicht. Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst, dass Asmodis sich verletzen könnte, also griff ich energisch durch.

Direkt hinter ihm angekommen, schnappte ich seinen Arm, zerrte ihn vom dem Vogel weg und sagte sauer, aber um den Geier nicht noch mehr aufzuregen, leiser und ruhiger: „Lassen Sie das! Er hat Angst! Er könnte sich und Sie ernsthaft verletzen."

Der Mann drehte sich um und sah mich arrogant von oben bis unten an, dann blickte er angewidert auf meine Hand, mit der ich immer noch seinen Arm umkrallt hielt und wieder zu mir. Er entriss mir seinen Arm und meinte in überheblichem Tonfall: „Was fällt Dir eigentlich ein. Erledige Deine Arbeit und mische Dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten."

_- DU? - Haben wir gemeinsam im Sandkasten gespielt? - Unverschämtheit! - Was fällt diesem Kerl denn ein? – Und seit wann sind die Tiere hier seine Angelegenheiten? – Großkotz! -_

Irgendwas in meinem Kopf setze aus und ich schrie los, ungeachtet des Risikos, dass ich die Tiere nun vollständig verschreckte: „Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Sie haben kein Recht hier einfach hinein zu kommen und die Tiere zu verängstigen. Scheren Sie sich sofort hier raus, oder Sie werden mich richtig kennen lernen!" Dann schubste ich ihn mit beiden Händen vor die Brust, drängelte mich vor ihn, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schirmte Asmodis so mit meinem Körper vor dem unsensiblen Arschloch ab.

Der Geier schien sich auch zu beruhigen und nachdem ich leise auf ihn einsprach und ihm dabei sein Obst hinlegte, hörte er mit dem Flügelschlagen endlich auf und widmete sich seiner Leckerei. Ich besah ihn mir so gut wie möglich, aber er schien körperlich in Ordnung zu sein, und so wollte ich mich nun dem ungebetenen Besucher widmen. Doch als ich mich wieder umdrehte, war der Mann verschwunden. Ich schaute rasch nach, ob auch die anderen Vögel, die sich auch langsam beruhigten, unverletzt waren und verließ dann das Gehege, wobei ich mich zweimal versicherte die Tür richtig verschlossen zu haben. Nach einigen Minuten, damit ich sicher gehen konnte, dass der Fremde nicht noch einmal auftauchen würde, machte mich dann wütend auf den Weg zu Hagrid.

Ich erzählte ihm aufgebracht was ich erlebt hatte und wunderte mich, weil sein Gesicht immer ernster wurde.

„Charlie, das war nicht gut. Das gibt Ärger." verkündete er mir mit düsterem Blick. „Du hast gerade einen sehr einflussreichen hochgestellten Zauberer, den Besitzer des Tieres, tätlich angegriffen. Das ist ein schwerwiegendes Vergehen, das solltest Du doch wissen. _- öhm, ach ja? Sollte ich das? -_ Wir sollten augenblicklich mit Dumbledore reden, bevor er es auf anderem Wege erfährt."

_- Oh Nein! Bitte nicht! – Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! - Wieso passiert sowas immer nur mir? – Ist das vorbestimmt?- _

_- Vielleicht sind hier gerade „Reißt-Charlie-in-Fetzen-Wochen" zur allgemeinen Belustigung? – _

_- Such endlich den beschissenen Astronomie-Turm und hüpf runter, eine andere Alternative dürfte es nun nicht mehr geben! – _

_- Hilfe, ich will nicht in den magischen Knast! –_

In meinem Inneren herrschte das komplette Chaos.

Während ich reumütig und ängstlich neben Hagrid den Weg zu Dumbledore antrat, der sich über meine neue Entgleisung bestimmt ein Loch in den Bauch freuen würde, hörte ich bereits in der Nähe der Eulerei eine lautstarke Diskussion.

„Ich sage es Dir gerne noch einmal. Dein Vogel ist nicht krank und auch nicht übermäßig aggressiv." Ich erkannte Miesepeters Stimme und wusste sofort, um was es ging - Asmodis.

„Ach, ist er nicht? Ich war gerade bei ihm und habe gesehen, wie er sich aufführt. Wenn Du nicht in der Lage bist die Ursache zu finden und zu beseitigen, werde ich eben weitere Experten zu Rate ziehen müssen. Ich will, dass er funktioniert!"

Diese Stimme musste wohl dem Unbekannten gehören. Er klang stinksauer, aber sprach sehr akzentuiert und mit einer extremen Arroganz.

_- Oh Scheiße! Charlie, auf wen passt das in der Potter-Welt? – BINGO! Lucius Malfoy – Wink der Welt ein letztes Good Bye, Du bist sowas von tot – toter geht's nicht mehr! –_

„Genau da liegt mal wieder Dein Problem!" hörte ich nun wieder Snape. „Du versteht einfach das Wesen der Sache nicht. Es handelt sich um ein Tier, nicht um einen Gebrauchsgegenstand. Aber es steht Dir natürlich frei, weitere Meinungen einzuholen. Es ist schließlich Dein Geld."

„Du sagst also, es gäbe keine Möglichkeit ihn abzurichten?" kam die ungehaltene Antwort.

„Nein, das sagte ich nicht. Ich sagte das Tier ist nicht krankheitsbedingt aggressiv UND ich kann es Dir nicht _**gefügig**_machen, wie Du es Dir vorstellst."

„Nun. Dann ist er für mich nicht länger von Nutzen."

Was diese Aussage implizierte, war mir sofort klar. Sie bedeutete Asmodis´ Todesurteil. Wir waren nun in Sichtweite und ich sah, wie der Unbekannte einen Gehstock erhob _- Scheiße, es muss wirklich Malfoy sein –_ seinen Zauberstab daraus hervorzog und ohne weiteren Kommentar in Richtung Gehege ging. Offensichtlich wollte er dem Leben des armen Geiers sofort ein Ende setzen.

Wenn es um das Wohl von Tieren ging, mutierte ich gerne zur gereizten Löwenmutter (so nannte diese „Aussetzer" mein Freund daheim immer) und so schrie ich, ohne weiteres Nachdenken, laut: „Nein! Wagen Sie es ja nicht! Halt! Stehen bleiben, SOFORT!" und rannte los, um ihm den Weg abzuschneiden.

Während ich hinter mir Hagrid entsetzt „Charlie! Nein!" rufen hörte, fuhren Snape und Malfoy wie von der Tarantel gestochen in meine Richtung herum, und Malfoy, der mich sofort wiedererkannte, grollte dann auch: „Du schon wieder_!" - Alarmstufe Rot – Alarmstufe Rot – Selbstzerstörung einleiten - _, während er nun mit erhobenem Zauberstab zügig auf mich zukam.

_- Oh Gott – Charlie, das geht ins Auge! - _schoss mir durch den Kopf und ich versuchte mir im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu überlegen, wie ich noch dem sicheren Tod, dem ich gerade auch noch freiwillig entgegen rannte, entgehen konnte.

Wie geht man mit einem durchgeknallten Malfoy um, der einen gleich vom Erdboden tilgen wollte? – _Woher soll ich das wissen? – 0 Punkte, nächster Kandidat? – Unterwürfig, Charlie – ganz ganz unterwürfig! - _ja, das konnte vielleicht klappen…

Ich blieb stehen und versuchte mich in einer möglichst demütigen Körperhaltung, wobei ich dachte den Boden anzusehen, wäre eine gute Idee, und um einen leisen Tonfall.

„Bitte, Sir! Asmodis ist nicht unzähmbar. Bitte! Sie haben doch gesehen, wie er sich beruhigte, als ich mit ihm sprach. Sir, bitte, ich schwöre Ihnen, er ist abzurichten. Bedenken Sie seinen Wert! Geben Sie ihm etwas Zeit. Ich schwöre Ihnen, bei meinem Leben, ich lüge nicht!" Sollte ich mein schauspielerisches Talent weiter versuchen und einen Schluchzer anhängen? Nein, entschied ich, so doof war selbst ein Malfoy nicht, _ - Sicher? - Wahhhh - NICHT JETZT! - _und beließ es erst einmal bei diesem Versuch einer Vorstellung.

_- Igitt, Charlie, wo hast Du nur dieses schleimige Kriechen gelernt – das ist ja absolut widerlich, ekelhaft und abartig! – Ich schäme mich für Dich in Grund und Boden – wie niveaulos und selbstverachtend – Schnauze Selbstwertgefühl! – Das klären wir später! Hier geht es nicht nur um mein Leben – also Ruhe bewahren und abwarten –_

„Du schwörst bei Deinem Leben? Deinem Leben?" spöttelte mein Gegenüber. „Du hast kein Leben mehr! Was denkst Du, was ich mit Dir machen werde?"

„An Deiner Stelle erst einmal gar nichts." hörte ich Snape

_- Was, wie, hatte ich was verpasst? Was war denn nun kaputt? –_

Aber er fuhr schon fort: „Sie ist der Schlüssel für Dein Problem. Also überlege Dir gut, ob Du sie töten willst."

_- Hat der was Falsches gegessen? Der verteidigt mich?" –_

„Sie kennt Asmodis sehr gut, sie weiß, wovon sie spricht. Wenn Dir also Dein Besitz wertvoll ist, solltest Du ihr zuhören."

_- Na sieh mal einer an. Der kann tatsächlich verdammt gut lügen, aus dem Stand, ohne rot zu werden. Einfach aus dem Blauen hinaus – welch ein Talent! – - Das ist kein schönes Talent! - – Rutsch mir den Buckel runter, das ist mir gerade hier und jetzt egal! - _

_- Aber wieso macht er das? Wieso lässt er sich die einmalige Gelegenheit entgehen? Niemand könnte ihn für meinen Tod belangen? – Was ist hier los? – Verliere ich den Verstand? – - Aber nein, meine Liebe, die Erde ist eine Scheibe, schon vergessen? -_

Malfoy senkte tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln vorsichtig von unten hoch linsend erkennen konnte, und ich sah ihm an, wie er innerlich mit sich kämpfte.

Die Tatsache, dass ich seinen Vogel hatte beruhigen können, war ihm offensichtlich wirklich nicht entgangen. Genau diese Tatsache war ihm aber ebenso offensichtlich absolut zuwider. Tja, da musste er nun durch - und sich entscheiden. Was war ihm wichtiger, seine Rache auszuführen oder ein seltenes Statussymbol zu besitzen. Ich setzte alle Hoffnungen auf das Statussymbol, sonst wäre Asmodis Schicksal besiegelt und daran würde ich absolut nichts ändern können.

Kurioserweise schien Snape auch in diese Richtung zu denken, denn er sagte nun leise: „Lucius, Asmodis hat Dich ein Vermögen gekostet. Sie kann Dir helfen. Niemand besaß bisher einen Kondor. Niemand wird vielleicht jemals wieder einen besitzen. Sie kann mit ihm umgehen. Sie könnte ihn zähmen. Lucius, komm zu Dir und erkenne die Chance, die sich Dir hier einmalig bietet."

_- Wow, der Kerl war richtig gut, wenn er wollte – nur wieso wollte er gerade jetzt? –_

Ich wagte nicht aufzusehen und versuchte also mit gesenktem Kopf die unterwürfige Haltung beizubehalten. – _Du Drecksack, dafür wirst Du eines Tages bezahlen. Mein verletzter Stolz wir Dich teuer zu stehen kommen – _grollte ich aber innerlich.

„Wie heißen Sie?" fragte er unvermittelt _- ach ne? Nun sind wir plötzlich beim Sie? -_ und ich teilte dem staubigen Boden vor meinen Füßen mit: „Charlotte Leven, Sir." – _merk Dir den Namen, merk ihn Dir ganz genau, er wird auf Deinen Grabstein eingemeißelt werden -_

_- Alarmstufe Rot beenden – ab jetzt gilt Alarmstufe Gelb -_

„Heute habe ich keine Zeit mehr", verkündete er weiter, „Aber in den nächsten Tagen werde ich wiederkommen und will sehen, ob Sie die Wahrheit sagen." – _Du kannst mich mal – _„Severus." verabschiedete er sich von Miesepeter und ich hörte, wie er ging.

„Charlie!" erklang Hagrids Stimme neben mir, „bei Merlin, das war knapp!"

Oh ja, das war es, sehr knapp sogar und eigentlich war die Gefahr auch noch nicht vorbei. Ich sollte mit Asmodis Kunststückchen vorführen? Wie denn? So ein Geier wog gut und gerne 15 Kilo? Den konnte ich noch nicht einmal auf dem Arm tragen? Und wie sollte ich dem armen Tier erklären, dass es mitzuspielen hatte, weil unser beider Leben davon abhing?

Ich richtete mich wieder normal auf und bemerkte erst jetzt wie sehr meine Knie zitterten. Ich war gerade wirklich nur um Haaresbreite dem Tod entronnen und fühlte mich wie ausgekotzt.

„Wollten Sie eigentlich ursprünglich zu mir?" erinnerte mich nun Snape, als sei gar nichts geschehen, an mein Versprechen vom gestrigen Abend. _- emotionsloser Zivilisationsversager - _Als er noch etwas sagen wollte, blickte ich ihn nur erschöpft an und sagte: „Danke. Ich vermute Sie haben gerade mein Leben gerettet. Aber für heute habe ich genug." Dann drehte ich mich um und beeilte mich ins Schloss und auf mein Zimmer zu kommen. Ich fühlte mich sehr zittrig und hatte Angst ohnmächtig zu werden. Es wäre eine Premiere in meinem Leben, aber Premieren geschahen in dieser Welt häufiger als mir lieb war, da konnte ich diese nicht ausschließen.

Als ich in meinem Zimmer angekommen war, warf ich mich aufs Bett und bekam das heulende Elend. Ich war verzweifelt, erschöpft, und sah einfach kein Licht am Horizont. Ich war fertig. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Irgendwann schlief ich vor Erschöpfung ein.


	16. Chapter 16

Ich träumte wirr. – I_ch träume? – Ich bin in einem Alptraum und träume? – _Ich war mir bewusst, dass ich träumte, aber man konnte doch nicht im Traum träumen – oder? Nun redete ich auch noch wirr mit mir selber. Als ich erwachte, hatte ich mich in mein Bettzeug verwickelt, ich musste ziemlich um mich geschlagen haben, der Bezug meiner Bettdecke hatte einen langen Riss und mein Kopfkissen hatte seine Füllung vor meinem Bett eingebüßt. Was zum Teufel hatte ich damit angestellt? Es war förmlich in Fetzen gerissen.

Draußen war es noch stockfinster, nur ein kleines Licht, dass Swumsy mir abends irgendwann „einschaltete" erhellte ein wenig die Wohnraum-Ecke. Als es klopfte, erhob ich mich automatisch und schleppte mich mühsam zur Tür, um zu öffnen. Auf den Gedanken zu fragen, wer um diese Zeit bei mir klopfen mochte, kam ich gar nicht. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie als stünde ich neben mir, als sei ich auf Autopilot geschaltet. Als ich die Tür aufzog, sah ich eine große Gestalt vor mir, und hörte eine müde Stimme „Sie haben mich versetzt". Ich erhob mühsam den Kopf, sah in das Gesicht eines düster dreinblickenden Kerls, den ich ad hoc nicht einordnen konnte, und mein mittlerweile komplett durchgedrehtes Hirn begann zu singen_ – one look could kill – my pain - your thrill….(_Alice Cooper: Poison) - S_o fühlt sich also Wahnsinn an? – irgendwie cool – hi hi hi hi - _

Ich sah die vor mir stehende Person weiter an, dann dämmerte mir, wer da vor mir stand, und so flüsterte ich nur noch ergeben: „Oh, Sie hier? Womit machen wir´s? Kettensäge? Beil? Taschen-Guillotine? Oder benutzen haben Sie einen schmerzlosen Zauber zur Hand?" – _Scotty, Beamen, JETZT -_ dann kippte ich um.

Als ich erwachte war es um mich herum überall weiß – _Charlie, Du hast es geschafft, Du bist in dem, was man Himmel nennt - _dann bemerkte ich, dass es keine Wolke, sondern ein weißer Vorhang war, den ich anstarrte. Wo war ich? Ich drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und sah mich um. Ich befand mich wohl in einem Krankenhaus. Eine kurze Hoffnung flackerte in mir auf – Zuhause? In meiner Welt?

„Da sind Sie ja wieder, Miss Leven!" kam erst die Stimme und dann die dazugehörige Frau hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht, als Professor Snape Sie gestern Nacht brachte." _- Nix mit Zuhause! - Verarscht – Hah Hah! - _

_- Nanu, er hat Dich nicht verscharrt, sondern zur Notaufnahme gebracht – Sehr nett –_

„Wie fühlen Sie sich denn?". Sie lächelte ein typisches Krankenschwesterlächeln – unverbindlich, freundlich, aber dennoch irgendwie einstudiert. So lächelte sie bestimmt auch einen Sterbenden an, mit den Worten „Das wird schon wieder." So etwas hatte ich bereits zu oft gesehen. Ich schloss wieder die Augen.

„Es geht", brachte ich mühsam hervor. In Wahrheit fühlte ich mich schrecklich. Am liebsten wäre ich gestorben, aber vielleicht war ich auch gerade dabei. Oder war das ein Nervenzusammenbruch, den ich erlitten hatte? Es musste wohl so sein. Nun fehlte nur noch Snape und ich war wirklich bald reif für die Klappse.

„Ist sie wach?" kam auch prompt aus einer Ecke, die ich durch den Vorhang nicht einsehen konnte. Ich blinzelte und sah, was ich nicht sehen wollte. Die Schwester nickte dem Ankömmling zu, ging auch hinter den Vorhang, es gab leises Getuschel und kurz danach stand mein Alptraum Griesgram wieder vor mir.

„Sie sind wirklich in keinster Weise belastbar" meinte er in vorwurfsvollem Ton und ich spürte Wärme in meinem Körper aufsteigen, aber nicht, weil ich den Kerl so aufregend fand, sondern weil ich wieder begann mich aufzuregen. Der brachte mich auf 180 in einer Millisekunde. Was wollte diese Ratte hier? Mir den Rest geben? Sicher gehen, dass ich schon mit einem Bein im Grab stand? „_Nicht mit mir Mister. Ich werde noch auf Deinem Grab tanzen!"_, fluchte ich innerlich. Aber wieso hätte er mich dann erst hier abliefern sollen?

_- Alibi! –_ schrie es in mir.

Ich fragte gequält:„Was wollen Sie? Sich an meinem Elend weiden? Ich hoffe es hat Ihnen Spaß bereitet. Darf ich nun alleine weiter sterben?"

"Sie schulden mir noch eine Unterredung." meinte er. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf, der gab wirklich nie Ruhe. „Mir ist nicht nach tiefschürfender Konversation. Lassen Sie mich in Frieden." presste ich hervor und versuchte zeitgleich einen Anfall von extremer Übelkeit zurück zu drängen. Er würde mich töten, sollte ich ihm auf die Schuhe kotzen, soviel war klar.

Ich lehnte mich über die Kante des Bettes und schloss wieder die Augen, weil ich nicht sicher war, mich nicht doch gleich übergeben zu müssen und so hörte ich nur, wie er den Raum verließ.

Abends ging es mir schon wieder etwas besser. Madame Pomfrey hatte mir ekelhafte Flüssigkeiten eingeflößt, die aber ihre Wirkung getan hatten, und so meinte sie am nächsten Morgen, ich könne wieder in mein Zimmer, wenn ich denn wolle. Ich wollte.

Ich ging noch in der großen Halle vorbei, um Dumbledore und Minerva mitzuteilen, dass ich wieder einsatzbereit sei und gerne für die Märchenstunde wieder zur Verfügung stünde, aber die winkten ab und sagten, ich solle mich erst einmal richtig erholen. Sie hätten von meiner Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy gehört und könnten gut verstehen, wenn ich noch etwas Ruhe bräuchte.

_- Die nehmen das aber verdammt locker? Hallo? Ich wäre fast gewesen? - Mitgefühl sieht irgendwie anders aus! -_

Also entschied ich mein überfälliges Versprechen einzulösen und Miesepeter endlich seine Infos zukommen zu lassen, er hatte mir schließlich das Leben gerettet, da war ich ihm doch wenigstens das schuldig. Dachte zumindest der gutmütige Teil von mir, die andere Hälfte hielt sein Verhalten nur für angemessen. Man sah schließlich nicht tatenlos zu, wenn jemand ermordet werden sollte.

Nachdem ich Swumsy zu Hilfe gerufen hatte, weil mir einfiel, dass ich gar nicht wusste, wo Mister Ätzend & Nervig sein Büro hatte, führte dieser mich zu unserem allabendlichen Treffpunkt. Ich war, gelinde gesagt, erschüttert. Diese Messi-Bude war das Büro von Snape? Frau Rowling, Frau Rowling, was haben Sie uns nur erzählt, oder eben nicht? Wer hätte das gedacht.

Ich klopfte also an und es kam auch tatsächlich ein „Herein". Ich trat unsicher in den Raum, während ich mir einen Einstieg in ein Gespräch überlegte. Wie sollte ich beginnen? „Tach, da bin ich? Sie wollten was von mir?" oder „Hey, tausche Leben gegen Info?" oder noch besser „Hallo, ich bin hier wegen der Mörder-Geschichte?" – das klang alles wahlweise nach Schwachsinniger, Idiotin oder Vollidiotin. Ich war erwachsen und hatte ein schwerwiegendes Kommunikations-Problem mit dem Kerl. – _nicht nur das, Süße, nicht nur das - _ Also beschloss ich so professionell wie in meinem Job aufzutreten. So sagte ich:„Professor Snape, Sie benötigten einige Informationen. Es geht mir wieder besser und ich denke nun wäre eine günstige Gelegenheit die Angelegenheit, mit der Sie derzeit befasst sind, zu besprechen."

_- Richtig, Charlie, so kenne ich Dich –_

„Sie hatte ich nicht erwartet?" bekam ich von ihm in einem glaubhaft verblüfften Tonfall übermittelt und meckerte natürlich sofort wieder los: „Na, wenn das so ist, kann ich ja wieder abtraben."

„Nein!" Das klang nun nicht mehr schleppend und einschläfernd. Ich sah ihn an und merkte, dass ich den Ärger nicht aus meinem Gesicht verbannen konnte. Ich war leider mit der fürchterlichen „Gabe" gesegnet, meine Gefühle praktisch auf meiner Stirn zu tragen. Ein Fakt, der mich schon mehrmals in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Gerade in Schulungen sahen es die Ausbilder nicht gerne, wenn der zu schulende Teilnehmer „geldgeiler Schwachkopf" förmlich auf der Stirn tätowiert hatte. Aber ich konnte es nicht ändern und so sah ich ihm offen ins Gesicht, bevor ich fragte: „Was nun? Soll ich bleiben oder mich in Luft auflösen?"

„Bitte setzen Sie sich." bekam ich eine überraschend ruhige und höfliche Antwort. „Sie wissen, welche Frage ich an Sie habe. Was können Sie mir dazu sagen?"

Ich dachte kurz nach und erzählte ihm dann, was ich aus den Büchern wusste, den Hintergrund, warum er Dumbledore tötete, hielt ich noch zurück und sagte stattdessen. „Bevor ich Ihnen den Auslöser nenne, würde ich auch gerne eine Frage stellen, so war es abgemacht, oder?" - _Oha –_ Ich sah förmlich Gewitterwolken über seinem Kopf aufziehen, aber er riss sich zusammen, machte sich einige Notizen, und antwortete träge: „Die da wäre?" – _Charlie, Deine Chance! Jetzt oder nie! _

„Können Sie in meinen Kopf sehen?" – _Bitte? Wie blöd klingt das denn? - Frag das demnächst besser Hannibal Lecter -_

„Ich meine, in den Büchern steht was von Okklumentik und so, können Sie das?"

_- Du klingst wie die Dorfmagd, die den Arzt fragt, ob er heilen kann, das ist Dir schon klar? – Dummes Mädchen! - _

„Sie wissen, was ich meine. Können Sie meine Gedanken lesen, ohne dass ich es bemerke?"

Er sah von seinen Notizen auf und mir direkt in die Augen. – _Ach ja, Charlie, der Kerl, in einer schwarzen Rüstung – auf einem großen schwarzen Schlachtroß – ein dunkler Ritter – undurchsichtig, verwegen , gefährlich – _ich atmete tief ein – _Erde an Charlie? – oh, oh, - -_ Ich sah wie er begann zu grinsen.

„Was ist nun? Können Sie es?"

Er zuckte nur die Schultern, und meinte, den Kopf schon wieder über seinen Zettelwirtschaft beugend,:„Wieso sollte ich in die Köpfe von Muggel-Frauen sehen wollen? Dort vermute ich nichts Interessantes. Träumen die nicht alle nur von edlen guten Rittern in silberner Rüstung und auf weißen Pferden?"

Ich sah ihn skeptisch an. Das sollte meine Antwort sein? Nach „Wollen" hatte ich nicht gefragt, ich wollte „Können" wissen. Und wie war das war nun mit Rittern und Pferden? Nur ein Zufall? Hatte er nun oder hatte er nicht? Wenn ja….ich merkte, wie ich begann rot zu werden und zeitgleich das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte hier schnell zu verschwinden.

„Nun gut, Sie wollen es mir also nicht sagen. Dann lassen wir es eben." lenkte ich rasch ein. Es wurde mir hier gerade peinlich. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich es plötzlich nicht mehr so genau wissen. Ich erzählte ihm also rasch die kleine Info, mit der ich eigentlich den Handel hatte durchführen wollen, und verließ fast fluchtartig sein Büro, nachdem er mir mitteilte, dass ich laut Dumbledore noch zwei Tage frei habe, um mich von meinem Nervenzusammenbruch richtig auszukurieren. Dem Himmel sei Dank. Nur weg von hier und den Kerl für die nächsten Tage aus dem Gedächtnis streichen. Ich machte einen kleinen Abstecher in die Bibliothek, wo ich mir ein Buch holte, verkrümelte ich mich dann auf mein Zimmer und genoss meinen Krankenstand.


	17. Chapter 17

Der nächste Tag begann wie üblich und weil mir nichts Besseres einfiel, packte ich mir beim Frühstück zusätzlich ein paar Brötchen ein, um, nach meinem üblichen Besuch bei Asmodis, ein wenig Spazieren zu gehen und mir die Umgebung genauer anzusehen, wobei ich einkalkulierte das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen.

Es war ein warmer sonniger Tag und als ich an einem kleinen See vorbei kam, setzte ich mich am Ufer auf die Wiese und genoss die Natur. Es war schön hier, ruhig, idyllisch und absolut normal. Ich sah Libellen über dem Schilf am Seeufer fliegen, kleine weiße Wolken trieben langsam am Himmel, Grillen zirpten, Vögel zwitscherten, Frösche quakten, ein Kind weinte…

– _wie war das? – Stopp, kurz zurück – ein Kind weinte?_

Ich sah mich irritiert um. Direkt hinter mir waren einige Büsche, von dort schien das Weinen auch zu kommen. Obwohl mir schwante, dass ich auf geradem Weg zu meinem nächstes Problem sein könnte, stand ich doch auf, um nachzusehen, wer sich dort versteckte. Zwischen den Zweigen auf dem Boden saß ein Junge, etwa 12 Jahre. Er hatte die Beine angezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Als er mich hörte, blickte er erschreckt auf, atmete dann laut auf und flüsterte erleichtert: „Ach Sie sind es nur." Du liebe Güte, wen hatte er erwartet? Dracula? Am helllichten Tag?

_Charlie, lass es gut sein – Misch Dich nicht schon wieder ein – Och nö, ne?_ Meine innere Stimme wurde langsam zum Feigling? – _Das ist kein Problem, das ist ein trauriges Kind, das mutiert schon nicht zum Alien! – Garantiert wer? Der Weihnachtsmann? – _ mischte sich natürlich auch sofort der Selbsterhaltungstrieb ein.

„Was ist denn mit Dir los?" fragte ich leise und rutschte neben den Jungen unter den Busch. Der arme Kerl bot ein Bild des Jammers. Seine Augen waren rotgeweint und irgendwie überkam mich das Gefühl den armen kleinen Kerl tröstend in den Arm nehmen zu wollen.

„Na sag schon, was ist denn so Schreckliches passiert, mhh?"

„Ach, ich, also, naja, ich habe eine Klassenarbeit verpatzt." flüsterte er stockend zwischen gelegentlichem Schniefen.

_- Nicht lachen Charlie, in dem Alter kann das ein echtes Problem sein – erinnere Dich bitte zurück –_

„Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Das holst Du bestimmt wieder auf. War es denn ein sehr wichtiges Fach?" versuchte ich ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Nein. Das ist es ja. Meine Mama würde auch sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist. Aber mein Vater…." kam kleinlaut von ihm.

_- Papa scheint ein Herzchen zu sein –_

„Na komm, wenn das Fach nicht so wichtig ist, dann ist es doch erst recht nicht so schlimm, oder?" versuchte ich ihn zu trösten. Ich hatte nur eine begrenzte Ahnung was im Einzelnen hier unterrichtet wurde, aber aus meiner Schulzeit kannte ich in der Unterstufe so „nebensächliche" Fächer wie Musik, Kunst oder Sport, etwas Vergleichbares gab es hier ja bestimmt auch.

„Mein Vater fand es sehr schlimm, er hat gesagt ich bin ihm peinlich." Ich dachte kurz, es sei kein pädagogisch wertvoller Zug des Vaters, wegen so einer Lappalie seinen Sohn zum Weinen zu bringen. Und wer sagt seinem Kind denn bitteschön „es sei ihm peinlich". Hatte der Vater noch alle Kugeln am Christbaum? Welch ein Sadist. Dem Kleinen sagte ich aber: „Das hat er bestimmt nicht so böse gemeint. In ein paar Stunden ist es wieder gut und er ist Dir nicht mehr böse. Ganz bestimmt."

„Nein." Nun liefen schon wieder Tränen über das schmale blasse Gesicht. „Er hat mir gedroht, wenn die nächste Arbeit auch so schlecht wird, bekomme ich den ganzen Sommer Nachhilfe und darf nicht zu ihm oder Mama nach Hause. Ich muss dann hier in der Schule bleiben und Mama darf mich auch nicht besuchen. Mein Vater hat gesagt…" nun wurde das Weinen schlimmer „ich muss immer der Beste sein. Das bin ich unserer Familie schuldig."

_- Wie bitte? Was war das denn für ein Versager von Vater? Ein ziemliches Arschloch – dieser VATER – _mein Inneres ging mit mir ausnahmsweise absolut d´accord.

„Ach weißt Du, das sagen Eltern schon mal im ersten Zorn, aber so schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht kommen. Warum fragst Du nicht einen älteren Schüler, ob er Dir ein bisschen in dem Fach helfen kann?"

Der Blick, den der Junge mir nun zuwarf, war herzzerreißend trostlos. Ganz leise flüsterte er: „Die mögen mich nicht besonders. Sie machen sich über mich lustig."

Ich war nun wirklich erschrocken. Wie einsam der kleine Kerl sein musste, wenn er dieses peinliche Geständnis mir, einer vollkommen Fremden, machte. Ich wollte ihm gerne helfen, wusste aber nicht wie. Mir war schon aufgefallen, dass er seine Mutter liebevoll „Mama" nannte, den anderen Elternteil aber immer kühl „Vater". Der Vater schien übermäßig hohe Ansprüche an seinen Sohn zu stellen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ich kannte solche Eltern-Kind–Beziehungen nur zu gut. Da zählte das Kind als Aushängeschild einer ach so tollen, heilen und perfekten Welt, solange es funktionierte und die Erwartungen erfüllte, war alles in Butter, aber wehe es lief nicht wie gewünscht. Bei manchen dieser Vorzeige-Familien wollte man freiwillig keinen Blick hinter die schönen Kulissen werfen.

„Was ist das denn für ein Fach, in dem Du so schlecht bist?" fragte ich also und überlegte, ob ich mir vielleicht einen der älteren Schüler greifen und einfach zur Nachhilfe verdonnern sollte, hatte ich dazu genug Autorität in den Augen der Kinder? Und durfte ich so die Initiative ergreifen?

_Klasse Idee, Charlie, ich sehe Dumbledore schon vor mir, wenn er davon erfährt – dem wird der Rauch aus den Ohren steigen, bevor er Dich persönlich in Deine Einzelteile zerlegt. Alternativ lässt er Snape den Vortritt, damit der ein paar neue Tötungsarten an Dir testen kann – oder ruft gleich persönlich bei Voldi an, ob dem gerade nach Foltern und Morden ist, weil, er hätte da zufällig das passende Objekt zur Hand. _

Der Ideenreichtum meines Innenlebens begeisterte mich immer wieder.

„Muggelkunde" kam es leise von dem Jungen. Und bevor ich merkte, was ich tat, hatte ich dem Kleinen selber Nachhilfe versprochen. Wer sonst war darin denn hier die Expertin?

_- Charlie, spinnst Du jetzt komplett? Wie willst Du Dein Wissen erklären? Was, wenn der Kleine kapiert, dass Du selber ein Muggel bist? Außerdem hast Du doch schon genug Aufgaben? Musste das jetzt wirklich auch noch sein? –_

Ich warf einen Blick in das kleine traurige Gesicht, in die verweinten blauen Augen, in denen nun so etwas wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer erschien, und entschied. JA! Es musste sein!

Ich schaffte es, nach einiger Zeit, den Jungen zu überreden wieder ins Schloss zu gehen, bat ihn, mir zum Abendessen sein Schulbuch mitzubringen, damit ich sehen könne, wie weit er im Unterricht sei und was als Nächstes durchgenommen werden würde, und ging dann mit ihm zurück. Vor dem Eingang trennten wir uns, aber als ich schon fast im Foyer war, fiel mir ein, dass ich seinen Namen gar nicht kannte. Ich drehte mich also um und rief ihm nach „He, wie heißt Du eigentlich." Er lief schon zu seinem Haus und rief mir über die Schulter zurück „Draco".

Ich erstarrte. Das wollte mir mein Alptraum als Draco verkaufen?

_- Vielleicht ist das hier ein häufiger Name, wie Sven oder Mark bei uns? – Na klar, und der Storch bringt die Kinder, oder wie? _

Dieses Kind, das aussah und sich benahm wie der arme kleine Junge aus „Oliver Twist", sollte wirklich DER Draco sein? Wo hatte mein Unterbewusstsein denn diese selten dämliche Idee ausgegraben. Das stimmte doch vorne und hinten nicht. Wenn das Draco sein sollte, wie war dann Harry Potter? Hochgeschossenes frühreifes Großmaul, das sich gerne prügelte – Marke „Flegel, wie er im Buche steht"? Wahlweise auch ein Bart-Simpson-Verschnitt? Also wenn ich wieder daheim war, musste ich dringend mal zur Psychoanalyse. In meinem Kopf war so einiges offenbar ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Aber eines stand absolut unumstößlich fest, der Vater des Jungen war wirklich ein Arschloch!

Ich knabberte noch immer an dem Erscheinungsbild von Draco, als er mir nach dem Abendessen, nachdem ich die Halle verließ, aus einer Ecke im Gang, zuflüsterte: „Psst, Miss Leven?" Er wollte wohl nicht mit mir gesehen werden, was ich ihm nicht einmal verübeln konnte. Der Kleine schien keinen Wert darauf zu legen, weiteren Anlass für Hänseleien seiner Mitschüler zu bieten. Ich sah mich kurz um, ob mich niemand beobachtete, und folgte ihm dann in einen schmalen Gang, wo er mir das Buch in die Hand drückte und fragte: „Ich muss für morgen ein Kapitel durcharbeiten. Könnten Sie mir dabei heute schon helfen? Bitte?"

„Na klar." sagte ich und blickte mich um, wo ich denn mit ihm üben konnte. In mein Zimmer wollte ich ihn nicht mitnehmen, da ich nicht wusste, ob die Lehrer in ihren Räumen Magie anwenden würden. Die Gefahr, dass der Kleine mein Geheimnis entdeckte, war mir zu groß. Also zog ich ihn kurzentschlossen in den Trakt, in dem die Klassenräume waren. Ich steuerte wahllos einen Unterrichtsraum an, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, kontrollierte, ob niemand darin war, und ging dann, mit Draco im Schlepptau, hinein und wir setzten uns auf eine Schulbank. Ich ließ mir zeigen, was er bis morgen lernen musste und versuchte ihm dann den Sinn eines „Verbrennungsmotors" näher zu bringen.


	18. Chapter 18

Ich habe einige Tage diverse Probleme mit dem Einloggen gehabt, keine Ahnung wieso. Die Story hat mittlerweile ein Eigenleben entwickelt und ist auf einem anderen Portal bereits fertig gestellt.

Die fehlenden Kapitel werde ich hier nach letzter Korrektur nach und nach einfügen, falls Interesse besteht. Ihr dürft mich jederzeit stoppen :-)

* * *

„Woher wissen Sie das Alles?" fragte er, nachdem ich meine „Stunde" beendete, weil ich den Eindruck hatte, ich habe es ihm verständlich genug erklärt und er es zumindest im Ansatz verstanden.

_- Jepp, Charlie, erklär doch mal, woher wissen wir das denn? –_

„Ach, weißt Du, ich habe das in der Schule doch auch gelernt. Ich fand Muggelkunde immer sehr spannend. Ich habe mir in Deinem Alter immer ausgemalt, ich müsste einmal in der Muggelwelt große Abenteuer bestehen, da wollte ich auch mit den ganzen Sachen dort umgehen können."

_- Schlechte Eigenschaften färben gerade ab, mein Fräulein! Du lügst schon fast so routiniert wie Miesepeter! Das ist nicht in Ordnung –_ meine innere Stimme hatte nicht Unrecht, aber das war der falsche Zeitpunkt.

"Und? Waren Sie schon einmal da und haben ein Abenteuer erlebt?" fragte Draco, wobei ihm die Vorstellung offensichtlich etwas Angst machte.

„Aber nein", erwiderte ich. „Und so etwas wird auch nicht passieren. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Und nun lauf los, damit Du nicht zu spät kommst. O.K.?"

Er nickte, schnappte sich sein Buch und lief aus dem Raum. Ich sah ihm kurz nach, wobei ich überlegte, wie so ein lieber kleiner Kerl tatsächlich der Sohn von einem ausgemachten Ekel sein konnte. Dann räumte ich den Tisch auf und zerriss die Zettel, auf denen ich einige Zeichnungen gemacht hatte, womit ich meine Erklärungen verdeutlichen wollte, drehte mich um, um auch den Klassenraum zu verlassen, und stand wieder mal Miesepeter gegenüber, der im Türrahmen lehnte.

_- Scheiße, wie kommt der denn schon wieder hierhin? Hat der ein inneres Navi, das auf mich ausgerichtet ist? Ist der schon länger hier? Hat der von meiner Nachhilfe was mitbekommen? – Charlie wappne Dich – gleich kommt garantiert wieder ein blöder Kommentar –_

Und er kam. - _Frau Leven, ich darf doch sehr bitten – Waahhh – Der Kommentar kam! – Hör doch zu!- _

Ich lernte langsam, dass dies ein Phänomen war, das man dem Amen in der Kirche gleichsetzen konnte.

„Entwickeln Sie eine gewisse Affinität zu den Mitgliedern der Familie Malfoy? Oder handeln Sie nur gemäß Ihrem untrüglichen Gespür für Probleme?" fragte er auch prompt süffisant grinsend.

_- Was für ein gottverdammtes Problem hat der Kerl nur mit mir? - Der will Dich in den Wahnsinn treiben, ist doch klar. Verfolgungswahn ist ein netter Anfang. -_

Ich wollte nicht schon wieder aus der Rolle fallen und auf seine offensichtliche Provokation eingehen, aber ich hatte auch absolut keine Lust mir weiterhin Schwachsinn von ihm unterstellen zu lassen. Ich erinnerte mich an einen Satz, den meine Mutter mir früher oft vorhielt, wenn ich mich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. „Bist Du in Rom, verhalte Dich wie ein Römer." Sie hatte Recht, wenn die (oder besser dieser ätzende Vogel vor mir) hier so miteinander umgingen, würde ich mich anpassen müssen. Ich musste mir endlich eine andere Taktik im Umgang mit dieser wandelnden Katastrophe zulegen. Den Spaß, mich wieder einmal ausflippen zu sehen, würde ich ihm gründlich vermiesen.

Also ging ich einen Schritt auf Snape zu, lächelte ihn zuckersüß an, und zwitscherte: „Ich finde es ja so rührend von Ihnen, dass Sie sich ständig solche Sorgen um mich machen."

_- Noch grinst er, er denkt Du rastest gleich wieder aus -_

Ich ging noch einen Schritt in seine Richtung und setzte wieder an: „Ich fand Ihre Art mich zu umwerben – _wo hast Du den Terminus denn gelesen? - hi hi hi - _anfangs ja etwas ungewöhnlich. Aber ich sehe schon, Sie scheinen auf dem Gebiet nicht allzu große Erfahrung zu haben. Es schmeichelt mir wirklich sehr, wie süß Sie immer wieder meine Nähe suchen und versuchen mit mir in ein persönliches Gespräch zu kommen, vorzugsweise wenn ich alleine bin."

_- Ja, ja, die Gesichtszüge entgleisen langsam – Jetzt wäre ein Fotoapparat geil! -_

Ich zwinkerte ihm nun kokett zu, bevor ich fortfuhr: „Ach, ich würde wirklich liebend gerne etwas mehr Zeit in Ihrer entzückend anregenden und charmanten Gesellschaft verbringen, aber leider habe ich noch eine andere Verabredung, die ich dummerweise nicht verschieben kann."

_- So, Charlie, und jetzt den Fangschuss! -_

Nun warf ich ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu und ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. „ Ich weiß, dass Sie mir deswegen nicht böse sein werden, mein Lieber." Ich setzte noch einen treuherzigen Augenaufschlag drauf. "Immerhin zeigten Sie mir schon so oft, welch großes Verständnis Sie für Ihre Kollegen und Freunde aufbringen. Aber seien Sie nicht zu traurig, wir sehen uns ja beim Abendessen, ach nein, das muss ich ja leider ausfallen lassen, nun, dann aber bestimmt morgen beim Frühstück, da können wir ein wenig länger plaudern. Ich muss jetzt leider wirklich gehen. Schlafen Sie heute Nacht gut und träumen Sie etwas Schönes, vielleicht von mir? Ja?"

Snape sah mittlerweile aus, als wolle er mir höchstpersönlich liebend gerne, und ohne jegliche Magie, den Hals umdrehen. Ich war mir sicher, er würde gleich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes explodieren, dann wollte ich sicherheitshalber aus seinem Umfeld verschwunden sein. So stolzierte ich, so hoheitsvoll wie möglich, an ihm vorbei und den Gang hinunter. Nachdem ich um die Biegung und somit aus seinem Sehfeld war, hörte ich einen lauten Knall, als habe jemand eine Tür mit aller Wucht gegen eine Wand geschlagen, und rannte, so schnell ich konnte, in mein Zimmer, verriegelte die Tür und schob die Frisierkommode sicherheitshalber auch noch davor, bevor ich mich laut lachend auf mein Bett fallen ließ. So, Mr. Ätzend & Nervig, dieser Punkt geht ausnahmsweise an mich!

Eigentlich fand ich diesen Snape hier ja ziemlich amüsant, weil ich seinen trockenen Humor mochte, aber ich war es satt, dass sich dieser immer gegen mich richtete.

Ich kringelte mich noch einige Zeit vor Lachen, während ich mir genüsslich vorstellte, wie Miesepeter an der Einrichtung des Klassenzimmers seine Wut auslebte, dann machte ich mich früh bettfertig. Ich las noch ein wenig, ließ mir von Swumsy eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen beschaffen und mich wegen Müdigkeit beim Abendessen entschuldigen, ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen, bevor ich beschloss zu schlafen. Der morgige Tag war noch zu meiner freien Verfügung und ich wollte versuchen, ob ich Asmodis das Ein oder Andere beibringen könnte, schließlich hing Malfoy Senior immer noch wie ein Damokles-Schwert über mir.

Am Frühstückstisch war ich ausnahmsweise einmal gut gelaunt und unterhielt mich mit Hagrid und Sybill. Bis mir ein Zettel auffiel, der ständig vor meiner Nase herum flatterte. Nanu? Ich denke die zaubern hier nicht öffentlich? Ich schnappte mir das nervöse Papier, welches mittlerweile auch schon die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Lehrer aus sich zog, und stopfte es schnell in meine Rocktasche, um es später zu lesen.

Nach dem Frühstück lief ich sofort zum Greifvogelgehege, bremste aber ab, als ich sah, dass sich dort schon jemand aufhielt. Ich huschte rasch zur Pflegestation hinüber und versteckte mich dort hinter einigen Blechtonnen, in denen das Futter für die Tiere gelagert wurde. Ich war mir selber nicht ganz klar, warum ich so handelte, aber zu Asmodis zu gehen, während ich einen Zuschauer hatte? Nein, das wollte ich nicht.

Ich duckte mich also in den Schatten und versuchte über die Tonnen hinweg zu erkennen, wer vor mir den Weg dorthin gefunden hatte. Als die Person sich umdrehte, erkannte ich Miesepeter, der sich gerade mit meinem anderen Liebling, dem Rothabicht, beschäftigte. Ich lehnte mich weiter vor, wobei ich mich mit den Händen auf den Tonnen abstützte, und sah, wie er langsam immer wieder das Gefieder des Vogels streichelte. Dem Habicht schien es zu gefallen, denn er hielt die Flügel etwas abgespreizt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Das Bild, welches sich mir hier bot, stand in absolutem Kontrast zu dem, was ich mir in meinen künsten Träumen hätte vorstellen können. Der Vogel saß etwas erhöht, so daß Miesepeter den Kopf in seine Richtung erhob, dadurch fiel ihm sein Haar nicht ins Gesicht und sein Profil war deutlich zu erkennen, ebenso die Narbe neben seinem Auge, die mich anfangs so irritiert hatte. Der Habicht sah mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf zu ihm hinunter. Das ganze erinnerte mich an alte Bilder, auf denen man Beduinen mit ihren Falken sah, oder Indianer, die mit ihren Tieren vertraut Zwiesprache hielten – ein Bild der Harmonie und des gegenseitigen Vertrauens. Ich merkte, wie ich unbewußt die Luft anhielt. Snape sah so anders aus, dies vor mir war nicht der Mann, der mir extrem auf die Nerven ging und den ich am liebsten in die Luft gesprengt hätte. Sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt und er erschien mir so …ich wusste keinen rechten Ausdruck für das Gefühl...irgendwie verletzlich, einsam aber unabhängig, so...ansprechend… Dieser Kerl vor mir sah plötzlich so anders aus…..

_- Charlie?- Charlotte? - Frau Leven? – FRAU CHARLOTTE LEVEN! – Nun aber sofort zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen! Sie glotzen verträumt Miesepeter an, ihren persönlichen Alptraum, schon vergessen! – Lass mich doch, nur eine Minute – „NEIN!"- nur mal träumen, bitte. Das ist soooo…. – Frau Leven, kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte! – Hui, kommt da nicht Filch? –_

Ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen, und gleichzeitig schepperte es ziemlich laut, weil der Deckel der Tonne, auf den ich mich aufgestützt hatte, einen wahre Lawine auslöste.

_- Wichtige Information an meine innere Stimme, das war ein ganz mieser Trick! Du bist tot! –_

Miesepeter war der Krawall, den ich unfreiwillig veranstaltet hatte, natürlich nicht entgangen. Und so stand er kurze Zeit später vor mir und fragte in seinem müden trägen Tonfall, ob ich nicht ausgelastet oder im Zweifel Sehnsucht nach einem weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch habe.

Ich versuchte meine letzte Strategie, die ja ganz gut geklappt hatte, und meinte nur lieb lächelnd „Weder noch. Ich habe doch heute noch frei, da wollte ich Sie hier überraschen, natürlich alleine. Ich bin sicher, das war doch auch in Ihrem Sinne, oder? Freuen Sie sich?"

Sein Blick wurde fast mörderisch und er setzte gerade zu einer bestimmt nicht freundlichen Antwort an, als plötzlich Hagrid um die Ecke bog. „Was ist los? Charlie? Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich lächelte zu Hagrid und sagte: „Ja, alles klar. Ich war nur etwas tollpatschig." Meinen bisherigen Tagesplan verwarf ich rasch und fragte weiter: „Darf ich mit Fang etwas spazieren gehen?"

Ich wusste, Hagrid freute sich, weil ich seine Tier so liebte wie er, und so ließ ich Snape noch ein affektiertes kleines Winken zukommen, bevor ich mit Hagrid zu seiner Hütte ging, um Fang abzuholen.

Der Tag sah sehr vielversprechend aus und so beschloss ich mit dem Hund zum See zu gehen und dort zu schwimmen. Beobachter hatte ich zu den Schulzeiten nicht zu befürchten, also zog ich mich aus und genoss den warmen, sonnigen Vormittag in vollen Zügen. Fang hatte anfangs etwas Angst vor dem kalten Nass, aber nachdem ich vom Ufer weg schwamm und er sich alleine fühlte, kam er doch ins Wasser und bald alberte ich mit dem Hund im See herum.

Nachdem wir eine Zeit geschwommen waren, gingen wir aus dem Wasser und ich legte mich auf die Wiese. Das Gras war von Moos durchzogen und samtweich, ich fühlte mich fast wie daheim. So schlief ich ein und erwachte erst, als Fang mich immer wieder anstupste und leise hoch bellte. Das richtige tiefe Bellen musste er wohl auch erst noch lernen. Kurz sah ich mich um, warum er mich wohl geweckt hatte, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges entdecken.

Ein Blick zur Sonne informierte mich, dass es früher Nachmittag sein musste und ich das Mittagessen verpennt hatte. Ich stand auf, zog mich an und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Nachdem ich Fang wieder bei Hagrid abgeliefert und gerade die Halle ansteuern wollte, um zu sehen, ob ich nicht doch noch etwas Essbares bekommen könnte, rannte mir Sybill schon aufgeregt entgegen „Charlie, Charlie, da bist Du ja endlich. Wir suchen Dich schon alle."

_- Wieso? Wozu der Aufstand? War das Tafelsilber verschwunden?-_


	19. Chapter 19

Ich sah sie verwundert an: „Was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?" Sybill schnappte meinen Arm und zog mich aus der Halle in einen schmalen Gang, sah sich mehrfach um, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir alleine waren, und erzählte nervös. „Der Vater eines Schülers ist hier aufgetaucht und wollte Dich sprechen. Als wir Dich nicht finden konnten, ist er wahnsinnig wütend geworden und zu Dumbledore gestürmt. Ich weiß nicht, was da los war, aber danach wurde förmlich jeder Stein hier im Schloss auf der Suche nach Dir umgedreht. Was hast Du angestellt?"

_- Wieso habe immer ich was angestellt, wenn es hier chaotisch wird? Sind doch noch andere Leute hier!" Und wieso konnte Miesepeter denen nicht mitteilen, dass ich spazieren war, Kurzzeitgedächtnis kaputt? –_

„Ich habe nichts angestellt, ich war spazieren." beruhigte ich Sybill erst einmal, die sich offensichtlich wirkliche große Sorgen um mich gemacht hatte. Wieso eigentlich? Die hielt mich doch bisher nicht für lebensunfähig?

_- Es sei denn, Sie vermutet oder weiß, dass Du für einige Situationen hier nicht das komplette magische Rüstzeug mitbekommen hast? -_

Während mir durch den Kopf schoss, dass Sybill der Muggel-Fan sein könnte, die Plaudertasche passte jedenfalls auffallend, dämmerte mir auch langsam, wer hier diesen Affenterror angezettelt haben musste. Mein spezieller Freund Malfoy. Der schien charakterlich absolut mit der Vorlage übereinzustimmen. Klar, der hatte sich bestimmt wie ein Halbgott aufgespielt, weil der gewünschte Lakai nicht auf Pfiff erschien, Drohungen von wegen Anzeige, bla bla blubb, von sich gegeben, und seine Kontakte und seinen Stand raushängen lassen. Als der gezeugt wurde, musste Gott einen echt beschissenen Tag gehabt haben – wahlweise war das Schicksal auch stockbesoffen gewesen.

Ich sagte Sybill, dass ich mich dann mal besser beim Direktor als Fundsache melden wollte und trabte los. Auf halber Strecke kam mir Dumbledore aber schon entgegen, teilte mir mit, dass wir in sein Büro gehen müssten und zog mich eilig hinter sich her. Ich hatte den Weihnachtsmann noch nie in solch einer hektischen Stimmung erlebt. Malfoy musste Gift und Galle gespuckt haben. Konnte er vielleicht der Schule wirklich schaden? Wie einflussreich war er in dieser Welt?

Als ich wenig später in einem der Besuchersessel saß, bekam ich auch sofort die Bestätigung meiner Vermutung.

Weihnachtsmann hatte sich selber hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und erzählte mir mit ernster Miene was vorgefallen war. Dabei erfuhr ich auch, dass Hagrid ihm die Kleinigkeit meines kleinen Schubses vorenthalten hatten. Dies fand er ganz besonders toll, weil Malfoy, als er das kapierte, ihm voller Freude Konsequenzen um die Ohren haute, die sich wirklich gewaschen hatten. Wenn ich die ernste Ansprache nicht falsch deutete, hatte ich wohl, falls ich die Sache mit Asmodis nicht irgendwie auf die Reihe bekam, die Wahl zwischen einem schnellen oder einem langsamen Tod.

_- Prima Aussichten! – Du hast die Karre so tief in den Dreck gefahren, tiefer ging es wirklich nicht mehr! - _

„Können Sie sein Gehirn nicht irgendwie so manipulieren, wie Sie es bei mir machen wollten? Sie brauchen doch nur diesen kleinen Teil zu löschen?" fragte ich ziemlich verzweifelt. Aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und erklärte mir, dass dies nicht ginge. Ich wüsste doch selber in welchen Kreisen er sich engagierte. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich, denn wenn die Manipulation auffallen würde, wäre man dort gewarnt und es bestünde sogar die Gefahr die kommenden Ereignisse zu forcieren.

_- Charlie, Du spielst hier Schicksal. Die Rolle ist mehrere Nummern zu groß für Dich." –_

„Und was soll ich nun Ihrer Meinung nach machen?" fragte ich hilflos zurück. Meine Phantasie in dieser Richtung war vollständig erschöpft. Ich war kein mutiger Mensch und die Vorstellung alleine mit einem narzisstischen Psychopaten auseinander setzen zu müssen, verursachte mir extreme Übelkeit.

Das, was Professor Snape vorgeschlagen hat. Sie werden mit Malfoy zusammen mit dem Tier arbeiten, bis er mit ihm zurechtkommt und hoffen, dass er Sie dann in Ruhe lässt und den Vorfall zu den Akten legt.

_- Den Vorfall. Wenn ich das schon höre. Was habe ich denn sooo Schlimmes mit dieser Aristokraten-Karikatur angestellt. Ich hab ihn weder vor´s Schienbein noch ´ne Ecke höher getreten. Ich habe ihm noch nicht mal eine geschallert, obwohl er es durchaus verdient hatte. Man kann sich aber auch wirklich anstellen. -_

„Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein? Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, der Kerl würde auch nur einen Tipp von mir annehmen, geschweige denn sich nach meinen Anweisungen richten? Wir reden doch hier von derselben Person, oder? Wie lange denken Sie wird es dauern, bis er ausrastet und mich umbringt? 5 Minuten? 10? 20?" sprudelte ich geschockt hervor. Alleine die Vorstellung war absurd.

Hinter mir erklang plötzlich in bekanntem müden und schleppenden Tonfall: „Dann sollten Sie ein Verhalten an den Tag legen, welches ihn nicht dazu ermuntert. Sie haben Sich die Suppe eingebrockt und werden sie auch auslöffeln."

_- Der hat leicht reden, wahrscheinlich will er noch zusehen – so als kleine komödiantische Ablenkung. – Katastrophen-Tourist! -_

„Wenn Sie ihm den Floh nicht ins Ohr gesetzt hätten, hätte ich dieses Himmelfahrtskommando nicht vor mir." grollte ich hinter mich. „Sie haben ihn doch erst auf diese grandiose Idee gebracht! Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso Sie eigentlich so überzeugt sind, dass ich tatsächlich so etwas wie Freundschaft mit Asmodis geschlossen habe."

„Sie glauben doch nicht, Sie würden sich auf diesem Gelände unbeobachtet bewegen können?"

Ich stand unter Beobachtung? Immer? Das war ja wohl eine Frechheit!

_- Und gehst nackt baden – Gratulation! –_ mein Moralempfinden bescherte mir prompt einen roten Kopf.

„Und wie hätte ich, Ihrer Meinung nach, sonst Ihr Leben retten sollen? Sie verstehen anscheinend immer noch nicht, wo Sie sich hier befinden. Sie, Sie sind hier ein Nichts!" setzte er nach.

_- Charlie, ich sage es ungern, aber wo er Recht hat…. – Ach Schnauze! – _nun verschwor sich meine innere Stimme auch noch mit dem Rest dieser Welt gegen mich. Das hatte mir wirklich noch gefehlt.

Aber ich konnte es drehen und wenden wie ich wollte, selbst wenn ich einen Kopfstand auf Weihnachtsmanns Schreibtisch machen oder freiwillig Lockhart drei Wochen die Haare kämmen würde. Ich hatte keine Wahl und musste Asmodis seinen Besitzer irgendwie schmackhaft machen. Tolle Aussichten. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

_- Liebe Charlie! Hiermit überreichen Wir Ihnen den heutigen Tagespreis! Damit Ihr Urlaub bei uns nicht langweilig wird, dürfen Sie ab jetzt jeden Tag einmal um Ihr Leben kämpfen. Ist das nicht eine ganz, ganz tolle Sache, die wir da für Sie auf die Beine gestellt haben? Ja, sowas bietet Ihnen nur Cute-Curse-Tours, Ihr Reiseveranstalter für den besonderen Urlaub! – Wir wünschen Ihnen weiterhin viel Spaß! -_

– _Ach Charlie, frag noch rasch nach der letzten Ausgabe des Urnen-Katalogs, ja? -_

„Habe ich denn wirklich keine andere Wahl?" versuchte ich es ein letztes Mal. „Könnten wir Malfoy nicht ein Mittel geben, damit er sich kurz in mich verwandelt, bis sein Geier ihn akzeptiert? Wie klingt die Idee denn?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

_- Du fragst nicht ernsthaft, ob Dein Unsinn nach Unsinn klingt? –_

„Faszinierend, aber nicht sehr logisch." erklang der Kommentar hinter mir.

„Danke, Mr. Spock „ grummelte ich ganz leise. Dann warf ich einen Blick auf Dumbledore, der, wie erwartet, nur den Kopf schüttelte, und stand auf. „Also gut. Wann muss ich in die Arena?"

„Morgen um 11:00 Uhr." bekam ich zur Antwort. Ich nickte resigniert, verabschiedete mich und beschloss das Abendessen wieder ausfallen zu lassen und den Rest des Tages in meinem Zimmer zu verbringen. Mir war nicht nach Gesellschaft, ich plante mich in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Wenn ich so weiter machte, verlor ich ziemlich viele Junk-Food-Kilos.

Nachdem ich ein Entspannungsbad genommen und meine Kleidung, die ich vorher achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte, aufsammelte, fiel mir wieder der Zettel vom Frühstück in die Hände. Den hatte ich aufgrund des ganzen Trubels vollständig vergessen. Ich schmiss meine Klamotten auf einen Stuhl, setzte mich aufs Bett und klappte den Zettel auseinander.

Es standen nur wenige Worte darauf, die allerdings ausreichten, mich in hysterisches Lachen ausbrechen zu lassen.

_**Schaffen Sie sich keine Feinde, die Sie nicht einschätzen können!**_

Sollte das ein Witz sein? Feinde hatte ich hier bereits wie Sand am Meer. Allein meine Anwesenheit schien nur dem einen Zweck zu dienen, mir Feinde und Probleme zu schaffen. Wer sollte mir so eine Nachricht schicken? Oder war das eine Drohung? Eine Warnung? Aber eine Warnung vor was? Wem war ich nun wieder auf die Füße getreten?

In meinem Geiste sah ich ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und einem Elf.

„Professor, Sir, Filch hat einen Muggel gefunden."

„Und was will er damit, ist doch nichts wert."

„Filch meint, Muggel könnte doch als Sündenbock bleiben.

„Klasse Idee, sag Filch, er soll das Teil gleich mal vorbei bringen!"

Die Situation war einfach nur verfahren. Selbst wenn ich mich bemühte nicht aufzufallen, fiel ich schon wieder auf. Es war einfach nicht auszuhalten, egal, was ich machte, ich machte es falsch. Ich warf den Zettel in den Müll, und ging deprimiert ins Bett, wobei ich hoffte wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können. Mein Verfolgungswahn begann nun richtig in Fahrt zu kommen.


	20. Chapter 20

Entgegen aller Erwartungen schlief ich tief und fest. Beim Frühstück versuchte ich einer, immer noch sehr nervösen, Sybill irgendein Märchen, warum es um mich so einen Wirbel gegeben hatte, zu erzählen. Dabei bemühte ich mich die besorgten Blicke von Hagrid, der natürlich wusste, was hier vorging, zu ignorieren und auch den forschenden Blicken Minervas, die augenscheinlich nicht ganz auf dem aktuellen Stand war, auszuweichen. Nach meiner Arbeit in der Eulerei verzog ich mich kurz auf mein Zimmer um Mut zu sammeln und machte mich dann auf den Weg zur Schlachtbank.

Mr. Großkotz stand bereits vor dem Gehege und ich sah ihn mir zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihm begegnet war, etwas näher an. Bisher hatte ich bei unseren Treffen gar nicht auf sein Äußeres geachtet. Als ich ihn angegiftet hatte, war mein Augenmerk nur auf die Vögel gerichtet, und beim zweiten Meeting hatte ich den Aggregatzustand dessen, worauf ich stand, einer näheren Untersuchung unterzogen, also Löcher in den Boden gestarrt.

Dummerweise musste ich mir eingestehen, dass das, was ich da sah, nicht das war, was ich gerne gesehen hätte. Der Kerl war groß, sehr groß, schlank, für meine Begriffe äußerst nett proportioniert, allerdings er hatte keine platinblonden, sondern nur einfach blonde, lange, leicht gewellte Haare, die er offen trug, seine Gesichtszüge entsprachen gemeinerweise dem Klischee „klassisch-aristokratisch-schön" aber am meisten ärgerten mich die Augen. Der Typ hatte wahnsinnig schöne Augen. Insgesamt musste ich für mich das Resümee ziehen, dass der Kerl rein optisch genau das war, was der Arzt mir verordnet hatte.

_- Charlie! - Aber wirklich nur rein optisch! Was nutzte die schönste Fassade, wenn dahinter Schimmel und Moder wohnten. - Ich weiß, ich weiß. -_

Und obwohl ich es doppelt und dreifach wusste, machte es mich doch nervös. Wie ich mit diesem Anblick mein Überlebenstraining überstehen sollte, war mich schlicht ein Rätsel.

_- Danke, Unterbewusstsein – Vielen herzlichen Dank! Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen – _grummelte ich innerlich.

Da ich mir fest vorgenommen hatte, mit Mr. Halbgott nur das Nötigste zu reden, begrüßte ich ihn knapp mit „Guten Morgen, dann wollen wir mal", öffnete die Gehegetür und ging zu Asmodis vor. Er folgte mir tatsächlich brav und als wir schließlich vor dem Geier standen, legte ich mein mitgebrachtes Obst auf einem kleinen Tisch ab und informierte ihn kurz: „Ich mache vor, Sie machen nach."

Ich begann leise mit Asmodis zu reden, erzählte ihm, was er für ein hübscher, lieber, braver Kerl sei und hielt ihm dabei immer wieder verschiedene Obststücke hin, die er auch brav annahm. Dann trat ich zur Seite und meinte zu Großkotz: „Jetzt Sie, aber vorsichtig und langsam."

Ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen, registrierte aber, dass er mich ansah. Als ich ihn weiter stur ignorierte und stumm Löcher in die Gegend starrte, begann er schließlich auch mit Asmodis zu reden und ihm Obst anzubieten.

_- Die Stimme klingt ja richtig gut, wenn der will – schnurrr – klingt der gut – diese Akzentuierung…..- _dachte ich und war von mir selbst entsetzt.

_- Houston, wir haben ein Problem! – Stimmt ja gar nicht! – Ach Nein? Klingt aber schwer danach! -_

Leider schien Asmodis ihm absolut keine Chance auf Annäherung geben zu wollen, denn ich bemerkte schon nach wenigen Minuten, wie er nervöser wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte Großkotz ihn einfach schon zu häufig genervt und der Vogel war nicht bereit dies so einfach zu vergessen.

_- Charlie, so geht das nicht, die Sache müssen wir anders anpacken. Der Geier ist von dem Aristokraten-Vogel absolut bedient. - Wer wäre das nicht? -_

Also kommandierte ich Halbgott wieder bei Fuß und erklärte ihm, immer stur den Geier anblickend, welche andere Strategie ich testen wollte. Er kamen keine Widerworte und so stellte ich mich mittig vor Asmodis, griff seitlich nach einem Obsthappen und fütterte ihn, dann war Malfoy dran, der hinter mir stand und ihn über meine Schulter hinweg anfüttern sollte. Ich wollte Asmodis nicht mit dem Kerl im Ganzen konfrontieren und stand praktisch als Schutzschild dazwischen. Dummerweise kam Mr. Großkotz mir dabei auch ziemlich nahe und ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis wegen zittriger Hände blöd aufzufallen.

_- Wehe Dir, Charlie, reiß Dich zusammen! Tief durchatmen – ein...und aus...und ein...und aus...! -_

Als er nach einigen gelungenen Versuchen in mein Ohr hauchte „Ist das gut?" wäre ich fast vor Schreck zur Seite gesprungen und stand kurz vor einem Herzkasper. Diese Ausgeburt der Hölle hatte mitbekommen was mit mir los war und amüsierte sich auf meine Kosten.

_- Was dachtest Du denn? War doch klar. Du bist hier schließlich nicht bei „Wünsch Dir was"! -_

Ich versuchte ihn wieder zu ignorieren und nach einiger Zeit, die sich für mich wie Kaugummi in die Länge zog, beschloss ich die „Lehrstunde" für heute zu beenden und sagte in die Landschaft: „Ich glaube das reicht für den Anfang. Wir sollten ihn nicht überfordern." Ich war mir nicht sicher, wen ich mit „ihn" eigentlich gemeint hatte, den armen Asmodis oder Mr. Halbgott.

_- Oder Deinen inneren Schweinehund? - - Halt doch nur einmal die Klappe! -_

Ich weigerte mich immer noch ihn anzusehen, packte, ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten, die Reste des Geier-Bestechungsgeldes ein, und marschierte davon, über die Schulter anmerkend: "Nun kommen Sie, das genügt für heute."

Vor der Tür kam die unerwartete Frage: „Morgen? Um die gleiche Zeit?" Wollte der auf „Nett" machen? Das konnte er sich sparen, ich fand ihn EKELHAFT.

- _Ja, ne, is klar – hi hi hi –_ Meine innere Stimme lief gerade Gefahr ihre Heimat zu verlieren. Ich war mehr als bereit sie vor die Tür zu setzen, sie war einfach nicht teamfähig.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gab ein „was bleibt mir übrig" von mir. Welche Wahl hatte ich denn schon? Dann beeilte ich mich Abstand zwischen ihn und mich zu bringen und ging, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes oder Abschiedswortes zu würdigen, wieder ins Schloss.

Beim Mittagessen fragte mich Hagrid sofort: „Und, wie lief es?"

„Wie sollte es schon laufen. Es war wie ein Gang über ein Minenfeld, aber ich habe für heute überlebt. Ich vermute, das muss erst einmal reichen." Informierte ich ihn und machte mir prompt Gedanken wegen meiner nächsten Begegnung.

Am Nachmittag ging ich nochmals allein zu Asmodis und versuchte ihm ein ernsthaftes Gespräch aufzuzwingen. Waren Tiere in dieser Welt nicht etwas schlauer als bei uns? Er musste doch verstehen in welchen Schwierigkeiten wir beide steckten. Also hielt ich ihm einen Vortrag, in dem ich immer wieder betonte, daß sein Herrchen bestimmt nicht so schlimm sei, er könnte bestimmt auch ganz nett sein und er solle es einfach mal versuchen. Ich kam mir dabei selten dämlich vor, aber ich dachte ein Versuch sei es wert.

_- Wem versuchst Du hier was einzureden? Dir oder Asmodis? - Charlie, mach keinen Quatsch. Mist bleibt Mist, auch wenn er in der Sonne golden schimmert! -_

Am späteren Nachmittag, auf dem Weg zu meiner persönlichen Geschichtsstunde, zu der ich heute wieder antanzen musste, lief mir Draco über den Weg, der mir erzählte, dass meine Nachhilfe wohl was brachte und mich direkt wieder einplanen wollte. Wenigstens er schien heute ein Erfolgserlebnis gehabt zu haben und so langsam wurde mein Zeitplan hier ziemlich eng.

_- Das geht auch nicht lange gut, wenn Halbgott raus bekommt, dass Du auch noch mit seinem Sohn kollaborierst...- Darüber will ich jetzt nicht nachdenken! -_

Als ich bei Ätzend & Nervig anklopfte, weil ich meinen Unterricht nun in seinem Büro erhalten sollte, wurde mir klar, dass ich langsam dabei war, mir hier einen festen Tagesrhythmus zu schaffen. Eine Tatsache, die ziemlich lächerlich anmutete. Bald wäre ich wieder weg, Zuhause, schließlich hatte Dumbledore mir versichert, dass mein Zwangsurlaub hier maximal „einige" Wochen dauern sollte. Ich musste dringend noch einmal nachfragen, wie viele von den „Einigen" eigentlich noch anstanden.

_- Und mach es dringender als dringend– die Luft in dieser Welt wird immer dünner! - _ Ich freute mich immer wieder wie toll mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb mich motivierte, das hatte er wirklich drauf.

Nachdem aus Miesepeters Büro die Aufforderung zum Eintreten erklang, ging ich hinein, bahnte mir den Weg durch das horrende Chaos bis vor Snapes Schreibtisch, und stand dann abwartend dumm im Gelände herum. Er schien mich gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sondern kritzelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Nach einigen Minuten wurde es mir zu blöd und ich räusperte mich lautstark. War das seine neue Masche mich zu demütigen, weil ihm nicht passte, dass Dumbledore ihm auch die Meinung gegeigt hatte, was seine Unterrichtsmethoden anging? Wollte er mich nun hier stehen lassen, bis ich Wurzeln schlug?

„Hier bin ich, kann ich mich setzen?" fragte ich nun mit einem aufmüpfigen Unterton. „Aber bitte", antwortete er, ohne mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Ich schob mich auf die Kante eines Sessels, auf dem ein Stapel Bücher lag, und wartete weiter. Ich sah mich dabei in der Rumpelkammer um und bemerkte zwei weitere Türen, von denen ich vermutete, dass sie in seine privaten Räume führten. Wie man durch das Chaos von Büchern, Manuskripten und fliegenden Blättern auf dem Boden, dorthin gelangen sollte, erschloss sich mir jedoch nicht.

„Wollen wir nicht langsam beginnen" fragte ich nach einiger Zeit, in der sich nichts tat, wieder.

„Sicher, fragen Sie." kam die müde Antwort.

_- Wie, was fragen? Keine Vorträge? – _Ich war verwirrt.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" setzte ich irritiert nach. „Ich darf meine Fragen stellen und Sie beantworten Sie?" Sollte das wirklich sein Ernst sein? Es geschahen wirklich noch Zeichen und Wunder?

„Ja." Er sah nicht einmal auf, sondern schrieb einfach seinen Roman weiter. Seine Unhöflichkeit war schon fast nicht mehr zu überbieten.

_- Charlie, leg los! – Was ist denn mit Dir? –_

Tja, was war los? Ich war völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht und wusste einfach nicht, was ich fragen sollte. Ich war absolut unvorbereitet, weil ich einfach nicht damit gerechnet hatte, und suchte nun förmlich nach der ersten Frage, aber mir fiel keine ein. Es war lächerlich. Miesepeter hatte mich mit Schwung gegen die sprichwörtliche Pumpe laufen lassen.

_- Lass es ihn nicht merken! Frag irgendwas. Nun los, mach schon! Schnell, sonst fällt es ihm auf! -_

Hektisch setzte ich an: „Erzählen Sie mir von Malfoy?" und zuckte zeitgleich innerlich zusammen? Das war meine erste Frage?

_- NEIN! Hat Dir einer ins Gehirn geschi..en? So selten dämlich kann ein Mensch alleine doch gar nicht sein! - _

Es gab doch wahrlich erst einmal wichtigere Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen. Mit wachsendem Unbehagen sah ich, wie er begann leicht zu grinsen, aber trotzdem immer noch weiter schrieb.

„Persönliches Interesse?" kam in süffisantem Tonfall.

„Natürlich nicht!" bellte ich zurück und bemühte mich dann um einen neutralen Tonfall. „Ich bin nur leider gezwungen Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Da ist es doch verständlich, wenn ich etwas über seinen Charakter in Erfahrung bringen möchte. Ich will diesen Horror lebend überstehen, dazu muss ich ihn einschätzen können."

_- Gut gelogen Charlie! – Das ist KEINE LÜGE!_

„Nun, ich denke, Sie haben seinen Charakter bereits kennen gelernt. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich noch hinzufügen könnte." Nun sah er zum ersten Mal auf. „Oder gibt es einige Besonderheiten, über die Sie weiterreichende Auskünfte wünschen? Hobbies, Beziehungsstand, sexuelle Vorlieben?" Sein Tonfall und auch sein Blick waren nun extrem amüsiert und ich begann innerlich mal wieder zu kochen.

„Nein! Absolut kein Interesse!" schnauzte ich zurück. „Dann erzählen Sie mir eben etwas über Voldi, ähm, ich meine Voldemort. Wie weit existiert die Todesser-Clique schon? Und wie weit sind Sie schon darin verwickelt?" Da ich sauer war, schoss ich natürlich mal wieder übers Ziel hinaus, und die Frage hinterher: „Liefern Sie auch brav alle Infos, die ich hier in der Märchenstunde zum Besten gebe, bei ihm persönlich ab?"

Nun wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck grantig. Aber dann bekam ich von ihm doch zu hören, dass die Todesser durchaus existierten, wenn auch nicht so, wie ich es vielleicht vermutete, weil sie nicht marodierend in meiner Welt herum turnen würden, Voldemort ernst zu nehmen sei, und seine persönliche Rolle mich, gelinde gesagt, einen Scheißdreck anging, da ich nicht hier sei, um mich in seinen privaten Kram einzumischen. Wenn ich derzeit keine weiteren Fragen hätte, solle ich gefälligst mich auf den Weg zu Minerva-Gouvernantchen machen, die mit mir etwas zu besprechen habe, ihn mit meiner weiteren Anwesenheit verschonen und mich auf die nächste Besprechung besser vorbereiten.

Kurz und knapp, er war stinksauer, hatte mich kurz abgefertigt, damit ich beim Weihnachtsmann nichts zu Petzen hatte, und praktisch aus seinem Büro geworfen.


	21. Chapter 21

Während ich mich wutschnaubend auf den Weg zu Minerva machte, hätte ich mich selber ohrfeigen mögen. Wieso hatte ich nicht all die Dinge gefragt, die mir wirklich interessant erschienen? Ob es wirklich Muggel gab, die zwischen den Welten pendelten, Zauberer, die Muggel-Eltern oder zumindest einen Elternteil hatten, ob diese Mischlinge und Muggel wirklich das Problem von Voldi und seinen Anhängern waren, was wirklich mit Harry los war, ob Alles, was ich hier erzählte, einen positiven Einfluss auf das Kommende nehmen würde, und ob er wüsste, ob ich bald wieder nach Hause könnte. Aber nein, ich musste ja mit der Frage nach dem Halbgott herausplatzen, und hatte ihm damit einen neuen Angriffspunkt geboten. Dieses „Interesse" würde er mir bestimmt noch lange unter die Nase reiben, und damit nerven und sticheln.

_- Charlie, Charlie, Du hast doch ein magisches Talent – zu ziehst die Scheiße magisch an! - Ach lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe! -_

Immer noch sauer auf mich selber, klopfte ich schließlich bei Minerva an, die mir den Ärger sofort ansah und mich solange löcherte, bis ich ihr meinen geistigen Aussetzer samt peinlicher Erkenntnis beichtete. Als sie mich dann allen Ernstes fragte, ob ich mir schon einmal Gedanken gemacht hatte, wieso Miesepeter mich ständig aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, fiel ich fast vom Glauben ab und wäre ihr am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen. War die nun vollkommen übergeschnappt?

Aber sie wechselte auch schon das Thema und teilte mir mit, es stünde bald eine Feierlichkeit im Hause an, von der ich mich als „Angestellte" nicht drücken könne, und für die ich Garderobe benötige.

_- Ist das Leben nicht schön. Charlie? Nun sollst Du Dich offiziell unters Volk mischen und großes Theater bieten! Für Deinen nächsten Fauxpas bieten Sie Dir endlich die ganz große Bühne. - Oh ja, wirklich ganz toll, aber Begeisterung fühlt sich anders an... -_

Die „Feierlichkeit" entpuppte sich als ein Jahrgangsstufenball, zu dem glücklicherweise keine Außenstehenden erwartet wurden. Allerdings war es wohl trotzdem ein Ereignis, welches mit einigem Prunk begangen werden sollte, weswegen man auf Abendgarderobe Wert legte. Ich hatte auf dieses Ereignis so viel Lust wie auf die Beulenpest und so zog ich am entsprechenden Abend das „Kostüm", welches Minerva mir aufgezwungen hatte, unwillig an und schlurfte dann auf den dazugehörenden hohen Hacken nicht gerade lady-like in den Ballsaal, wo ich mir schnell ein Getränk schnappte und mich dann an einer Wand versuchte unsichtbar zu machen.

Alle schienen sich hervorragend zu amüsieren, und ich sah Minerva und Dumbledore mit den anderen Lehrern und Angestellten in vertrauter Runde scherzen und lachen. Mr. Ätzend & Nervig irritierte mich ein wenig, weil er die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden trug und mich an irgendwen erinnerte, aber ich kam nicht darauf. Lockhart spielte bei einer älteren Schülerin mit ausladenden Gesten gerade wieder Mister Perfect, Lupin hielt sich an einem Glas fest und dachte wohl nach, er schien geistig gar nicht anwesend zu sein, und Sybill unterhielt sich äußerst angeregt mit Miesepeter, wobei mir auffiel, dass sie ihm mehrfach vertraulich die Hand auf den Arm legte.

_- Huch? Sollten Sybill und Miesepeter etwa… –_

_- Warum nicht? Und wenn, was geht´s Dich an? Sybill ist doch richtig nett, wenn auch sehr gesprächig. Wenn sie mit ihm gut klarkommt? Wo liegt das Problem? Oder glaubst Du ernsthaft, er habe ich selbst das Zölibat auferlegt? Lies in einschlägigen Kurzgeschichten doch mal nach, sein Liebesleben ist vermutlich aktiver als Deines zurzeit – _meine innere Stimme knallte mir einen Rechtfertigungskatalog um die Ohren.

_- Was soll das bitte? Ich hab mich doch nur gefragt… –_

_- Wirst Du grün im Gesicht?_

_- Wie bitte? Natürlich nicht, die Vorstellung ist nur einfach so… so… so…, ach, ich weiß auch nicht…_

_- Hast Du ein Problem, Frau Leven? – Nein! Habe ich nicht! -_

Gouvernantchen hatte mich dummerweise nach kurzer Zeit entdeckt und kam sofort auf mich zu. „Charlie, das sind Sie ja endlich. Wir haben Sie schon vermisst! Kommen Sie, kommen Sie zu uns und amüsieren Sie sich auch ein wenig."

- _Die hat doch schon an der Bowle genascht, wieder ohne verschluckten Stock unterwegs?-_

Sie zog mich in das Rudel der Lehrkräfte und Angestellten und ich wünschte mir nur der Boden unter meinen Füßen würde sich auftun und mich verschlucken. Ich fühlte mich in dem Kleid, welches Minerva mir aufgeschwatzt hatte, extrem unwohl, ich war generell kein Kleidertyp. Aber dieser Fummel sah aus wie aus „Vom Winde verweht" geklaut. Nachtblauer schillernder Satin, gepaart mit schwarzer Spitze und Samt, einem Ausschnitt, der mir absolut nicht behagte, zu tief und zu eng, und einem weit fallenden langen Rock, der irgendwie gestärkt und mir ständig im Weg war. Für meinen Geschmack der pure Alptraum. Ich war immer ein Jeans-Typ gewesen. Dieses sogenannte KLEID war ein wahres Folterinstrument, die Taille saß zu eng, ich bekam kaum Luft, überall war der dämliche lange Rock im Weg, und die hohen Schuhe brachen mich fast um, aber Minerva war glücklich.

Sie blickte mich immer wieder an und sagte: „Sie sehen so schön in diesem Kleid aus." Ich und schön in einem Kleid, die sollte sich mal ´ne neue Brille zulegen.

Ich hatte kaum Zeit mich zu aklimatisieren, als sich Lockhart prompt auf mich zubewegte: „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" – Ich stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke und sah verzweifelt hilfesuchend zu Lupin, der aber nicht begriff.

_- Oh nein – weiche von mir Satan.- Nun ja, Satan wäre da wohl die bessere Wahl… - _

Plötzlich hörte ich eine müde Stimme hinter mir flüstern „Heute in Geschenkverpackung?" und, bevor ich richtig ausrasten konnte, laut: „Vergiss es, Schönling, die Dame hat den Tanz bereits versprochen."

_- Oh Prima, wir haben die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera -_

„Es tut mir leid", begann ich meinen verbalen Fluchtversuch, „aber ich kann leider nicht tanzen."

„Lassen Sie sich einfach führen, es ist nicht schwer" konterte Snape und hielt mir die Hand auffordernd entgegen.

Irgendwie war mir seine freundliche Art suspekt, der war doch wieder auf irgendwas aus? Ich kam leider nicht darauf, was er vorhaben könnte. Wollte er mich blamieren, indem er laut „Autsch" rief, wenn ich ihm auf die Füße latschte? Oder mich öffentlich, wegen meiner Tölpelhaftigkeit, auslachen? Da war doch was im Busch, dessen war ich sicher.

„Nun gehen Sie schon." hörte ich Dumbledore hinter mir, während er mich an der Schulter etwas in Richtung Snape schob.

_- Der Weihnachtsmann muss sich auch wieder einmischen...grrrr...hat der kein eigenes Leben, das er versauen kann? -_

Aber ich ergab mich vorerst in mein Schicksal. Als ich meine Hand in Miesepeters legte, wobei ich wieder fieberhaft nachdachte, an wen er mich erinnerte, blickte er mir tief in die Augen und schien irgendetwas zu flüstern. Ich wollte gerade fragen, welchen Hokuspokus er nun wieder aufführen wollte, als mir komisch wurde. In meinem Kopf wurde es irgendwie leicht und wabbelig, mir war etwas schwindelig.

_- Aha, wir fallen gleich mal wieder in Ohnmacht – macht sich doch gut in dieser Menschenmenge. Hu Hu! Alle mal hersehen. Frau Charlie ist heute wieder nicht belastbar! -_

Ich fühlte mich, als sei mein Verstand in Watte gepackt und bemerkte entsetzt, dass ich aber nicht umkippte, sondern ihm zur Tanzfläche gefolgt war, obwohl ich das doch eigentlich gar nicht wollte, oder doch?

_- Ach ist doch egal, schadete ja nicht. Er will ja nur tanzen… -_

_- Wie war das? -_

Was hatte der Scheißkerl mit mir angestellt? Zur Tanzaufstellung ergriff ich mit meiner einen Hand brav seine, legte meine andere Hand auf seine Schulter und begann tatsächlich mit ihm zu tanzen. Ich versuchte ihn anzumeckern, welchen miesen Trick er hier abzog, aber ich konnte die Worte irgendwie nicht aneinander reihen, geschweige denn laut aussprechen. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

Nach einer ersten schnellen Drehung zog der mich plötzlich mit einem Ruck eng an sich und ich hörte an meinem Ohr: „Wie fühlt es sich an meine Marionette zu sein?"

_- Alarm! _hallte es in meinem Kopf_._

_- Die Frage kennst Du – streng Dich an, erinner Dich - _ich versuchte in meiner wabbeligen Hirnmasse nach Erinnerungsstücken zu fischen.

Währenddessen wirbelte Miesepeter mich noch einmal herum und ließ mich dann so weit nach hinten sinken, daß mein Kopf fast den Boden berührte, wobei er mich mit seinem Arm um die Taille festhielt und mit der anderen Hand langsam mit zwei Fingern einer Linie von meinem Kinn über meinen Hals bis zu meinem Dekolleté nachfuhr und so dafür sorgte, dass ich mich weiter aufregte, weil mir das unerwünschterweise eine ziemliche Gänsehaut beschwerte.

- _Diese Szene kennst Du auch – verflucht, denk nach…_

_- Ein Film... – o.k. aber welcher? – Warte, gleich…gleich hab ichs… Genau: Van Helsing, Vlad tanzt mit Anna, sie kann nichts dagegen machen, weil….Oh dieser Satansbraten! Er mir einen Fluch angehängt! - Ohne Zauberstabgefuchtel? - Du bist hier nicht bei Rowling! - Ach, ja, ich vergaß. Sorry und SCHEISSE! _

„Entspannen Sie sich" hörte ich an meinem Ohr und schloss kurz vor Scham darüber, welches Bild ich bot, die Augen. Er sprach mit amüsiertem Unterton weiter, wobei er meine letzten verbalen taktischen Versuche ihm zu kontern, imitierte. „Das ist es doch, was Sie sich erträumt haben, oder? Ich gestehe, ich brauchte ein wenig Zeit um zu erkennen, dass Sie sich offensichtlich Hals über Kopf in mich verliebt haben. Leider teile ich ihre romantischen Gefühle nicht, aber das sollte der Sache keinen Abbruch tun. Ihr Körper würde mich bestimmt darüber hinwegtrösten."

_- Waaaas? Mein KÖRPER würde WAS? - _

Der Mistkerl schlug mich mit meinen eigenen Waffen. Aber nicht im offenen Kampf, nein, er hatte mich in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Wenn ich könnte wie ich wollte…, leider konnte ich gerade aber nicht, und so musste ich mir sein Geschwätz weiter anhören und dabei mit ihm tanzen. Er setzte sogar noch eins drauf, indem er mich irgendwie dazu zwang meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust zu lehnen. Ich hätte kotzen können.

_- Na dann kotz doch! – Geht ja nicht! -_

Ich sah Gesichter vorüberziehen, Dumbledore, mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln. Minerva, die immer noch ihr Kleid bewunderte, wieso trug sie es nicht einfach selbst? Diverse Schüler, von denen einige mit akuter Übelkeit zu kämpfen schienen. Sybill, die…

_- Scheiße! Sybill! Herrje, die glaubt nachher, ich will ihr den Kerl ausspannen! Stopp! Sofort! Aufhören! AAAAHHHHH Ich brüllte innerlich so laut ich konnte – und es schien zu klappen._

Die Watte verschwand, mein Verstand wurde klar, ich war wieder Herr über mich selbst. Ich blieb mitten in der Drehung stehen, schob Miesepeter von mir und drohte leise, um nicht weiter aufzufallen: "Sie sind wirklich das Allerletzte. An Ihrer Stelle, würde ich künftig bei Tisch die Steakmesser im Auge behalten, falls ich in der Nähe bin."

Er sah mich mit einem tieftraurigen Blick an und sagte mit einem gefährlich klingenden Unterton, der in völligem Kontrast zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck stand: „Sie haben dieses Spiel begonnen. Sie sollten sich keine Feinde schaffen, die Sie nicht einschätzen können."

_- Na sieh mal an, der Urheber des Zettels! – Kindergartenkacke!_

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Halle, dabei wirkte er wie ein gebrochener alter Mann. Dieser Schmierenkomödiant. Nun stand ich wieder einmal als Buhmann da. Er war ja sooo lieb gewesen mit mir zu tanzen, und ich, die böse böse Charlie….grrr

Als ich mich umblickte, erkannte ich sofort, dass sein Plan hervorragend aufgegangen war. Einige Schüler tuschelten, während sie zu mir hinüber sahen, andere lachten, und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Dumbledore wie einen Flugzeugträger in voller Fahrt durch die Schülerschar angerauscht kommen, der mir bestimmt gleich einen Vortrag halten würde, weil ich seinen „lieben Jungen" mal wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen habe.

- _Leg Dir mal wieder ein Lügenkonstrukt zurecht -_


	22. Chapter 22

**Kleine Klischeekunde, die 3. „Der Beginn der obligatorischen Romanze"**

**Problem: Die Autorin braucht eine Kussszene, gehört sich schließlich so. Dummerweise hat sie die Karre mit diversen Streitereien so verfahren, dass romantisches Liebesgeflüster und keusche Küsse im Mondschein nicht mehr funktionieren. Was also tun?**

**Lösung: Der Protagonistin wird kurzerhand eine ihr unbekannte Schwärmerei unterstellt, gepaart mit einem ihr bisher unbekannten Hang zum Masochismus, einer leicht devoten Ader oder einer geringfügigen Affinität zu Machtspielchen. Die Methode: „Und bist Du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt". **

**Der männliche Gegenpart muss nun Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, und zwar mit der Brechstange oder wahlweise direkt der Abrissbirne. Irgendwie hat es schließlich ab hier zu funktionieren! Logik ausschalten und durch!**

„Was ist denn passiert, Charlie? Was haben Sie dem armen Professor Snape denn gesagt? Er sah ja tief getroffen aus?" begann Dumbledore sofort streng das Verhör einzuleiten.

_- Jo, ich natürlich, immer und immer wieder ich -_

„Ich habe ihm nichts getan, ich weiß nicht, was ihn so aufgeregt hat. Er muss etwas falsch verstanden haben." log ich ohne rot zu werden.

_- Charlie, diese Unart zu Lügen nimmt überhand und gehört zügig wieder abgelegt! – Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich weiß. Du wiederholst Dich._

„Nun, wenn das alles ist, dann gehen Sie ihm bitte nach und schaffen die Sache aus der Welt. Sie wissen doch, wie schwierig er sonst wieder tagelang sein kann."

_- Schwierig. Schwierig? Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Und wieso soll ich mich darum kümmern? Hab ich sonst kein Hobby? -_

Da ich keinen weiteren Ärger wollte, nickte ich ergeben und schlurfte unwillig in die Richtung, in der er verschwunden war. Innerlich verfluchte ich den ganzen Laden, und Dumbledore im Besonderen, weil er sich aus meinen Problemen mit Miesepeter nicht einfach heraus hielt.

Ich überlegte wo ich Griesgram wohl finden könnte und latschte also erst einmal in Richtung seines Büros. Dort klopfte ich an, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Ich versuchte es noch einmal und rief dann laut „Professor?"

- _Was tust Du eigentlich hier? Geh auf Dein Zimmer und behaupte, Du habest ihn nicht finden können! -_

„Haben Sie es sich doch überlegt und wollen mein Angebot annehmen?" erklang plötzlich seine Stimme hinter mir. Der Typ hatte also darauf spekuliert, dass ich den Auftrag bekäme ihn aufzusuchen, und mir aufgelauert. Ich fuhr herum und sah ihn an die Wand gelehnt herum lungern.

_- So, wie Du da gerade vor mir stehst…Dracula….schnurr…. – Falsche Antwort! -_

„Ihnen dürfte doch klar sein, das davon gar nicht die Rede sein kann. Sie wissen genau, was sich nach Ihrem theatralischen Abgang abgespielt hat, das war doch alles so eingefädelt." Begann ich meinen vorwurfsvollen Vortrag.

„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein. Sie provozieren mich ständig und erwarten keine Retourkutsche? So blöd können selbst Sie nicht sein. Ich habe es einfach satt, dass Sie mich ständig attackieren. Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier, falls Ihnen das schon wieder entfallen sein sollte, und wüsste auf Anhieb tausend Orte, wo ich lieber wäre. Sie legen mir Steine in den Weg, wo es Ihnen möglich ist, anstatt mich zu unterstützen. Und dann diese Frechheit, die Sie sich eben erlaubt haben! Wo haben Sie das Szenario eigentlich her? Schauen sie abends heimlich mit dem Weihnachtsmann Filme, um sich Anregungen zu holen? Abgedroschener ging es wohl nicht mehr? Phantasielos sind Sie offensichtlich auch! Was Sie mit dieser Show Sybill angetan haben, daran haben Sie vermutlich auch keinen Gedanken verschwendet? Ich habe mich noch niemals so angewidert, angeekelt und abgestoßen gefühlt."

Als ich mich verbal ausgekotzt hatte, drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und wollte gehen. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er mit seinem Leben weiter klar kam. Ich für meine Begriffe war mit ihm fertig, fix und fertig. Sollte er doch kläglich an einem Schlangenbiss krepieren, diese Zeilen würde ich mir in dem Buch rot anstreichen, ein Glas Sekt dabei trinken und mich königlich amüsieren! Sein beschissenes Leben hatte er sich doch selber verbaut!

Weit kam ich jedoch nicht, denn Miesepeter konnte offensichtlich auch verdammt schnell sein. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich an den Schultern gepackt, gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt, und mit seinem kompletten Körpergewicht dort festgenagelt. Als ich überrascht nach Luft schnappte, umfasste er mit einer Hand mein Kinn und zwang mich so, zu ihm hochzusehen. „Abgedroschen? Phantasielos? Angewidert? Angeekelt? Abgestoßen?" Seine Stimme war nun sehr leise, fast nur noch ein heiseres Raunen. Und dann, aus heiterem Himmel küsste er mich.

_- Was soll das denn? Hilfe! Überfall! – Verpiss Dich! – IGITT! - Lass das! – Ich will das nicht! Geh weg! Ich will das nicht! Ich will das…ich will…. –_

Ich hätte es wissen müssen, wenn der Typ was machte, machte er es gründlich und gut, und er war gut, sehr gut, verflucht gut, er war so gut, dass ich plötzlich merkte, wie ich ihm entgegenkam und seinen Kuss erwiderte.

_- Charlie! Du stehst hier in einem Flur und knutschst mit Miesepeter? Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Hör sofort auf und renn um Dein Leben -_

Aber ich erwachte noch nicht aus meinem geistigen Aussetzer, als er den Kuss beendete und amüsiert an meinem Ohr flüsterte „Ja, Sie scheinen sich wirklich extrem zu ekeln." Als er nun begann sich langsam an meinem Hals herunter küssend auf den Weg zu meiner Schulter zu machen, wurde mir nicht warm, mir wurde heiß. Ich ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und gab mich völlig meinen Gefühlen hin.

_- Charlie, Sybill!_

Mein Moralempfinden katapultierte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich schob ihn von mir und stotterte, von mir selbst geschockt: „Ich…ich…ich k..kann das nicht." Dann schob mich rasch an ihm vorbei, bückte mich schnell, zog meine hohen Hacken aus und rannte um mein Leben, meinen Verstand, oder was auch immer mir hier gerade abhanden zu kommen drohte. Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises Lachen und er rief mir doch tatsächlich nach „Seit wann stehen Sie eigentlich auf Sybill?"

Das reichte. Ich bremste, drehte mich um und brüllte zurück „Ich tue was? Nun werden Sie unverschämt. Ich finde es empörend, wie Sie Ihre Freundin behandeln! Aber das ist Sybills Problem, nicht meines. Sie ausgemachter Kotzbrocken! Wissen Sie, was Ihr Problem ist? Sie haben keinen Respekt vor Ihren Mitmenschen! Sie behandeln Ihre Mitmenschen wie Dreck und wundern sich, wenn man auch Sie wie Dreck behandelt. Sie sind ein verbohrtes, dummes Arschloch! Ich freue mich auf Ihren Tod und wünsche Ihnen, dass er langsam und schmerzhaft sein wird!" Dann rannte ich weiter in mein Zimmer. Ich hatte Dringendes bezüglich einiger Geschmacksverirrungen mit meinem Innenleben abzuklären und dazu brauchte ich Ruhe und Einsamkeit.

Während ich versuchte unter der Dusche mein aufgewühltes Gefühlsleben auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu schicken, fragte ich mich ernsthaft, was mit mir eigentlich nicht stimmt. Hatte ich Hormonstau oder sowas in der Art? Ich interessierte mich doch nicht ernsthaft für Ätzend & Nervig, oder doch? Nein, das war absurd, welche Frau wollte schon einen ständig müde und gelangweilt klingenden, einsilbigen und missmutigen Kerl, der sich ständig auf ihre Kosten amüsierte, an ihrer Seite?

_- Mhh,lass mich mal überlegen…. Du? – Schwachsinn! –_

_- Aber unangenehm war Dir die Annäherung nicht – Oh Doch! Es war abstoßend und ekelhaft! – Komische Art hast Du da, solche Gefühle auszudrücken...-_

Ich hasste mich für meine Reaktion im Flur. Wieso hatte ich ihm nicht einfach eine geknallt, ihn vor das Schienbein getreten und zur Schnecke gemacht und mit Konsequenzen gedroht, weil ich Dumbledore über die Unverschämtheit, die er sich herausnahm, informieren würde?

_- Tja, wieso denn nicht, Charlie? –_

Das mussten Nachwirkungen meines Nervenzusammenbruchs sein. Mir fehlten einfach Verständnis, Liebe und Wärme in dieser kalten feindlichen Welt. Genau! Das musste es sein. Ich hatte mich einfach kurzzeitig vergessen. Nicht schön, eine ziemliche Blamage sogar, aber auch kein Grund zur Panik. Es würde nicht wieder geschehen! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Und morgen würde ich auf meinen Geschichtsunterricht verzichten. Swumsy könnte dem Penner mitteilen, dass ich Kopfschmerzen habe und nicht teilnehmen würde.

Mit diesem Vorsatz verkroch ich mich ins Bett und versuchte mich auf mein morgendliches „Überlebenstraining" mit Gorßkotz mental einzustellen.


	23. Chapter 23

Als ich am folgenden Morgen zum Frühstück ging, fing mich zunächst Minerva ab, und fragte, ob ich mein Missverständnis mit Snape geklärt habe. Na Klasse, ab jetzt bin ich hier jeden Tag Gesprächsthema Nr. 1?

_- Schreib doch Tagebuch und verteil morgens die Abzüge – Prima Idee! -_

Ich nickte, behauptete alles sei in bester Ordnung und setzte mich dann neben Sybill, der ich eine dicke Entschuldigung glaubte zu schulden, auch wenn ich gar keine Schuld an dem gestrigen Zwischenfall hatte, aber das konnte sie schließlich nicht wissen.

Sie war zu mir so nett wie immer, aber ich fühlte mich unwohl und so versuchte ich vorsichtig das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen.

„Sybill, also wegen gestern, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, ich wollte mich bei Dir entschuldigen, weil...

_- Ja, weswegen eigentlich, Charlie? Für Miesepeter? Das kann der wohl selber regeln. Dafür, dass er dich verflucht hat und Du drum so drauf warst? Dann erklär am besten auch sofort, wieso du dem nicht zuvorkommen konntest oder sofort bemerkt hast. Schick noch schnell Deinen Muggel-Lebenslauf hinterher und in 5 Minuten weiß es jeder. Ach ja, und dass Du vor lauter Ekel, damit er das auch ja begreift, im Flur mit ihm geknutscht hast !–_

Sybill sah mich freundlich grinsend an. „Wieso entschuldigst Du Dich bei mir? Weil Du mit dem Schrecken des Schlosses geflirtet hast? Ich fand es lustig."

_- Ach ja? Ich nicht! - _

„Ich habe mich lange nicht mehr so gut amüsiert. Allein die Blicke der Schüler und besonders von Lockhart! Ich hätte mich wegwerfen können vor Lachen."

_- Aber Moment, was ist denn das? Was redet die denn da? Die wird doch wohl keine, wie nannte man das noch, ach ja, offene Beziehung führen? – Sybill? -_

Das war nun nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, aber vielleicht hatte sie mich auch einfach nicht richtig verstanden oder wollte sich keine Blöße geben? Ich versuchte mich also nochmals in Rechtfertigung. „Es war nicht so, wie es aussah. Ich – _ja was denn? –_ also, ich wollte mir nur einen kleinen Spaß mit ihm machen. Ich will wirklich nichts von ihm, Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Wieso sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?" fragte sie, nun ehrlich erstaunt, zurück. Dann wurden ihre Augen groß und größer und sie fragte verblüfft: „Hast Du etwa gedacht…er…und ich…?" Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und meinte dann: „Oh Charlie, Du bist klasse. Lieb auch, dass Du mir solche Nervenstärke unterstellst, aber nein, ich verzichte dankend. Was sollte ich mit dieser unberechenbaren Ausgeburt der Hölle?"

– _Also das ist nun doch etwas übertrieben. – Wie war das gerade? –_

„Ich möchte kein Leben auf einem Vulkan, ich bevorzuge ruhige, gemütliche, vorhersehbare Stunden." Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Lupin und ich fragte mich kurz, ob ich doch was verpasst hatte, oder war es ein Zufall gewesen? Naja, ging mich nichts an und die andere Geschichte war damit dann wohl auch vom Tisch.

Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig darüber, ob man meinen Auftritt wohl schnell vergessen würde, und dann machte ich mich auf, um meine Arbeit zu erledigen und danach Asmodis Manieren beizubringen.

Als ich beim Greifvogelgehege abgehetzt ankam, weil ich etwas spät dran war, erwartete mich allerdings kein ausflippender Halbgott sondern nur Swumsy, der mir mitteilte, ich möge mich bitte bei Ätzend & Nervig im Büro einfinden, weil es da was zu besprechen gäbe.

Ich machte mich missmutig auf den Weg und überlegte mir, ob er mich einen Kopf kürzer machen wollte, weil ich mich für die heutige Geschichtsstunde hatte entschuldigen lassen. War ja eigentlich klar, dass er sich ungern die Gelegenheit entgehen ließ, mich wieder zu piesacken. Ich betrat, nach einem kurzen Anklopfen und einem sehr raschen „Herein", die Messi-Hütte, bahnte mir den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch und schnappte dann kurz nach Luft. Miesepeter lümmelte in seinem Lehnstuhl herum, die Füße auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt und neben ihm schräg gegenüber, von der Tür durch ein Regal den Blicken verborgen, so dass ich ihn vorher nicht hatte sehen können, lehnte Großkotz an der Wand.

_- Charlie, hau schnell wieder ab! Zuviel Testosteron in einem Raum!_

_- Charlie, das ist keine gute Konstellation! Lauf weg! - _Mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb lief fast Amok.

Snape begann sofort in seiner trägen Art: „Schön, dass Ihre Kopfschmerzen zumindest diesen Besuch zuließen. Ich habe gerade unseren Gast", er wies mit dem Kopf Richtung Malfoy, „über eine ihrer weiteren Fähigkeiten unterrichtet."

_- Der hat was? Ich hab mich wohl verhört! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Der hat doch nicht etwa….-_

Ich spürte, wie ich langsam rot wurde und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Aber er fuhr schon fort: „Unser gemeinsamer Freund denkt, dass er Ihr spezielles Talent auch gerne nutzen würde."

_- Was? Wie bitte? Um was zum Teufel geht es hier? Bin ich hier auf einem Viehmarkt? Was wird das denn jetzt? –_

Mir wurde nun heiß und kalt und ich wand mich innerlich bei der Vorstellung, was Snape und Malfoy wohl besprochen haben mochten.

_- Platsch! –_

_- Wie? Platsch? Was soll das? Was heißt Platsch?_

_- Niveau ist gerade in die Gosse gefallen! -_

„Nun, Sie wissen sicherlich wovon ich rede…" er ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und ich wusste nicht, ob ich heulen oder schreien sollte. Sein Blick war merkwürdig und ein Blick auf Malfoy machte mich noch nervöser, dessen Grinsen erschien mir eindeutig anzüglich.

_- Der Mistkerl hat mitbekommen, dass Du ihn ziemlich heiß findest und beginnt nun genau wie Miesepeter, sich auf Deine Kosten zu amüsieren. –_

Was mir weiter durch den Kopf schoss fiel eindeutig in die Kategorie „unterste Gosse" und ich fühlte, wie ich nun komplett rot wurde.

_- Dieses Schwein! Ich bringe ihn um! -_

„Es geht um seinen Sohn", hörte ich Snape sagen.

_- Charlie, flipp jetzt nicht aus! Du verstehst hier irgendwas falsch, aber richtig falsch. Der will Dich wieder auflaufen lassen. –_

„Er braucht ein wenig Anleitung", kam nun von Großkotz und mein Kopf ruckte förmlich zu ihm herum, weil ich nicht glaubte, was ich da hörte. Halbgott grinste amüsiert und fügte an:„Er ist nur ein Junge, Sie brauchen nicht so böse zu gucken. Oder mache ICH Sie wieder nervös?"

_- Charlie, kann der auch in Deinen Kopf? – Lass das! Böses Mädchen! Ganz, ganz böses Mädchen! - _

Ich sah wieder giftig zu Snape und versuchte in neutralem Ton zu sagen „Was meinen Sie?", wobei ich merkte, dass meine Stimme etwas zu hoch klang. Ich erntete auch prompt ein fast sardonisches Grinsen, als er antwortete: „Draco braucht Nachhilfe, er ist nicht gut in Muggelkunde. Ein Fach, welches Sie doch immer geliebt haben und sehr gut beherrschen, oder irre ich mich?"

_- Du Ausgeburt der Hölle, Du weißt genau, wie es bisher geklungen hat! Bastard! –_

Ich nickte und sagte: „Diese Information haben Sie vermutlich aus meinen Bewerbungsunterlagen." In dem Grinsen schien ein kleiner Funken von Anerkennung aufzuflackern. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich durchaus in der Lage sei mich wenigstens einmal zu beherrschen. Aber mir war die Situation ganz und gar zu heiß, um hier jetzt auszurasten. Was Miesepeter sich dabei gedacht hatte, mich hier regelrecht ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen, war mir nicht ganz klar, aber die möglichen Konsequenzen hatte er dabei offensichtlich nicht bedacht.

_- Und wenn doch? Wenn es wirklich pure Bosheit ist? Wenn Du tot bist, geht der in den Keller eine Runde lachen! -_

Neutral fragte ich weiter: „Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" Mir wurde langsam klar, dass Malfoy keinen Schimmer hatte, dass ich seinen Sohn bereits kannte und geholfen hatte, sonst würde er nicht so gelassen bleiben, sondern hätte mich bereits dreimal gevierteilt. Und ich hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, dieses „Missverständnis" aufzuklären. Ein Beweis seines unkontrollierbaren Temperamentes reichte mir vollkommen.

_- Sagst Du so… – SCHNAUZE! –_

„Ich denke, Sie wären die richtige Person, um meinem Sohn in diesem Fach Nachhilfe zu erteilen. Professor Snape fiel auch keine bessere Alternative ein." erklärte mir Herr Halbgott von oben herab.

_- Dass Du nur der letzte Ausweg für ihn bist, war ja klar! Dieses Aristokratengesocks hat sich vor der Entscheidung bestimmt erst einmal herzhaft übergeben müssen! -_

„Also gut", stimmte ich zu. „Ich werde es einmal versuchen, mal sehen, wie viel ich aus meiner Schulzeit noch behalten habe." Dabei warf ich Miesepeter, der sich innerlich vor Lachen wahrscheinlich gerade krümmte, weil ich mich hier äußerlich so krümmte, einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Da das nun geklärt ist, können wir ja nun der eigentlichen Aufgabe, weswegen Sie hier sind, nachgehen. Folgen Sie mir." erklärte Malfoy arrogant und ich antwortete prompt pampig: „Gehen Sie vor, ich komme nach, ich muss noch kurz das Organisatorische klären."

Als er das Büro verlassen hatte, baute ich mich vor Ätzend & Nervig auf und textete los: „Haben Sie Ihren dämlichen Verstand versoffen oder bei Voldi an der Garderobe liegen gelassen? Wenn der Kerl mitbekommt, dass ich Draco bereits kenne, flippt seine Herrlichkeit komplett aus und ich darf die Scheiße dann wieder ausbaden. Ich bin es wirklich leid, wie Sie hier ständig versuchen mein Leben zu zerstören. Diesmal sind Sie definitiv zu weit gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie sich vorstellen, wer ich bin und wie ich lebe. Aber seien Sie versichert, auch ich kann anders. Ganz anders sogar. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie geritten hat, mich in eine solche Gefahr zu bringen. Aber eines ist sicher, diesmal werde ich die Konsequenzen ziehen. Und Sie sollten Ihren Arsch aus dem beschissenen Sessel hieven, Draco suchen und ihm klar machen, das er so zu tun hat, als kenne er mich nicht. Sollte das nicht klappen, werde ich Sie eigenhändig umbringen. Sie mögen zaubern können oder was weiß ich, aber selbst Sie haben im Hinterkopf keine Augen und werden einmal unachtsam. Und ich schwöre Ihnen hoch und heilig, dann werde ICH zur Stelle sein."

Dann rauschte ich aus dem Büro und latschte dabei über seine Bücher, Manuskripte und Zettel, es war mir so was von egal. Er wollte partout Krieg? Also gut, den konnte er haben!


	24. Chapter 24

Niemand stoppt mich, aber lesen mag mich auch niemand? Ich bin verwirrt!

Soll ich nun weitermachen oder nicht? - Ach, ich mach einfach erst einmal weiter...

* * *

Stinksauer marschierte ich zu Halbgott und Asmodis, fest entschlossen deren „Annäherung" schnellstens in die Gänge zu bekommen. Malfoy stand bereits im Gehege, ich schnappte mir die Schüssel mit Obst, die ich vor der Unterredung hier stehen gelassen hatte, und ging zu ihnen. Ich drückte Großkotz die Schüssel in die Hände und erntete einen fragenden arroganten Blick.

_- Meine Güte, ist es für seine Hoheit sogar zu profan eine Schüssel zu halten? – _

„Stellen Sie sich die Schüssel griffbereit und füttern Sie Ihren Vogel, wie ich es Ihnen gestern gezeigt habe." Giftete ich und stellte mich etwas abseits. Ich wollte nicht wieder die letzte Show wiederholen, bei der der Typ mir einfach zu nah auf die Pelle gerückt war. Er machte mich nervös, ich wusste es, er wusste es, das brauchte ich jetzt wirklich nicht. Mein Bedarf zu weiteren Sticheleien Anlass zu bieten, war für den heutigen Tag mehr als ausreichend gedeckt.

_- Charlie, reiß Dich doch einfach zusammen! – _

_- Warum sieht der auch nicht aus wie Quasimodo? –_

Er explodierte nicht, die Schüssel griff ihn auch nicht an, ihm brach wider Erwarten kein Zacken aus der Krone, und nachdem diese Überraschung auch bei ihm gesackt war, begann er mit der Fütterung, die zu meiner Erleichterung auch ziemlich gut funktionierte. Asmodis schien dem Frieden zwar noch nicht wirklich zu trauen, aber er regte sich auch nicht mehr auf oder hüpfte nervös auf seinem Platz herum. Als die Obstschüssel leer war, sagte ich Halbgott es reiche für heute und wir verließen das Gehege. Vor der Tür beschloss ich einen Versuch zu wagen, um von dieser täglichen Folterstunde befreit zu werden.

„Eigentlich hätten Sie mich heute hier gar nicht gebraucht. Sie haben gesehen, wie man sich mit Asmodis anfreunden kann und ich bin sicher, wenn Sie weiter mit ihm üben, werden Sie ihm auch einige Tricks beibringen können. Sie müssen einfach nur etwas Geduld haben und ihn mit Leckerchen bestechen, der Rest kommt dann von ganz alleine. Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Anwesenheit ab morgen weiterhin nötig ist. Sie werden sehen, mit der Zeit wird er schon zutraulich, wenn Sie sich weiterhin umgänglich zeigen."

Der Kerl sah mich während meines Vortrages aufmerksam an und zeigte dann ein halbes amüsiertes Grinsen, das mir absolut nicht gefiel, obwohl es ihm ausnehmend gut stand, und bei mir fast Schnappatmung verursachte.

_- Junge, siehst Du gut aus – zu gut – viel zu gut -_

_- Der sieht aus wie ein Kater, der gleich einen Vogel fressen will. Vorsicht! –_ mahnte leise mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb.

„Wenn ich mich Ihnen gegenüber umgänglich zeige, werden Sie dann auch zutraulich?"

_- Wie meinen? Will der dich anbaggern? –_

_- Junge, ich kann verdammt zutraulich sein, sowas von zutraulich hast Du noch nicht erlebt….schnurrr… -_

_- Reiß Dich doch gefälligst zusammen! -_

„Versuchen Sie mir aus dem Weg zu gehen?" fragte er grinsend?

_- Ja, lieber Himmel, Ja! Ja! Ja! -_

„Ich halte Ihre Anwesenheit durchaus noch einige Tage für sinnvoll und es gibt sicherlich noch einige Erkenntnisse, die wir teilen können."

_- Nein, sie will nix mit Dir teilen, GAR NICHTS! – Och, so ein zwei Ideen…- Hallo? Niveau? Moral? Wo bleibt denn Dein Anstand!_

„Als wir uns kennen lernten, war ich etwas aufgebracht, aber ich kann wirklich sehr umgänglich sein.

_- Wenn Du Deinen Auftritt „aufgebracht" nennst, will ich nicht wissen, was Du unter „umgänglich" verstehst.-_

_- Denk nicht darüber nach, der schleimt nicht grundlos hier rum, der will irgendwas erreichen. -_

Ich war dieses Gequatsche um den heißen Brei satt. „Was wollen Sie?" fragte ich also direkt nach.

„Ich will wissen, wem ich meinen Sohn anvertraue. Ich möchte Sie besser kennen lernen. Ist das so unverständlich?" fragte er zurück.

_- Nein! Nein! Nein! – Ich kann mit Halbgott nicht Konversation führen und ihn dabei gleichzeitig ignorieren. Das klappt niemals. Der soll verschwinden, Mond, Mars, andere Galaxie, scheißegal, Hauptsache weit weg von mir! –_

„Ich verstehe das durchaus, wüsste aber nicht, was ich mit Ihnen zu bereden hätte. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Ihnen genügt, wenn Professor Snape mich für geeignet hält. Dra…, ich meine Ihren Sohn werde ich später sehen…, ähm... kennen lernen. Er wird Ihnen dann sagen können, ob wir miteinander auskommen. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin." Informierte ich ihn und drehte mich um, um zu Dumbledore zu gehen, mit dem ich dringend ein paar Punkte bezüglich Miesepeter klären musste.

Leider hatte ich die Rechnung ohne den sprichwörtlichen Wirt gemacht, denn hinter mir hörte ich noch „Nun, dann werde ich doch noch ein paar Erkundigungen über Sie einholen. Wo haben Sie eigentlich vorher gearbeitet?"

_- Scheiße! Wenn der merkt, dass ich hier keine Vitae habe, addiert der blitzschnelle 1 und 1 und radiert mich aus. -_

„Also gut, bis morgen", rief ich über die Schulter zurück und ging dann Richtung Direktionsbüro. Wobei ich mir meines nächsten Problems bewußt wurde. Malfoy hatte durchaus was in der Birne, also war ihm klar, dass ich durch mein Zurückrudern verhindern wollte, dass er in meiner Vergangenheit herum stocherte. Und so wie ich ihn einschätzte, ging mir gerade auf, dass er dies nun wahrscheinlich erst recht tun würde. Ich hätte die Schultern zucken und sagen sollen „tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können." Aber ich war in dem Moment zu geschockt gewesen und hatte genau das getan, worauf er spekuliert hatte.

_- Du hast ihm mit Deiner Reaktion den Beweis geliefert, dass Du erpressbar bist, nun wird er den Grund suchen! Das ist Dein Todesurteil! –_

_- Charlie, Charlie, man drückt dem Killer doch nicht noch ne geladener Knarre in die Hand! –_

Während ich zu Dumbledore unterwegs war, rief ich schnell Swumsy, damit er mich anmelden könne und den Zugang öffnete. Dumbledore erwartete mich dann auch bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend und ich kam auch gleich zur Sache.

„Ich muss Sie um Hilfe bitten. Wie Sie sicherlich schon bemerkt haben, habe ich diverse Probleme mit Professor Snape. Er ist unhöflich, unverschämt und in keinster Weise kooperativ. Neuerdings macht er sich sogar einen Spaß darauf mein Leben in Gefahr zu bringen und ich kann und will mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dies in Ihrem Sinne ist. Ich bitte Sie inständig mich sofort nach Hause zu schicken, egal, welche Konsequenzen das hätte, oder aber diesen Kerl zur Räson zu bringen." begann ich meine Petz-Orgie. Wenn Miesepeter mich nicht in Ruhe ließ, musste er sich eben mit seinem Chef darüber unterhalten. Er hatte es so gewollt.

_- Du bist wirklich auf den Hund gekommen. Seit wann latschst Du mit Problemchen heulend zum Chef? –_

_- Pfff! Macht der schließlich auch, was der kann, kann ich schon lange! -_

„Aber Charlie, Sie sind ja völlig aufgelöst? Beruhigen Sie sich doch bitte. Was hat er denn schon gemacht? Er hat Sie auf unserer kleinen Feier ein wenig geärgert und sich ein Späßchen auf Ihre Kosten gemacht, das können Sie doch unmöglich so ernst nehmen?"

_- Späßchen? SPÄSSCHEN? -_

_- Hat der den Fluch mitbekommen und nichts getan? Zuviel „Vom Winde verweht" oder „Casablanca" geguckt? - Wie war das „Willkommen in der Karibik, Liebling"? Nein, ich steh nicht auf die Macho-Nummer! Ganz und gar nicht!_

Dumbledore sah mich aufrichtig verwirrt an. Hatte der eigentlich keine Augen im Kopf? Snape und ich in einem Raum war eine Unmöglichkeit. Feuer und Wasser waren bessere Freunde. Das konnte dem doch nicht ständig entgangen sein? Er war doch bei der Märchenstunde auch dabei? Waren denn hier alle mit Blindheit geschlagen? In mir begann es zu kochen und so meckerte ich respektlos los.

„Ein Späßchen? Ich hör ja wohl nicht recht? Er hat mich manipuliert und zum Gespött der Schüler und Lehrer gemacht. Dieses Arschloch belästigt mich sexuell, er hatte die Frechheit mir anzubieten ihn zu…also, naja, Sie wissen schon, und mich anschließend im Gang ohne meine Einwilligung geküsst! Für mich ist das kein „Späßchen"! Heute hat er mich an Malfoy verschachert, der sich bestimmt wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten freut, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich ein Muggel bin. Sind Sie eigentlich von ihm schon zu meiner Hinrichtung eingeladen worden? Und all dies geschieht hier unter Ihrer Nase, eingefädelt von Ihrem „lieben Jungen! Ich rate Ihnen Dumbledore, nehmen Sie Ihren Bluthund an die Leine, oder ich schneide ihm höchstpersönlich die Kehle durch! Und jetzt brauche in einen Schnaps – wir sehen uns." Das Mittagessen hatte ich mal wieder zeitlich nicht auf die Reihe bekommen und so beschloss ich in mein Zimmer zu gehen, mich zu duschen und umzuziehen und dann der Kneipe im Dorf einen ausführlichen Besuch abzustatten. Ich brauchte dringend etwas Alkoholisches um meine Nerven zu beruhigen.

Ich ging kurz bei Sybill vorbei, um sie zu fragen, ob sie Lust auf eine kleine Sauftour hatte, und nachdem sie zustimmte, zogen wir gemeinsam los. In der Gaststätte bestellte Sie sich ein merkwürdiges Getränk, das eine Art Wein sein sollte, mir aber nicht schmeckte und so entschied ich mich für Whiskey, da die anderen Alternativen mir unbekannt waren. Ich hatte ja nicht vorgehabt mich durch die Getränkekarte zu trinken, sondern wollte mich nur ausquatschen, ein oder zwei Gläser Hochprozentiges genießen und mit mir selbst ins Reine kommen.

Sybill und ich unterhielten uns bis in den späten Abend hervorragend, irgendwann begannen wir Lockhart und Snape durch den Kakao zu ziehen und ich amüsierte mich göttlich. Nach dem Heimweg trennten wir uns in der Halle, weil sie noch irgendwas erledigen wollte und ich bemerkte, als ich die Treppe hinauf ging, dass es wohl mehr als 2 Whiskey gewesen waren, ich hatte ziemlich Schlagseite. Ich vertrug sowieso nicht viel und hatte heute Mittag- und Abendessen ausfallen lassen. So fiel ich fast um die nächste Korridorecke und kicherte, als ich mich an einem Fensterbrett hochhievte und versuchte wieder in die aufrechte Position zu kommen. Ich schwankte weiter und weiter, und hatte irgendwann nicht mehr darauf geachtet, wo ich eigentlich war.

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir „Haben Sie nun auch noch Probleme mit dem Gehen?"

Ich drehte mich um, hielt mich kurz an der Wand fest, weil ein Bein samt Fuß nicht mit wollte, und sah Miesepeter an die Wand gelehnt im Dunkeln stehen. Irgendwie sah er für mich gerade ziemlich sexy aus.

_- Schöngesoffen - *hicks* - yep!_

„H..H.. Hallo Dracula" - *hicks* - „bissu auch wach? Willssu Blut?" - *hicks* - ich kicherte albern „ beiss mich" und zog den Halsausschnitt meines Kleides zur Seite, wobei ich den Kopf zur anderen Seite neigte. Als keine Reaktion kam ließ ich den Ausschnitt los und lallte weiter.

„Guck doch nich immer soooo …", ich wankte auf ihn zu, "ich war eine gaaanz liiiiebe Charlie, nur Wisssissiki, keinen Ari.. Ari… Artist…Aristo…Aristote…Gott gevö… ge…dingens" - *hicks* - „nur ein Schwät- Schwätz- Schwätschen mit Nikolaus, wegen Clint… also East...Prinsss...oder so" - *hicks* - Ich war nun bei ihm angelangt, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, kuschelte mich an ihn und meinte: „Bissu liiep zu Charlie?" - *hicks* - „Charlie müüüde, Treppe weg, Zimmer weit weg, Charlie Bett" - *hicks* - „Gessu mit Charlie Bett?" Ich hob noch einmal den Kopf und versuchte ihn zu küssen „du bisso süsss, wennsse bösse kucks, Charlie mag böööse" - *hicks* „Dracula" - Dann lehnte ich mich gegen ihn, legte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, den Kopf gegen seine Brust und schlief ein.


	25. Chapter 25

Ich erwachte mit grauenhaften Kopfschmerzen und dem sicheren Gefühl, dass ich irgendwie Mist gebaut hatte. Ich schämte mich, aber kam nicht darauf weswegen. Als ich mich umdrehen wollte, merkte ich, dass ich nur meine Unterwäsche trug. Während ich mich noch wunderte, fiel mir langsam ein, was ich mir abends als Abschluss eines sowieso beschissenen Tages für eine ungeheuerliche Dummheit geleistet hatte. Ich war Miesepeter um den Hals gefallen? Oder hatte ich das nur geträumt?

_- Ich denke Du hast! Hilfe! Das darf nicht wahr sein! –_

Ich fuhr hoch und bekam den nächsten Schlag, als ich feststellte, dass ich auf einem Sofa lag, welches allerdings leider nicht in mein Zimmer gehörte.

_- Oh mein Gott,! Wo bin ich? In Miesepeters Zimmer? Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Wer hat mich ausgezogen? -_

_- Was hast Du sonst noch mit ihm angestellt? – WAS HAST DU GETAN? – Raus hier, bevor der im Rahmen steht! Flieh, Charlie, schnell!_

Neben mir auf einem Sessel lag mein Kleid. Ich schnappte es mir, zog es hektisch über, stand auf und schwankte zur Tür. Mein Kreislauf kam nicht nach, aber darauf konnte ich gerade keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ich wollte nur noch in mein Zimmer, mir die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und verschwinden. Ich würde mich die nächsten Tage krank melden und vor dem Rest der Welt verstecken, bis ich wieder heim konnte.

Ich öffnete die Tür zum Flur, sah mich vorsichtig um, ob niemand im Gang war, und rannte los. Auf halbem Weg lief ich allerdings Sybill in die Arme, die mich verwundert von oben bis unten ansah. „Wo kommst Du denn her? Komm mit, das Frühstück wartet nicht. Und sag mal, wie siehst Du eigentlich aus? Warst Du noch gar nicht im Bett?"

_- Oh Scheiße! Und o.k., soviel zum Thema krank melden. Ausgerechnet dem lebenden Tagespropheten muss ich hier in die Arme laufen. NEEEEIN! –_

„Sybill, erklär ich gleich, geh schon vor, ich komme sofort nach." Ich hetzte in mein Zimmer, nahm eine Turbo-Dusche, zog mich um und rannte also in die Halle zum Frühstück. Ich hoffte, Sybill unterhielt nicht bereits den gesamten Lehrertisch mit der Neuigkeit, dass ich offensichtlich nicht in meinem Zimmer übernachtet hatte. Als ich mich gesetzt hatte, überfiel sie mich auch sofort mit Fragen. „Wo warst Du? Ich wollte Dich wecken, weil Du gestern doch etwas mehr Alkohol getrunken hast, als gut für Dich ist? Wo kamst Du eben her? Und wieso bist Du wie bekloppt gerannt?"

Ich setzte gerade zu einer spontanen Lüge an _- das klappt schon wie aus dem ff -_, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Ich saß wie paralysiert, als in trägem Tonfall die Worte fielen: „Einen schönen guten Morgen, zusammen. Ach, Anna, haben Sie die Nacht gut überstanden? Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen keinen Sarg zur Verfügung stellen konnte."

Ich sah die Augen der Lehrer auf mich gerichtet, Minerva saß stocksteif auf ihrem Stuhl schoss wahre Blitze zu mir hinüber und Dumbledore sah auch nicht begeistert drein, fokussierte allerdings das Wesen hinter mir. Ich hörte rechts neben mir Hagrid fragen: „Wovon redet der?" und links Sybill irritiert nachhaken: „Seit wann sagt der „Morgen"? Und wieso nennt er Dich „Anna"? Und was willst Du mit einem Sarg?" Dann ging ihr auch der Rest der Aussage auf: „Warst du die Nacht etwa…?" Ich wurde rot wie eine überreife Tomate, als ich Sybill versuchte zu erklären, dass dies nur eine dumme Albernheit sei, der Name stamme aus einer Horrorgeschichte mit einem Vampir. Ich sei selbstverständlich nicht bei Miesepeter gewesen und überhaupt wolle der mich nur wieder ärgern.

_- Dreckskerl! Bastard! Missgeburt! Nun glauben alle – IGITT! -_

_- Der Penner hat Dir gerade den nächsten Job besorgt. Herzlich willkommen der Schlampe des Schlosses -würg -_

_- Ich will sterben – Malfoy, ich komme, töte mich, ich stelle mich freiwillig! –_

Irgendwie überstand ich das Frühstück, und vor allem die bohrenden Blicke von Minerva, deren Moralvorstellung vermutlich gerade Amok lief, und rannte dann fast aus der Halle. Ich schämte mich, wie noch nie in meinem Leben, und konnte mich auch nicht freuen, als ich Weihnachtsmanns Stimme im Hinauslaufen hörte:„Severus! Wir haben zu reden!"

_- Gut so, hoffentlich faltet der den miesen Penner richtig zusammen! -_

Mir war konstant übel und immer wieder grübelte ich, wie ich aus dieser beschissenen Situation wieder herauskommen sollte. Während des Tier-Trainings entging dummerweise auch Halbgott mein heute leicht angeschlagenes Ich nicht. Er nervte mit „Ist Ihnen nicht gut?", was ich verneinte und erklärte ich habe einfach schlecht geschlafen. Leider schien ihm die Aussage nicht zu genügen, denn er stichelte plötzlich los „Aber Sie haben doch etwas? Mache ich sie wieder nervös? Oder haben Sie etwa Probleme mit Severus?"

_- Ich? Nein! Wie kommt der bloß darauf? Den Aushang am Eingang noch nicht gesehen? Hier werden doch schon Wetten auf den Sieger abgeschlossen. Ganze Schulklassen gehen bereits unter die Buchmacher! –_

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Und selbst wenn, wüsste ich nicht, was es Sie angehen sollte" pfiff ich ihn an. Sollte er von mir aus ausflippen und mich verfluchen, dann hatte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe. Aber er fluchte nicht, sondern begann wieder mich anzubaggern. „Sie sollten sich vielleicht Ihre Gesellschaft besser aussuchen? Wir würden bestimmt sehr gut miteinander auskommen."

_- Ich soll was? Mit Dir AUSKOMMEN? Du arrogantes narzisstisches Ergebnis jahrzehntelanger Inzucht, was bildest Du Dir eigentlich ein? Glaubst Du allen Ernstes, ausgerechnet DU seist die bessere Wahl? Geh mal zum Psychiater! -_

Tja, Halbgott war eben nicht vollkommen und hatte einen strategischen Fehler begangen. Er hatte offensichtlich vermutet, wenn ich nicht ganz auf der Höhe bin, sei ich anfälliger für ihn. Hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, ich würde ihm um den Hals fallen und bei ihm ausheulen? Dummerweise tickte ich entgegen dem ihm bekannten Schema, das lief bei mir genau umgekehrt. Gestern, in meinem angeschickerten Zustand, nun ja, da hätte ich vermutlich für nichts garantieren können.

_- Und er hätte dankend angenommen und Deinen Zustand ausgenutzt! Im Gegensatz zu…. – NICHT JETZT!_

Wenn ich allerdings in der Sinnkrise war, ging mir plumpe Anmache extrem gegen den Strich. Vor allen Dingen, wenn mein Gegenüber offensichtlich der Meinung war mir damit eine besondere Gunst zu bezeugen. Auf diese Art Mitleid konnte ich voll und ganz verzichten. So schön konnte Malfoy gar nicht sein, dass ich das geschluckt hätte. Als bellte ich los.

„Das glauben Sie doch wohl nicht im Ernst. Es mag Ihr Weltbild ja massiv erschüttern, aber ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran mit Ihnen, in welcher Weise auch immer, auszukommen."

_- Glaubt der ernsthaft, Du würdest Dich als Affäre eines verheirateten Mannes mit Kind hergeben? Ich hatte ihm tatsächlich mehr Verstand unterstellt. -_

Allerdings war ich noch nicht fertig. Ich war es satt vor ihm zu kuschen und mich in die Rolle der Untergebenen drücken zu lassen, mir war kotzschlecht, in meinem Schädel hämmerten mindestens drei Straßenbaukolonnen unaufhörlich, und ich war extrem sauer. „Sie mögen ja ganz gut aussehen, aber bilden Sie sich wirklich ein, ich würde mich auf Ihr Niveau herab lassen? Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin und was ich bin, aber ich versichere Ihnen, in der Familie, der ich entstamme, gibt es gewisse Prinzipien und Ansprüche. Sparringpartner für horizontale Sportarten eines verheirateten Mannes zu sein, gehört garantiert noch nicht einmal ansatzweise dazu. Und nun lassen Sie mich endlich in Ruhe."

Er blickte etwas verdutzt, fiel aber nicht aus der Rolle und rastete auch nicht aus, er ritt noch nicht mal auf seinem Aristokratenstatus herum, was mich anfangs etwas wunderte. Dann erkannte ich aber, dass er meine Ansage wohl nicht zu interpretieren wusste. Der Part mit der Familie hatte allem Anschein nach seinen Denkapparat in Gang gesetzt. Er wusste nichts von mir, nur meinen Namen. Vermutlich überlegte er, ob meine Herkunft eventuell seiner entsprechen oder noch höher gelagert sein könne und er sich mit weiteren unmoralischen Angeboten in die Nesseln setzen würde.

_- Herrlich! Ein Malfoy, der lieber mal die Schnauze hält! Dass ich das erleben darf! -_

„Ach und noch etwas", setzte ich nun todesmutig nach, „sollte ich in Erfahrung bringen, dass Sie versuchen in meiner Vergangenheit herumzustochern, könnte das ziemlich unangenehme Folgen nach sich ziehen."

_- Yep, zum Beispiel eine heulende Charlie, eine schreiende Charlie, eine fluchende Charlie, eine sterbende Charlie. Sehr, sehr unangenehme Folgen! -_

„Ich hatte nicht vor, Ihnen zu nahe zu treten. Es sollte nur ein Scherz sein." ruderte Blondie plötzlich zurück und bedachte mich mit einem Lächeln, von dem ich augenblicklich der festen Meinung war, er müsse dafür einen Waffenschein benötigen. Aber irgendwie war meine Faszination für den Kerl verschwunden. Er sah noch immer verflucht gut aus, aber das brachte mich nicht mehr in Verlegenheit.

Ich nickte hoheitsvoll, teilte ihm mit, das die Fronten ja dann geklärt wären, und ich im Übrigen auf weitere Treffen dankend verzichten, seinem Sohn jedoch nach wie vor Nachhilfe geben würde. Den Teil „weil der arme Kerl nix für den Arsch von Vater kann" schenkte ich mir dann sicherheitshalber doch.

Nach meinem Abgang fühlte ich mich ein wenig besser und ging schnell auf der Krankenstation vorbei, wo ich Pomfrey was gegen Kopfschmerzen abschwatzte. Mein „One-Night-Stand" schien auch bis hier bereits die Runde gemacht zu haben, denn sie blickte mir ziemlich intensiv an und hatte doch wirklich den Nerv zu fragen: „Er schläft wirklich in einem Sarg?"

_- Vielen Dank auch, Sybill, Du bist ja noch schneller als Bild-Online! –_

Ich musste trotzdem gegen meinen Willen lachen, sah sie mitleidig an, und ging dann kopfschüttelnd auf mein Zimmer, um mich vor dem Mittagessen noch etwas auszuruhen und meinen nächsten Zug in Sachen Kriegsstrategie auszuarbeiten.

Frisch geduscht und ohne hämmernde Kopfschmerzen wühlte ich schließlich in meinem Schrank herum, bis ich das Passende für meinen Rachefeldzug gefunden hatte. Ein weinrotes, eng geschnittenes Samtoberteil mit einem ziemlich übertriebenen Ausschnitt, das ich mit einer hautengen schwarzen Hose und den hochhackigen Stiefeln, die Sybill mir geschenkt hatte, kombinierte. Dann schnappte ich mir das desaströse blaue Ballkleid, riss eine Samtschluppe ab und band sie mir um den Hals, wie ich den alten Vampirfilmen, wenn das Opfer den Biss verstecken will. In diesem Kampfanzug marschierte ich zum Mittagessen.

In der Halle angekommen erntete ich bereits erste fragende Blicke und amüsierte mich über Lockhart, der offensichtlich Probleme hatte mein Dekolleté und meinen Hintern gleichzeitig ins Visier zu nehmen. Ich steuerte die andere Seite des Tisches an, an der Snape schon über einem Steak brütete. Offensichtlich hatte Dumbledore ihm eine Standpauke gehalten, denn er blickte konzentriert auf seinen Teller und versuchte mich zu ignorieren. Ich ging also von dieser Seite zu meinem Sitzplatz und als ich an Giftpilz vorbei kam, blieb ich kurz stehen, beugte mich von der Seite über ihn und säuselte, laut genug, damit der Rest der Anwesenden es auch mitbekam, „Vladi-Mausi, ist Dein Steak blutig genug, oder möchtest Du doch lieber wieder an mir knabbern?". Ich sah, wie seine Finger sich um das Besteck krampften, als wolle er es zerbrechen, die Knöchel wurden weiß, er holte tief Luft, und ich hätte beinahe laut gelacht, aber ich hauchte ihm nur ein Küsschen auf die Wange, richtete mich wieder auf und ging zu meinem Platz.

Gouvernantchen sah mich an, als seien mir Hörner gewachsen, Hagrid hatte den Mund offen stehen, Lupin war merkwürdig rot im Gesicht und Sybill hatte offensichtlich extreme Probleme nicht vor Lachen brüllend über dem Tisch zu kollabieren. Ich setzte mich ganz ruhig hin, schnappte mir etwas Salat und ein Steak und begann ungerührt zu essen. Neben mir gluckste Sybill „Was wird denn das? Ich brech zusammen. Und was trägst Du denn da? Lockhart wird gleich rollig."

Wir begannen beide zu lachen und ich vergaß recht schnell die irritierten Blicke der anderen. Mit einem Seitenblick zu Weihnachtsmann stellte ich fest, dass auch dieser die Show offensichtlich nicht übel nahm und war beruhigt. Miesepeter wollte miese Spielchen? Nun, das konnte ich auch.


	26. Chapter 26

Nach dem Essen bat Weihnachtsmann mich auf ihn zu warten, weil er mich kurz privat sprechen wollte. Während ich also brav am Ausgang stehen blieb, hörte ich Miesepeter im Vorbeigehen leise grollen „Dafür werden Sie bezahlen!"

_- Yep, Kerl, mach mal und lass Dir gesagt sein, ich laufe gerade erst warm!-_

Als ich später im Direktionsbüro saß, begann Dumbledore sofort mit seiner Rede. „Ich habe heute früh leider mit ansehen müssen, dass Sie durchaus Grund haben, sich bei mir wegen Professor Snape zu beschweren. Die Probleme, in die er sie bezüglich Malfoy hinein manövriert hat, stehen selbstverständlich außerhalb jeglicher Diskussion. Seien Sie aber gewiss, dass er keinerlei böse Absicht hatte, er wollte Sie nur zu etwas mehr Vorsicht gemahnen. Leider greift er manchmal zu etwas, sagen wir, drastischen Methoden, um seinen Standpunkt zu erklären."

_- Drastisch. Aha, jemanden ans Messer liefern ist also drastisch, das wäre ich wirklich nicht drauf gekommen, ich nenne das tödlich, dumm und absolut unnötig! Aber er ist ja auch Dein „lieber Junge", der hat das ja niemals nicht böse gemeint! Alter Mann, Du leidest unter Verkalkung! -_

_- Der jongliert mit Deinem Leben und will dadurch nur helfen? Och nö, wie lieb von ihm *grrr* So kann man das natürlich auch sehen. -_

„Ich habe ihn natürlich dementsprechend darauf hingewiesen, dass er solche riskanten Situationen in Zukunft nicht mehr forciert und Sie in Ruhe lassen soll. Sie brauchen sich in dieser Beziehung also keine weiteren Sorgen zu machen."

_- O.k. und wieso habe ich den Eindruck jetzt kommt noch was, was mir nicht gefällt? -_

„Was die andere Sache zwischen Ihnen betrifft…"

„Welche andere Sache?" unterbrach ich rüde. „Es gibt keine ANDERE SACHE zwischen ihm und mir."

Dumbledore sah mich an, als sei ich leicht unterbelichtet und fuhr unbeeindruckt fort: „Nun, wie immer Sie das sehen mögen, ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich mich da nicht einmischen werde. Das Problem müsst ihr schon selber klären."

_- Häh? Wie? Was klären? Was soll denn das heißen? Glaubt der etwa wirklich, ich wäre die Nacht mit Miesepeter verbracht? -_

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht..." begann ich, aber Weihnachtsmann unterbrach mich einfach und laberte weiter.

„Wie Sie mir eben bewiesen haben, haben auch Sie sich mittlerweile eine Strategie zurecht gelegt. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie damit Erfolg haben werden, aber es hat mich ehrlich gesagt trotzdem belustigt. Ich möchte Sie nur bitten sich, wenn Sie sich unter den Schülern bewegen, etwas…nun ja, wie soll ich sagen…konservativer und weniger – ähm - provokant zu kleiden. Sie nehmen es mir hoffentlich nicht übel, aber Sie wissen selber, die Jugendlichen sind teilweise in der Pubertät und somit…" Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde.

_Charlie, der will nicht, dass Du vor den Kinder auf Porno machst! Du hast vor lauter Rachsucht das jugendliche Publikum vergessen! Hoffe nur, der hält Dich jetzt nicht wirklich für die Schlampe des Schlosses! -_

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir," haspelte ich mit rotem Kopf los. „Ich verstehe Sie durchaus und habe darüber ehrlich gesagt nicht nachgedacht. Ich werde mich gleich wieder umziehen gehen."

Er nickte und ich stand auf um mein Versprechen einzulösen. „Was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit und außerhalb der Halle tragen, ist natürlich Ihnen überlassen! Ach, noch etwas, kennen Sie den Spruch Kinder und Betrunkene sagen immer die Wahrheit?" rief er mir noch nach und gab mir somit doch einen halben Freifahrtschein für meine neue Strategie und ein riesiges Fragezeichen mit.

Meine Geschichtsstunde war in Absprache mit Weihnachtsmann zugunsten der Nachhilfe für Draco gestrichen worden. Und als ich mich beim Abendbrottisch wieder einfand, erschien ein stummer Miesepeter, der allem Anschein nach Waffenstillstand mit mir geschlossen hatte. Obwohl ich dem Frieden nicht traute, empfand ich es doch ganz entspannend, einmal ein Essen in aller Ruhe genießen zu können, auch wenn ich den üblen Verdacht hatte, dass Ätzend & Nervig nur seinen nächsten Schlag vorbereitete.

Als ich nach dem Abendessen zu meiner üblichen Märchenstunde trabte, in der ich nun mein letztes Wissen preisgeben würde, musste ich die letzten Meter mit Gouvernantchen zurück legen, die sich wortkarg gab und mich von der Seite nur streng von oben bis unten musterte. Bei der war ich nach der Nummer beim Mittagessen wohl unten durch.

Die Märchenstunde verlief friedlich und war auch ziemlich kurz. Als ich aufbrechen wollte, teilte Weihnachtsmann mir mit, dass die Angestellten sich einmal im Monat in zwangloser Runde bei einem Glas Wein zusammensetzten. Dieser Abend sei heute und ich würde auch erwartet. Zuvor habe mir aber Snape noch etwas unter vier Augen mitzuteilen. Bei diesem Satz warf er einen sehr ernsten Blick auf Miesepeter, während er zu mir meinte: „Sie kommen dann gleich nach, in Ordnung?" Ich nickte ergeben und sah ihm und Minerva schon fast verzweifelt hinterher, als sie das Büro verließen. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Lust mit Griesgram alleine in der Höhle des Löwen zurück zu bleiben.

„Also, was gibt es?" Ich beschloss den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen und drehte mich mit dieser Frage zu Miesepeter um. Der saß aber nicht mehr in seinem Schreibtischstuhl, sondern stand mit einem Glas Wein neben mir ,und sagte: „Professor Dumbledore ist der Meinung, dass ihre erzwungene Kooperation mit Malfoy übertrieben war. Ich wollte Sie nicht über Gebühr strapazieren, da Sie ja ohnehin nicht allzu belastbar sind."

_- Was soll das denn jetzt? Soll das eine Art Entschuldigung sein? Sowas habe ich aber schon mal glaubhafter serviert bekommen! –_

Ich wusste es wirklich nicht zu deuten und so fragte ich nach: "Soll ich das als Entschuldigung ansehen, dass Sie mich beinahe in Teufels Küche gebracht haben?" Er nickte und antwortete: „Ja, und ich hoffe Sie trinken einen Schluck Wein mit mir, als kleine Geste der Vergebung?" Er lächelte harmlos und in meinem Inneren ging direkt wieder der Alarm los.

_- Das ist nicht harmlos, das ist ein fast wölfisches Grinsen. Vorsicht! - M_ein Selbsterhaltungstrieb hatte schon wieder Alarmstufe Rot ausgerufen.

Leider hatte Weihnachtsmann mich in die Zwickmühle gebracht. Miesepeter hatte sich eine Entschuldigung, oder zumindest etwas, das in diese Richtung gedeutet werden könnte, abgerungen. Wenn ich nun nicht akzeptierte, hatte ich mal wieder den schwarzen Peter. Also machte ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, nickte mit säuerlichem Gesicht, nahm das Glas und trank einen Schluck des widerlichen Gesöffs, das der Typ Wein nannte.

Er nickte mir freundlich zu und forderte mich auf: "Dann kommen Sie, wir werden uns dem monatlichen Grauen anschließen."

Das „Grauen" fand in einem kleinen Raum statt, der mit einer gemütlichen Sitzgruppe ausgestattet war und wo die meisten Angestellten bereits zwanglos im Gespräch waren. Ich hockte mich neben Sybill, die mir auch sofort ein Glas in die Hand drückte und mir zuzwinkerte. „Unser übliches Team-Besäufnis, von oben angeordnet, um zu demonstrieren, wie lieb wir uns alle haben." Flüsterte sie mir leise zu und ich musste lachen.

Leider hatte Minerva sich uns gegenüber niedergelassen, und nach dem zweiten Glas brach ihre Neugier durch und sie fragte mich „Charlie, Haben Sie wirklich mit IHM" – sie deutete mit dem Kinn in eine andere Ecke des Raumes „die Nacht verbracht?"

_- Scheiße, die fragt im Ernst nach? Sybill hatte Recht, Gouvernantchen ist extrem neugierig. –_

„Ja, auf dem Sofa." Hörte ich mich brav antworten.

_- Ups! Was war das denn? -_

_- Waaaah! Erst denken, dann blubbern, bist Du irre? Was machst Du denn? –_

Minervas Blick wurde eisiger und aus besagter Ecke hörte ich: „Minerva, ich kann nichts dafür. Sie hat sich mir förmlich an den Hals geworfen und angeboten." Mein Kopf ruckte nach links, ich glaubte nicht, was Miesepeter da von sich gab. Hatte der noch alle Kerzen am Kronleuchter?

„Sie haben sich ihm ANGEBOTEN?" Gouvernantchen Stimme schoss eine Oktave höher, sie war entsetzt. „Wie bitte kommen Sie denn dazu?"

„Ich war besoffen und er sah grad sexy aus."

_- FRAU LEVEN! Bist Du nun komplett wahnsinnig geworden? – Was zum Geier quatschst Du denn da? – _

_- Ich hab keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Ist so rausgerutscht! Sorry, ich weiß auch nicht, Scheiße! –_

Miesepeter gab ein Hustengeräusch von sich, das mich schwer an unterdrücktes Lachen erinnerte, und stichelte dann weiter. „Stell Dir nur vor, Minerva, sie wäre nicht mir begegnet, sondern sagen wir z. B. Lucius Malfoy. Charlie, wären Sie ihn auch angesprungen?"

Es konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen, dies wurde mir klar, dass ich gerade laut und deutlich von mir gab: „Hätte sein können, der sieht doch auch zu geil aus."

Während Minerva fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen und sie, hektisch nach Luft schnappend, „Was?" und „Albus, so sag doch etwas" von sich gab, kam Weihnachtsmann rasch auf mich zu, zerrte mich vom Sofa hoch, sah mich wie ein unbekanntes Insekt an und schleppte mich aus dem Raum.


	27. Chapter 27

Ich hab einen Leser! Hallo Stolpi! Darf ich Dich behalten? ;-) Lieben Dank für Dein Review!

* * *

Dumbledore zerrte mich förmlich in sein Büro, drückte mich in einen Sessel, ging zu einem Schrank, nahm eine kleine Flasche heraus, träufelte etwas der Flüssigkeit in ein Glas, drückte mir das in die Hand und befahl: „Trinken!"

Ich war verwirrt, und auch etwas geschockt. So hatte ich Weihnachtsmann noch nie erlebt. Aber eben weil er ziemlich sauer zu sein schien, nahm ich widerspruchslos das Glas und trank es aus. Während der ganzen Zeit sah er mich äußerst ernst und forschend an. „Sie sind Professor Snape also um den Hals gefallen?" fragte er nach einigen Minuten und ich stotterte hochrot im Gesicht „Also ganz so war es, glaube ich, nicht…also…ich…ähm…hatte etwas getrunken und ich…also…ich wollte nur…ich war wohl im falschen Flur….."

_- Himmel, Charlie, formulier doch mal einen kompletten Satz aus! Du bist doch sonst in der Lage Dich zumindest ansatzweise zu artikulieren! – _

_- Was soll ich denn sagen? Er hat doch Recht? -_

„Mögen Sie ihn?" setzte er das Verhör mit strenger Stimme fort und sah mich weiter ernst an. Ich fühlte mich langsam wie ein Insekt unter einer Lupe. „Nein!" rief ich und fragte mich, was hier gerade abging.

_- Nein, welch blöde Frage vom Strategen! Müsste er doch wissen, Du fällst grundsätzlich Leuten um den Hals, die Du abgrundtief hasst! Das ist so ähnlich wie mit dem ekeln. – _

_- Ach halt die Klappe! -_

Er sah mich immer noch forschend an und sagte dann: „Ich frage jetzt etwas und Sie antworten das Gegenteil von dem, was Sie antworten wollen oder was der Wahrheit entspräche, einverstanden?"

Nun war es an mir ihn anzusehen, als sei er geistig minderbemittelt. Was sollte der Unsinn denn? War dem sein eigener Wein zu Kopf gestiegen? Aber er schien es ernst zu meinen und so nickte ich.

„Lügen Sie in letzter Zeit häufig?" Was war denn das für eine Frage? Früher nie, aber in letzter Zeit musste ich doch fast täglich lügen. Mein ganzes Leben hier war eine Lüge. Also wäre _Ja_ die Wahrheit. „Nein" sagte ich und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Dumbledore nickte und meinte „Sie sind wieder o. k."

_- Wie o.k.? Watt will er denn nü? Was habe ich denn jetzt verpasst? –_

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte ich irritiert.

„Nun, kam es Ihnen nicht merkwürdig vor, was Sie eben bei unserem gemütlichen Abend so erzählt haben?"

_- Natürlich nicht! Du plapperst ja auch sonst Dein gesamtes Gefühlsleben locker im Gelände rum. –_

_- Worauf will der raus? -_

Offensichtlich haben Sie irgendwo Veritaserum, Sie würden Wahrheitsserum sagen, abbekommen. Aber die Wirkung ist nun neutralisiert. Ich denke, wir können nun gefahrlos zurück zu den Anderen gehen und das Ganze als Spaß darstellen. Nun zwinkerte er mir zu und gestikulierte mich aus seinem Büro. Ich folgte ihm immer noch wie in Trance.

_- Du hast Wahrheitsserum genommen? Wo? Wie? – _

_- Wo wohl? Denk doch mal genau nach!_

_- Dieser verfluchte Scheißkerl! Der Wein! Da hättest Du drauf kommen können, dieses Szenario mit dem vergifteten Becher findet man in den meisten Filmen! – _

_- Ach ja?_

_- Ja! Der Hofnarr, mit Danny Kaye: Der Becher mit dem Fächer, der Kelch mit dem Elch...erinner Dich!_

_- Das ist doch bestimmt verboten! Weihnachtsmann kann das doch unmöglich so stehen lassen? Der muss sich doch denken können, wer da seine dreckigen Pfoten im Spiel hatte! -_

Als wir zurück zum „Grauen" gingen, wo Minerva immer noch in Schockstarre, ob der monströsen moralischen Abgründe, die sich aufgetan hatten, ihr Glas umklammernd, auf dem Sofa kauerte, stellte Weihnachtsmann klar, dass die ganze Sache ein abgekartetes Spiel zwischen Miesepeter und mir gewesen sei, um Minerva ein wenig zu ärgern. Er habe mir seine Meinung dazu gerade mitgeteilt und Snape werde sich die entsprechende Standpauke auch noch anhören dürfen.

_- Weihnachtsmann kann aber auch verflucht gut lügen. Ist vermutlich die Grundausstattung, wenn man in dieser Welt geboren wird. -_

Ich saß wieder auf dem Sofa neben Sybill, die mich meinen Arm tätschelte und die angespannte Situation auflockerte, indem sie begann zu laut zu lachen. Weihnachtsmann sponserte eine weitere Flasche Wein und begann eine kleine Anekdote zu erzählen, die offensichtlich gut ankam. Nur ich kochte mal wieder innerlich und schmiedete Rachepläne…..

Als Weihnachtsmann die Runde auflöste, wollte ich mich möglichst unauffällig schnell verpissen, allerdings war Miesepeter genauso schnell, und so trat er mir im Flur noch kurz in den Weg und meinte lapidar: „Wie ich sagte, Sie werden bezahlen."

Ich giftete zurück „Wir werden sehen! So schnell bekommen Sie mich nicht klein!" Dann ging ich um ihn herum zu meinem Zimmer, um meinen neuen kleinen Racheplan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Ich hatte Swumsy gebeten mich zwei Stunden vor dem Frühstück zu wecken, stand rasch auf, zog mich an und schlich in die Halle, wo ich mittig auf dem Esstisch vor Miesepeters Platz ein kleines Päckchen deponierte. Danach machte ich einen kurzen Spaziergang zu meinen Greifvogellieblingen, die ich zwangsläufig etwas vernachlässigt hatte, und ging zur entsprechenden Zeit wieder Richtung Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin lief mir natürlich Ätzend & Nervig über den Weg, der auch prompt wieder auf Konfrontationskurs war. „Sie kommen aus der falschen Richtung." meinte er in seinem schleppenden gelangweilten Tonfall.

_- Wieso liegt der nicht noch in seinem Sarg. Was habe ich verbrochen? Mein Schutzengel muss einen ziemlich perfiden Sinn für Humor haben! -_

_- Und was heißt bitte falsche Richtung? –_

Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?" griff ich sofort an. „Nun ja, Lockharts Räume liegen in der anderen Richtung, oder haben Sie vielleicht Lupin gesucht?" Er grinste mich dreist an.

_- Wie bitte? Das ist ja wohl das Letzte! –_

„Sie sind ein charakterloses Arschloch!" fauchte ich und stürmte wütend an ihm vorbei in die Halle.

_- Warte ab, Du Mistbock, der Tag hat für Dich noch gar nicht richtig begonnen! Du wirst Dich noch umsehen! –_

Ich setzte mich an meinen Platz, begrüßte die nach und nach eintrudelnden anderen Frühstücksteilnehmer, und registrierte amüsiert, wie sich am anderen Ende des Tisches fragendes Gemurmel bezüglich des Päckchens, welches in Klarsichtfolie eingewickelt, einen Haarfestiger, Glanzspülung für coloriertes Haar, einige Lockenwickler und diverse bunte Haarspangen enthielt, entwickelte. Als Miesepeter seinen Platz ansteuerte, flötete ich laut über den ganzen Tisch: „Ach Reißzähnchen, ich hab Dir da ein paar Kleinigkeiten zusammengepackt. Dieses morgendliche fürchterlich lange Ritual vor dem Spiegel, inklusive dem Genörgel wegen Deiner Haaren, ist doch ziemlich enervierend."

Neben mir begannen Sybill und Hagrid zu glucksen, Minerva verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee, Weihnachtsmann bekam einen Hustenanfall, und auch am anderen Ende des Tisches und von den Schülertischen hörte ich Räuspern, verhaltenes Husten und schlecht unterdrücktes Kichern.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, gefolgt von einer Rauchwolke über dem Esstisch, und einem dramatischen Abgang, verkündete mir, dass Snape dieses Geschenk nicht gefallen hatte und er heute aus irgendeinem Grund auf das Frühstück verzichten wollte. „Was hat er nur?" fragte ich grinsend Sybill, die bereits vor unterdrücktem Lachen rot im Gesicht war, und genoss in aller Ruhe meinen heißen Kaffee und ein frisches Brötchen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief angenehm ruhig und ereignislos. Beim Mittagessen fehlte Miesepeter und so langsam begann ich mit Sorgen zu machen, ob er eventuell an seinem Ärger erstickt sein könnte.

_- Charlie, er fehlt Dir doch nicht etwa? – Natürlich NICHT! –_

_- Charlie, hör auf mit der verfluchten Lügerei. Du vermisst die Retourkutsche….. -_

_- Ist ja gar nicht wahr! -_

Er war nicht verreckt und meine Quittung bekam ich beim Abendessen.

Als alle am Tisch versammelt waren, klatschten von oben aus dem Nichts plötzlich ein paar Handschellen mit lautem Klirren auf meinen Teller und vom anderen Tischende kam: „Ach Zuckerschnute, falls Du heute Nacht wieder auf der Jagd bist, könnte dieses Utensil vielleicht mehr Erfolg versprechen." Ich wurde knallrot im Gesicht, sprang so schnell auf, dass mein Stuhl mit lautem Poltern umfiel, und raste wutentbrannt aus der Halle. Mir war der Appetit restlos vergangen, ich brauchte dringend frische Luft und beschloss spontan einen langen Spaziergang um den See zu machen, um dabei diverse mir bekannte Tötungsarten auf Tauglichkeit zu überprüfen.


	28. Chapter 28

Als ich um den halben See gerannt war, hatte ich plötzlich keine Energie mehr. Ich sah der ganzen beschissenen Wahrheit endlich ins Gesicht. Ich war dabei mich an Miesepeter zu gewöhnen.

_- Gewöhnen? Nennt man das so? Was Du nicht sagst? –_

_- Wie sonst? - _

_- Boah, Frau, sei ehrlich zu Dir selber! -_

O.k.! Schlimmer also, ich war augenscheinlich dabei mich in ihn zu verlieben, oder?

_- Nu sach bloß! Wow, Verstand ist auch endlich in diesem Leben angekommen! Tja, Dein Weg ist mit Fettnäpfchen gespickt, und selbst mit verbundenen Augen, Du triffst immer genau! -_

Aber ich wollte nicht, es konnte und durfte einfach nicht sein. Was sollte das schon für einen Sinn machen? Eine Zukunft würde es nicht geben, weder von meiner Seite und bestimmt nicht von seiner Seite aus. Selbst wenn ich noch länger hier festsitzen würde, irgendwann musste ich heim. Ich gehörte nicht hierhin. Nicht in diese Welt und nicht in diese Zeit. Dummerweise war ich aber in dieses verfluchte Spiel eingestiegen und nun eskalierte die Situation immer mehr. Ich hatte die Kontrolle über das Geschehen vollkommen verloren und verstrickte mich immer mehr. Sollte ich vielleicht einmal eine ernste Aussprache mit Ätzend & Nervig suchen? Ob er sich auf einen Waffenstillstand einlassen würde? Meine Aufgaben hier waren weitestgehend erledigt, wozu sollten wir uns weiter über den Weg laufen? Ich könnte die restliche Zeit locker in meinem Zimmer bei ein bis 3496 guten Büchern verbringen. Das würde er bestimmt einsehen.

_- Klar doch! Immer! D´rum revanchiert der sich auch ständig für Deine Nettigkeiten! –_

_- Vergiss es! Dem macht es einen Heidenspaß Dich vorzuführen. Wenn Du nun anfängst von „mögen" und sowas zu labern, hat er erst richtig Rückenwind. Der wird Dich nicht mehr zum Luftholen kommen lassen! Oder glaubst Du neuerdings auch an den Osterhasen? - _

Ich konnte es drehen und wenden, wie ich wollte, ich fand einfach keinen Ausweg, wie ich diesen verdammten Kleinkrieg beenden sollte.

_- Es sei denn, Du fährst ganz schwere Geschütze auf…. –_

_- Hä? Wie jetzt? Was soll ich noch machen? ´Nen öffentlichen Striptease und dabei behaupten, er hätte ihn sich gewünscht? – Gouvernantchen würde mich notschlachten. Die sah in mir sowieso bereits die personifizierte Sünde. –_

_- Vielleicht solltest Du dies dann mal mit Gouvernantchen besprechen? Hatte die nicht zuletzt gefragt, ob Du einen Grund wüsstest, warum Severus Dich ständig ausrasten lässt? – _

_- Wie hast Du denn grad genannt?_

Ich ließ die letzten Gedanken etwas sacken. Die Idee mit Gouvernantchen wäre vielleicht wirklich nicht schlecht. Ich fühlte mich sowieso nicht wohl in meiner Haut, weil Minerva ein ziemlich schiefes Bild von mir bekommen hatte. Ich musste es mir ja nicht auf-Teufel-komm-raus mit jedem hier verscherzen. Da konnte ich eventuell gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, und wer weiß, vielleicht hat sie sogar eine Idee. Irgendwann musste schließlich selbst sie einmal jung gewesen sein, in weiter grauer Vorzeit, vermutlich als die Dinosaurier noch im Genpool schwammen, aber die Möglichkeit gab es.

Nachdem ich diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, ging ich also zurück ins Schloss und hoffte, dass Minerva noch wach sei, allerdings war heute Samstag und so standen die Chancen recht gut. Auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen, musste ich auf der Etage des Direktionsbüros vorbei und hörte schon von weitem einen offensichtlich extrem angepissten Weihnachtsmann in einer Lautstärke brüllen, die garantiert die Wände seines Büros zum Wackeln brachte.

_- Ach Du Scheiße, was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen? Sind Dementoren in der Schule? Und vor allem, wie drückt der sich aus? Hat der gerade ´nen Schnellkurs in Gossensprache absolviert? –_

„Ich hab die Schnauze von diesem Kinderzirkus gestrichen voll! Was denkst Du eigentlich, wo Du hier bist? Wir unterhalten hier ein eine Schule und keinen Puff! Du bist hier als Lehrer, das bedeutet Respektsperson, ich schreib Dir die Definition des Wortes gerne ausführlich auf, und nicht als Pausenclown angestellt! Verflucht noch eins, Du bist ein erwachsener Mann, also verhalte Dich verdammt noch mal auch wie einer!"

_- Oh, oh, der ist nicht nur sauer, der explodiert gerade vom Feinsten. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, fliegt er gerade Miesepeter um die Ohren. – Hi hi hi – Prima!_

„Noch eine einzige Anzüglichkeit im Beisein auch nur eines unserer Schüler und ich sperre Dich samt dieser unmöglichen Muggel in den tiefsten Kerker, bis das verfluchte Problem zwischen Euch gelöst ist. Ich sage Dir ein letztes Mal, ich spaße nicht und es interessiert mich einen Scheiß, ob dabei einer von Euch auf der Strecke bleibt, oder ihr euch gegenseitig umbringt! Nun scher Dich aus meinem Büro und sei versichert, dies war meine allerletzte Warnung!"

_- Charlie, verzisch Dich, Miesepter schlägt gleich hier im Gang auf, dem willst Du jetzt garantiert nicht begegnen. Der hat gerade wegen Dir den Anschiss des Jahrhunderts bekommen! –_

_- Memo an Gedächtnis: Frau Rowling mitteilen, dass wir den wahren Grund für Dumbledores Tod gefunden haben. Charlie ist schuld! -_

Ich rannte schnell weiter, verschob spontan meinen Besuch bei Minerva, da das Risiko, ihm in diesem Trakt in einem der Gänge über den Weg zu laufen, zu groß war und schlug den Weg Richtung Bibliothek ein. Wenn Griesgram mich jetzt erwischen würde, würde ich das bestimmt nicht überleben. Der war garantiert bis zum Anschlag geladen.

Als mir langsam die Luft ausging und sich Seitenstiche ankündigten, ging ich langsamer weiter und bemerkte dann eine Gestalt, die mir entgegen kam. Ich stoppte kurz alarmiert, aber es war nur Lupin, der einsam durch den Gang schlich.

„Guten Abend, Professor Lupin." grüßte ich und wunderte mich ein wenig, wieso er hier so alleine im Dunkeln herum lief.

„Oh, Guten Abend, Miss Leven. Hat man Sie auch vergessen?"

_- Schön wär´s. –_

_- Wieso vergessen? Was ist denn mit dem los? Hat der das arme Tier? –_

„Nein, mir war heute nur nicht nach Jubel, Trubel, Heiterkeit." sagte ich und nahm in näher in Augenschein. Er wirkte ziemlich traurig und irgendwie nicht ganz auf der Höhe.

„Ja, das kann ich verstehen, nach diesem Eklat beim Abendessen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Sie haben bestimmt keinen guten Eindruck von uns. Das haben Sie wirklich nicht verdient." Er kam langsam näher und lächelte mich nun etwas gequält an.

„Wir sind nicht alle so, müssen Sie wissen. Ich biete mich gerne an, wenn Sie sich einmal aussprechen wollen. Es ist für Sie bestimmt, auch ohne Snapes gemeine Scherze, schon schwierig genug. Mögen Sie sich ein wenig mit mir unterhalten? Und nennen Sie mich doch bitte Remus, ja?"

_- Watt is kaputt? Gräbt der mich nun auch an? Sind denn hier alle notgeil? –_

_- Charlie, der gräbt nicht. Der ist einfach nur nett. Du leidest unter Dauer-Paranoia und siehst nur noch Verschwörungen. Sei doch nicht so herzlos und gemein, vermutlich sucht er nur ein wenig Gesellschaft." - _Meine gutmütige Seite schlug mal wieder erbarmungslos durch.

„Würden Sie mit mir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen? Es ist so eine schöne Nacht." Kam von ihm in fast schon schüchternem Ton. Er tat mir nun wirklich leid und so dachte ich mir, es sei nichts dabei, wenn ich versuchte ihn etwas aufzumuntern. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen männlichen Bewohnern dieser Welt, mit denen ich bisher zusammengetroffen war, hatte er mir wirklich nichts das Geringste getan, und ich lief nicht Gefahr mich zu verplappern, da er mein Geheimnis kannte. Ich nahm also seinen Arm, lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als es hinter mir ziemlich bösartig knurrte: „Was glauben Sie, was Sie da anfangen?"

Mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb klinkte sich sofort aus und begann, dem Wahnsinn verfallen, zu singen:

_A__nd the devil in black dress watches over_

_My guardian angel walks away_

_Life is short and love is always over in the morning_

_Black wind come carry me far away _

(Sisters of Mercy: Temple of Love)

_- Das gibt es doch nicht, was tut denn ausgerechnet hier? Wieso hat der sich nicht lieber im See ersäuft? –_ fragte die noch halbwegs anwesende Ecke meines gesunden Menschenverstandes.

Wenigstens einer, der mir beistand. Mein Seitenblick zu Lupin ließ nicht darauf hoffen, von ihm Hilfe zu erwarten. Er sah wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen Richtung Griesgram und ich meinte sogar ein kurzes Zittern zu spüren, während seine Hand meinen Arm ganz langsam von sich schob. Hatte der wirklich Angst? Wieso? Warum?


	29. Chapter 29

Ich drehte mich um und antwortete neutral: „Nichts, was Sie auch nur das Geringste angehen würde. Ich bin Ihnen zu keinerlei Auskünften bezüglich meines Privatlebens verpflichtet, wenn ich mich nicht schwer irre."

„Sie irren und zwar gewaltig!" bellte er zurück und kam regelrecht auf mich zugeschossen, packte mich am Arm und riss mich von Lupin weg.

"Sind Sie immer noch läufig oder wollten Sie mal ausprobieren, ob und wie man sich hier die Tollwut holen kann?"

Zu Lupin gewandt blaffte er: „Und was ist mit Dir? Du verfluchte Missgeburt eines Wolfes! Werf mal einen Blick auf den Kalender! Oder hast Du das bereits getan und treibst Dich hier mit Absicht rum? Was denkst Du, was Du hier machst? Frischfleisch ködern? Scher Dich in Deine Räume, sonst helfe ich nach!"

Der arme Lupin zog förmlich den Kopf ein und schlich tatsächlich ohne Widerworte wie ein geprügelter Hund von dannen.

_- Schlappschwanz! Verpisst sich und lässt Dich mit diesem Dämon zurück? Was ist das denn für ein Benehmen? –_

„Lassen Sie mich gefälligst los, Sie Wahnsinniger" schrie ich Miesepeter an und zerrte an meinem Arm, den er immer noch wie ein Schraubstock umklammert hielt. „Diesmal haben Sie es übertrieben!" giftete er und zog mich hinter sich her durch den Gang.

„Sie Arschloch, Sie sind doch nur geladen, weil Dumbledore Sie zusammengestaucht hat. Lassen Sie mich sofort los und reagieren Sie sich woanders ab! Ich bin hier nicht Ihr persönlicher Blitzableiter!" Ich bekam langsam wirklich Angst, so wie der gerade austickte, sowas hatte ich noch nicht erlebt. Er schien mich gar nicht zu hören und stürmte einfach weiter, wobei ich stolpernd hinter ihm her hetzte. Trotzdem kochte ich und zeterte weiter: „Ihr Umgangston mit Lupin war das Letzte. Sie sind ein verfluchter Despot. Malfoy hätte mehr Contenance an den Tag gelegt. Sie sind offensichtlich in der Gosse groß geworden." Aber er reagierte nicht, sondern stürmte weiter, mich hinter sich her zerrend, durch die Gänge.

_- Der benimmt sich, als seist Du seine Leibeigene! Nun wehr Dich endlich! –_

Ich rannte schneller, bis ich fast vor ihm war und stellte ihm ein Bein. Wir stürzten zu Boden, wobei ich weich auf ihm landete, während er bestimmt schmerzhaft auf dem Steinboden aufgeprallt war. Ich rappelte mich hastig hoch, sprang rückwärts aus seiner Reichweite und wütete weiter: „Sie werden jetzt Ihre verdammten Wichsgriffel von mir lassen. Sie sind ja komplett durchgeknallt. Mit wem ich mich unterhalte, geht Sie einen Scheißdreck an. Ich bin Ihnen keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig. Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein? Glauben Sie ernsthaft, weil ich Sie in einer kleinen Alkohollaune umarmt habe, hätten Sie irgendwelche Rechte an mir. Sie sind das Allerletzte und wieso in meiner Welt diverse Frauen bei dem Gedanken an Sie fast in Ohnmacht sinken, wird mir wohl immer ein absolutes Rätsel bleiben. Sie verfluchter, kranker, perverser, sadistischer Bastard!"

_- Charlie, behalte die Fan-Fiction-Story-Geschichte für Dich! Da gibbet auch ganz üble Szenarien, schon vergessen? Was ist, wenn der wirklich pervers ist? – _

_- Dann wird er nun die schmerzhafte Lektion lernen, wie ungesund diese Obsession mit dem falschen Objekt der Begierde sein kann! *schnauf* *Hufe scharr* - Willkommen beim Stierkampf, in dem der Stier eine Kuh ist und diesmal gewinnt!- _

_- Ich darf erinnern? Du Bist NICHT **SUPERWOMAN**! – Du kannst mich kreuzweise! Es reicht endgültig! Was genug ist, ist genug! -_

Der Kerl war verflucht schnell ebenfalls wieder auf den Beinen und brüllte zurück: „Sie sind zu dämlich um leben zu dürfen. Sie wissen, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist. Sie selbst haben es doch in einem dieser überflüssigen „Ich-weiß-was-was-Ihr-nicht-wisst-Meetings zum Besten gegeben. Oder haben sie ihren Verstand versoffen? Haben sie heute einen Blick auf den Mond geworfen, Sie dämliches Weibsbild? Sie haben wirklich einen unbegreifbaren Hang zur beißenden Fraktion, aber die Spezies, mit der Sie gerade in engeren Kontakt treten wollten, ist definitiv tödlich! Sie dämliche Kuh, Sie!"

„Ich bin WAS? Jetzt zieh mal die verfluchte Reißleine, Du verdammtes Halbblut! Du verfluchter Scheißkerl, Du kotzt mich derart an, mein Ekel kennt keine Grenzen. Ich könnte Dir aus dem Stand über die Schuhe reihern!"

Danach ging es ziemlich schnell. Ich fand mich mal wieder an der Wand wieder, die Arme an den Handgelenken neben mir wie angetackert und er küsste mich schon wieder.

_- Der macht das schon wieder! Das ist der Gipfel der Dreistigkeit! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! –_

_- Lass ihn in dem Glauben, die Taktik hätte Erfolg! –_

_- Was? –_

_- Du willst hier weg, also tu so als ob…! –_

Also tat ich so als ob. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss, hörte auf zu zappeln und lehnte mich gegen ihn. Wider Erwarten klappte es hervorragend.

_- Gott, fühlt sich das gut an….-_

_- So war das aber nicht gedacht! – Charlotte! HALLLOOOO! - _

_- Verfluchte Scheiße! Du bist hier nicht zum Fühlen! Houston? Hallo Houston? Ähh – Scotty? Beam die Frau weg!Wo ist Spock, wenn man ihn braucht? - _

_- Du sollst taktisch vorgehen, Frau Leven! – _

_- Mach ich, ja, ja, gleich, mach ich gleich, paar Minuten, ich mach gleich, Augenblick noch…. –_

Ich spürte, wie der Griff um meine Handgelenke lockerer wurde und als ich einen Arm frei bekam, schlang ich ihn um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu mir. Als ich nach einiger Zeit den Kuss beendete, trat er einen haben Schritt zurück und meinte mit süffisantem Grinsen: „Du hast Dich wieder sehr deutlich geekelt. Aber wenigstens weiß ich nun, wie ich Dich stoppen kann."

„Bist Du sicher?" hauchte ich ihm entgegen und freute mich diebisch, als er mit arrogantem Unterton antwortete: „Ich denke es war offensichtlich. Diese Schwäche kannst Du nicht leugnen."

_- Todesstoß, Charlie! Jetzt!-Yep!- _

„Nun, dann muss ich sehr überzeugend gewesen sein. Ich darf Ihnen wirklich gratulieren. Sie haben gerade eines meiner weiteren, Ihnen bisher unbekannten, Talente entdeckt. Meine schauspielerische Fähigkeit. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich gar nicht, dass ich so überzeugend sein kann, aber wenn Sie, als Spion, es mir schon bestätigen…" Ich grinste böse und fügte an: „Und nun träumen Sie weiter von Ihrer Wirkung auf Frauen und mich insbesondere."

Damit drehte ich mich um und bemühte mich, ganz langsam gehend, Land zu gewinnen. Dass der Typ gleich wieder explodieren würde, war mir klar, gegen den war Nitroglyzerin so etwas wie Kühlflüssigkeit.

Ich war noch nicht um die nächste Kurve, als ich am Arm zurück gerissen wurde. Ich drehte mich um und hatte kurz das Gefühl Satan persönlich gegenüber zu stehen. War der immer schon so groß? War ich geschrumpft? Ich bekam nun meinen ersten Einblick in seine persönliche Hölle. Der Typ konnte wirklich wie Dracula persönlich wirken. Eiskalt und tödlich! Aber ich war so geladen, dass ich keine Zeit für innere Stimmen und logisches Denken hatte. Ich sah ihn giftig an und fragte „Was brauchen Sie noch als Bestätigung, wie sehr ich mich ekeln kann, ohne dass es Ihnen auffällt? ´Nen Blow-Job?"

_- Frau Leonora Charlotte Leven! Ist dein Sicherungskasten durchgebrannt? Was, wenn der „Ja" sagt? –_

_- Dann sagt er „Ja" und es wird sein letzter sein! Danach überlegt er sich seine Antworten besser! –_

_- Wie war das gerade? Sag mal, hast Du den letzten Schuss nicht gehört? Du gehörst nach Askaban oder in die Geschlossene! Und denk an die blutige Sauerei! –_

_- Pfff – Jahrzehntelanger Horror-Film-Konsum härtet ab! –_

_-Eventuell tue ich ihm einen Gefallen? Entmannt ist er für Voldi eventuell unbrauchbar und lebt länger. Dieses herrlich beschissene, selbst versaute Leben, voller Vorwürfe, ohne jegliche Freude. Ich sollte ihm jeden Monat einen Pornofilm schicken…*böse grinst* - _

_- Frau Voldemort - *räusper*- äh - Leven, so geht das nicht! -_

Ich dachte nicht mehr, ich war nur noch Wut, vom kleinen Zeh bis zur letzten Haarspitze stand ich unter Hochspannung und wartete nur auf den Funken, der mich zur Explosion bringen würde. Ich musste Dampf ablassen, sonst würde ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes explodieren. Entweder Miesepeter suchte das Weite und ließ mich endgültig in Ruhe oder er würde die Konsequenzen am eigenen Leib spüren. Ich überschätzte mich vermutlich gerade in meinem Jähzorn maßlos. Aber das Maß war voll! Ich riss mich los, sah noch kurz, wie er die Hand erhob und registrierte einen Zauberstab, dann hatte ich einen Blackout.


	30. Chapter 30

**Das „Letzte" (Klischee) in dieser Story – Puderzucker, Staubzucker, Rohrzucker, Kandiszucker, zumindest im Ansatz – **

**Das letzte Kapitel!**

Ich erwachte und befand mich in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Was war passiert? Ich versuchte mir die letzten klaren Minuten in Erinnerung zu rufen.

_- Du bist ausgetickt, aber sowas von – _

_- Oha-_

_- Jawohl! Du hast Snape angebrüllt und Arschloch genannt! –_

_- Ups-_

_- Ja, sehr UPS, Du hast ihm ´nen Blow-Job angeboten! –_

_- NEIN! -_

Richtig. Ich war mit Remus im Flur gewesen, als ein wutschnaubender Miesepeter aufgetaucht war. Er hatte Lupin angegiftet und verscheucht, und danach mich angegriffen.

_- Nun ja, er hat Dir wohl eher versucht das Leben zu retten. Erinnere Dich, es war Vollmond und Remus wollte Dich aus dem Schloss lotsen. –_

_- Dreckstöle! -_

Ich war stinksauer, weil Miesepeter sich so abartig, fast schon besitzergreifend, aufgeführt hatte und war ihm beinahe an die Kehle gegangen und dann…

_- dann bist Du umgekippt? – _

Nein, niemals, das hatte sich nicht nach Ohnmacht angefühlt. Das war wie ein Ausknipsen. Als habe jemand bei mir einfach den Stecker gezogen!

_- Er hatte plötzlich einen Zauberstab in der Hand….der hat Dich abgeschaltet….-_

Ja, genau so musste es gewesen sein, er hatte mich verflucht, einfach ausgeschaltet. So eine Frechheit.

Während ich vor mich hin grübelte, hörte ich Stimmen und verstand Bruchstücke einer Unterhaltung, die sich offensichtlich um mich drehte. „…war vollkommen hysterisch…drang nicht mehr durch…brüllte das ganze Schloss zusammen….letzte Möglichkeit….gute Nachricht….vielleicht noch nicht….Nervenzusammenbruch….armes Ding…."

Ich versuchte mehr zu verstehen, aber die Personen standen auf dem Gang vor der Krankenstation und so kamen nur Satzfetzen bei mir an. Es hörte sich nach Minerva und Weihnachtsmann an, aber ich war nicht ganz sicher.

Als ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, kam Gouvernantchen bereits auf mich zu und fragte „Sie wollen schon aufstehen? Sind Sie sicher?"

Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ich möchte gerne auf mein Zimmer. Ich bin nicht umgekippt, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, sind Sie nicht. Severus hat sie, nun ja, lahmgelegt. Als ich hinzukam, waren Sie schon ohne Bewusstsein. Ich habe Sie bis zu meinen Räumen brüllen gehört. Sie waren völlig außer Kontrolle, er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit."

Wieder nickte ich und fühlte, wie ich abermals rot wurde. Ich hatte mich benommen, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. „Ich vermute, ich habe ihm Unrecht getan. Sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass es mir leid tut?"

„Natürlich. Und nun gehen Sie sich ausruhen, ich sehe nachher bei Ihnen vorbei, ich habe vielleicht eine Überraschung für Sie."

Obwohl es mich wunderte, dass Gouvernantchen wieder ziemlich nett zu mir war, war ich doch froh, als ich verschwinden konnte. Ich hatte mich zum kompletten Affen gemacht. Wie eine Irre hatte ich mich aufgeführt. Peinlicher ging es wirklich nicht mehr. Himmel, was war nur mit mir los.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer, wo mich auf meinem Nachtisch ein Stück Kuchen und eine Tasse heiße Schokolade erwartete. Darüber kreiste ein kleiner Zettel, der zwitscherte „Zucker ist gut für die Nerven" und ich musste lachen, das konnte garantiert nur von Sybill sein. Also hatte mein neuerlicher Ausfall schon wieder die Runde gemacht. Irgendwie blieb in diesem Laden nichts geheim und mir darum auch nichts erspart.

Nachdem ich im Bett liegend den Kuchen verputzt hatte, schlief ich ein und erwachte erst, als es an meine Tür klopfte. Ich zog rasch meinen Morgenrock über und ließ die Besucher herein. Es waren Minerva und Dumbledore, die beide sofort fragten, ob ich irgendwelche „Ausfallerscheinungen" habe oder den Knockout gut verkraftet hatte. Vermutlich waren sie nicht sicher, ob der Zauber bei mir nicht zu Spätfolgen führen würde. Aber ich fühlte mich gut. Etwas übernächtigt, aber sonst absolut wohl.

_- Du beginnst Dich hier einzuleben, da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer. –_

Meine gute Laune kehrte auch nach kurzer Zeit zurück, nachdem ich mit meinen Gästen eine Flasche Likör, die Weihnachtsmann mitgebracht hatte, verkostet hatte und mir die Überraschung präsentiert wurde, nämlich die Tatsache, ich könne in den nächsten Tagen heim. Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich Gouvernantchen und Weihnachtsmann, und rieten mir mich richtig auszuschlafen. Dumbledore fügte noch an, dass ich die verbleibenden Tage zu meiner freien Verfügung hätte und wir uns noch eine Geschichte ausdenken mussten, die meine Abreise erklären sollte.

Merkwürdigerweise konnte ich mich aber nicht so freuen, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Ich hätte Luftsprünge machen sollen, aber irgendetwas nagte an mir. Ich wusste nur nicht was. Dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Bevor ich in meine Welt verschwand, musste ich durch diese dämliche Gehirnwäsche.

_- Mist, die lassen aber auch wirklich nix aus! -_

Die nächsten Tage ging ich den meisten Leuten aus dem Weg. Mein Ausraster lag mir immer noch schwer im Magen. Ich verbrachte meine Zeit häufig im Freien oder bei den Tieren, und plagte ich mich mit meinen Befürchtungen herum, mein Gehirn könne einen bleibenden Schaden nehmen. Pünktlich war auch meine Paranoia wieder zur Stelle, weil ich Angst hatte, in eine Welt zurückzukehren, in der ich Dinge beeinflusst haben könnte, die ich nicht gewollt hatte.

Dann erhielt ich die Information, am kommenden Samstagmorgen sei es so weit. Man wolle mich vor dem Frühstück endlich zurück schicken. In meine Zeit und in mein Leben. Es wurde die Notlüge abgesprochen, ich habe überraschend eine Anstellung in meiner Heimat bekommen, die ich unverzüglich antreten müsse, um mein überstürztes Verschwinden glaubhaft zu machen.

Den Freitag nutze ich somit, mich zu verabschieden. Morgens fütterte ich noch einmal die Eulen und verteilte Leckerchen an die Greifvögel, und wurde ein wenig traurig, weil ich nun all diese Tiere nie mehr wiedersehen würde. Dann lief ich schnell zu Hagrid hinüber, um auch dort den Tieren Lebewohl zu sagen, wobei ich bei Fang bereits erste Tränen vergoss.

Draco, dem ich meine Abreise nicht vorenthalten wollte, war auch ziemlich geknickt. Ich hatte mich mit ihm gut verstanden, auch wenn ich nie überwinden würde, von was der abstammte. Aber eventuell war die Mutter ja ganz nett? Irgendwoher musste er seine liebe Art ja schließlich haben. Ich hoffte aber, dass ich zumindest dem Kleinen eine Hilfe, vielleicht auch in Bezug auf seinen Vater, gewesen war, und mein Aufenthalt vielleicht doch kleine positive Veränderungen herbeigeführt hatte.

Die große Abschiedsrunde machte ich beim Abendessen, die meisten nahmen es einfach nur zur Kenntnis und wünschten mir Alles Gute. Ich hatte mit den meisten Anwesenden aber auch nie wirklich zu tun gehabt. Minerva, Sybill und Hagrid suchte ich gesondert auf, wobei mir der Verlust der lieben Sybill noch am nächsten ging. Dumbledore sparte ich aus, den würde ich ja am nächsten Morgen bei der Gehirnwäsche sehen. Es war bereits nach 22 Uhr, als ich den Gang nach Kanossa antrat, um mich auch von meiner persönlichen Nemesis zu verabschieden. Ich war sicher, er würde noch in seiner Messi-Bude hocken. Als ich bei „Ätzend & Nervig anklopfte, tat sich erstmal gar nichts. Sollte er mal früh ins Bett gegangen sein? Oder lief er wieder irgendwo im Gelände herum Leute erschrecken?

_- Der will Dich nicht mehr sehen, was denkst Du denn? Meinst Du der wartet auf Deinen Anstandsbesuch? –_

_- Naja, Tschö sagen muss ich aber doch.-_

_- Auf Deinen Anblick verzichtet der nach Deinem letzten Auftritt dankend! Vergiss es! Wenn Du endlich weg bist, schüttet der sich erleichtert 3 Flaschen Whiskey hinter die Binde und feiert 5 Tage durch! -_

Offensichtlich war er tatsächlich entweder nicht da oder wollte nicht aufmachen, also drehte ich ab und wollte gerade gehen, als sich die Tür doch noch öffnete. Miesepeter schob sich in den Türrahmen, lehnte sich lässig dagegen und sah mich fragend an.

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden." sagte ich. Er nickte. „Nun, also, das wollte ich einfach persönlich machen." Wieder dieses dämliche Nicken.

_- So haste hiermit und jetzt ab mit Dir! Was stehst Du noch da? -_

Ja, was tat ich eigentlich noch hier? „Also, Tschüss dann." Wieder ein Nicken.

_- Wie oft sagste noch Tschüss? Verpiss Dich endlich! –_

_- Wieso nickt der nur wie ein Wackel-Dackel? Kann der nicht was sagen? -_

_- Will der mich ein letztes Mal provozieren? Wieso sagt der nicht einfach auch „Tschüss" und gut isset? –_

Ich begann bereits wieder innerlich zu brodeln, schluckte aber den aufkeimenden Ärger und versuchte es nochmal. „Auf Wiedersehen wäre wohl falsch. Also, leben Sie wohl, und ich hoffe länger als, nun ja, als vorgesehen."

„Das hätten Sie mir auch morgen sagen können" kam endlich eine verbale Reaktion. Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Wie sollte ich? Morgen bin ich schon weg. Dumbledore will mich ganz früh, vor dem Frühstück, zurück schicken."

„Ich weiß, was glauben Sie, welche Fehlbesetzung in Ihrem Kopf herum pfuschen und den Inhalt durch die Zensur schicken wird?" ein leichtes Grinsen.

Das waren meine Gedanken am ersten Tag in Weihnachtsmanns Büro gewesen. Er konnte also doch meine Gedanken lesen? Ich sah ihn skeptisch an. Das Grinsen wurde breiter. Ja, er konnte und hatte es wohl offensichtlich auch ausführlich getan. Ich wurde wieder rot, als mir aufging, was er wohl so alles zu Gesicht bekommen haben mochte. Offensichtlich hatte er auch in meiner „Film-Ecke" gestöbert und nun war ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich all die unpassenden Sequenzen, die mich immer wieder aus dem Konzept gebracht hatten, ihm zu verdanken hatte. Peinlich berührt wich ich seinem Blick aus.

_- Boah, Charlie, geh endlich! Worauf zum Teufel wartest Du denn noch? –_

„Können Sie sich nicht von mir trennen oder wollen Sie noch etwas Bestimmtes von mir?" kam von ihm. Wollte ich noch was? Wieso fühlte ich mich plötzlich so klein und hilflos, warum stand ich hier immer noch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt?

Ich spürte plötzlich, wie er mein Gesicht, mit einem Finger unter meinem Kinn, wieder in seine Richtung schob. „Keine Ideen mehr in dem kleinen hübschen Köpfchen?"

_- Was meint der? Wie, Ideen? Was für Ideen? –_

_- Bestimmt so fiese Ideen, wie so oft in Deinem Hirn! -_

_- Ja, Charlie, was für Ideen glaubst Du denn? Bist Du plötzlich verblödet? Das ist der ultimative Abschied! Wie alt bist Du nochmal?- _

_- Hä? – _

_- Der steht dumm in der Tür, Du stehst dumm vor der Tür – so begriffsstutzig kann man doch gar nicht sein! – _mein Verstand wollte mich doch nicht etwa auffordern….

Ich sah Griesgram an. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und meinte „Nicht?"

_- Mein Gott, Charlie, worauf wartest Du, es ist nur ein Traum, es tut niemandem weh, morgen hast Du es vergessen…. –_

Ich hob vorsichtig meine Hand und legte sie in Snapes Nacken, dann stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

_- Charlie baut wieder Scheiße, la la la la la –_

_- Schnauze! Mehr blamieren kann ich mich nicht mehr! -_

Er erwiderte tatsächlich meinen Kuss, zog mich in die Arme und langsam ins das Zimmer. Ich kickte mit dem Fuße die Tür hinter mir zu.

_- Anstand, Niveau, Moral, Selbstwertgefühl, logischer Verstand, Gewissen! Sammeln und Antreten! Sofort! Offizielle Mitteilung: Ich habt heute Nacht frei! Und jetzt verpisst Euch! RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF! SOFORT! –_

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich mit dem ungewohnten Gefühl wach, irgendetwas sei anders. Dann fiel es mir ein, heute würde ich nach Hause kommen. Und noch etwas fiel mir auf, irgendjemand umarmte mich. Dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Ich öffnete die Augen und mein Blick fiel auf einen Unterarm, der neben meinem Kopf auf der Matratze ruhte, auf dem sich eine große „Tätowierung" befand. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, tja, so gefährlich war Snape wohl doch nicht, ich lebte schließlich noch.

_- Morgen hast Du es vergessen –_

_- Och, muss das sein?- _

_- JA! Du hattest Deinen Spaß! Und nun weck ihn, es wird Zeit abzureisen! –_

Kurze Zeit später saß ich, flankiert von Dumbledore und Snape wieder im Direktionsbüro. Ich sagte beiden Lebewohl und fragte zuletzt leise ängstlich: „Wird es weh tun?"

„Nein" sagte Dumbledore, „sie werden einfach einschlafen, den Zauber, der Ihre Erinnerungen löscht, werden Sie auch nicht bemerken." Ich fühlte, wie ich wirklich müder und müder wurde, und meine Umgebung immer weniger wahrnahm. Das Letzte was ich spürte, war eine Hand auf meiner Schulter….

Huch, was ist? Ich schoss erschrocken hoch und sah direkt in zwei gelbe Augen. „Vincent, musst Du mich so erschrecken? Du sollst Frauchen doch nicht einfach auf den Bauch springen", schimpfte ich liebevoll mit meinem Kater. Dann sah ich auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach 20 Uhr, ich war wohl kurz eingenickt. Ich richtete mich auf meiner Couch ein wenig auf, zog die Flipstüte näher und rückte mir ein Kissen zurecht. Vor mir lief noch immer der Harry-Potter-Film. Es begann die Szene in der Snape mit Harry in die Kerker geht, damit er dort Okklumentik lernen sollte. Ich stutzte etwas und schnappte meine Brille vom Couchtisch. Irgendwas kam mir komisch vor. Ich überlegte kurz, ob die an dem Kostüm oder der Maske des Darstellers irgendwas verändert hatten.

_- Bildest Du Dir ein. Ist doch immer derselbe Darsteller. –_

_- Irgendwas stimmt aber doch da nicht? –_

_- Da stimmt alles. Putz Deine Brille und spinn hier nicht rum! -_

Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück und sah weiter zu, aber als Snape begann zu reden, meckerte es in meinem Kopf plötzlich wie bei einer alten Schallplatte mit Sprung

_**- Fehlbesetzung – Fehlbesetzung – Fehlbesetzung ….-**_


End file.
